fairytail the killer of mage's
by chinesebatman
Summary: Rika is a fifteen year old who lives in the far east she has a secret she is a Dragonslayer to a dragon known as Violet after the Shogun find out she is saved by a westerner mercenary. He carries a Norse sword that can somehow cancel out magic his background isn't full and as a mercenary slowly she learns about this young mans passed as a hired killer.
1. Chapter 1

I look down at the paper this was pointless no way in hell was I ever going to pass the exam. My life wasn't the best I was not smart most of the time an air head not really good at a katana or even a bow for that matter. And not to mention I was ordinary just a regular girl I couldn't capture the eye of Ikka his father was a general for the Shogun and he was following in his father's footsteps with sword in hand a dreamy boy. He was handsome good natured and dead right cool almost every girl in the whole school had eyes for him including me I was in it I was in love but he never looked my way.

I stand up from my chair rubbing my forehead and pulling my bangs out of my hair. I cut my hair to look different than the rest of the girls they all had long jet black hair while mine was short to my shoulders hand had purple mixed in. Right I also was a magician a dragon slayer my dragon left and I was put in the care of my foster father Sema. My dragons name was Violet I loved her and she was teaching me her magic despite me not being very good in it at all.

"Did you hear the humor a westerner came into port yesterday he carried a straight double edged sword." I boy next to me says as I walk past him. A westerner not many of those ever came here.

Sema always talked about taking me to the western half of Earth Land I didn't blame him the Shogun government was after anyone who was a mage if you weren't in their military you were deemed a traitor and killed on the spot. I was just waiting for samurai to come and attack me my foster father couldn't protect me forever.

I walk down the hall and make sure that no teachers spot me as I make my way out of the building and into the busy streets of east market. I slip passed dozens of salesmen and spot a cloaked person he was wearing a dark red cloak a Norse sword hung from his belt as he moves to a store nearby. I understood the western Language quite well I wonder if he needs any help with anything.

I go into the store to find him he had his hood over his head long brown hair drapes out and shabby and uncombed. "Hello do you need any help speaking to anyone?" He turns around he didn't look much older than me but something was in his eyes something that told me this person has seen too much in his lifetime. His eyes were red probably magic or something but I didn't want to find out or ask about it.

"No I'm fine you speak my tongue pretty good girl." I nod in reply starting to get a little shy over the man who towers over me. He wasn't that tall probably average where he comes from but here he was tall as one of the tallest men. So I guess he was five ten and not balky his skin wasn't pale like everyone else's but some sort of honey color that makes him seems to glow.

"Huh…" the only thing that comes out of my mouth as I look up at him my cheeks starting to turn red from embarrassment.

"Good to meet you I'm Dagon a mercenary for hire." He leans at me looking at my green eyes. "Green eyes not black that is a surprise but I guess you might not be the person I'm looking for."

"Who are you searching for if I may ask?" He looks at me and walks out of the tent stretching his hands over his head.

"No one special just a Dragonslayer mage I heard they had one her in the east." My blood turns to ice he was searching for me I needed to leave I wasn't safe with a mercenary for hire the only reason he would be searching for someone if they had a reward on that persons head.

"Well it's kind of hard to find someone like a mage here since the military takes all of them when they are born. I would help but I have to get back to my father supper should be ready soon."

"You be safe going home." I nod as I start to shake. I couldn't hold my unease inside me as I run through the crowd someone like him was after me. Why was he so young I never seen someone as young as he was being a mercenary sure town watch or samurai's but never a mercenary the west must be a crazy place.

I finally stop running and look at the setting sun. Sema was probably waiting for me I better go. Dusting off my skirt I walk further down to the port where I lived with Sema as I go something didn't feel right I saw more than one town watch going down and usual they never came here. As I get closer to my home the front door slides open and Sema comes out bloody and beaten to a pulp as he his knees slam to the ground a katana blade at his throat.

They had ten town watch all had their swords drawn a mage from the group walks in front of Sema grabbing a fist full of hair. "Well looks like we finally found you Dragonslayer."

My knees start to shack and I'm ready to buckle as Sema looks up at me with pleading eyes. "Run get ou," He croaks the mage nods and the katana runs across his throat blood gushes from the wound as he falls limp on the ground.

Tears run down my cheeks and I take off running almost screaming as I went. The town guard including the mage takes off after me to many people for him to shoot me with magic I was safe as long as I keep in the crowds. Despite me having a head start they soon start to take me on I wasn't very fast I had a weak body ever since I was little and it was starting to show as I gasp for air tears dripping from my cheeks as I duck into an alley.

I trip and fall behind another alley and look up to see the mage and two towns watch standing over me smirks on their faces. "Times up girl take her head." One man swings his katana down as I close my eyes. Clattering sound of steel on steel fill my ears I open my eyes to see a double edged Norse sword in front of me blocking the katana's blade.

The town watchman jumps back holding his sword out in front of him as Dagon the westerner steps in front of me. "Well I guess I was right you are the one I was looking for. Sorry mates but she is going to be coming with me." His voice is cold and deadly as he looks at the three men.

"Bastard barbarian you think you can fight against magic." The mage shoots a streak of flame at him. Dagon swings his sword and sweeps the magic away like it was nothing it just vanishes the mage's spell disappeared out of thin air. "What the hell," the mage growls as he looks at the foreigner.

"I've fought countless mages on the battlefield dumbass. My sword here cancels all magic it touches one of few blades that can do this well no this is taking too long time to end this." Dagon advances and one of the watchmen swing their sword at him. He blocks it and in a swing that says he's a experience fighter that survived countless encounters with death he swings up catching the watchman's face. The man gasps and falls back stumbling as he goes.

The other watchman jumps in and Dagon leaps back. "Well this is taking too long." Dagon says as he pulls out a flintlock pistol from his cloak he pulls the hammer back and pulls the trigger. Most people in the east didn't know about guns I did Sema always taught me about other people's ways of fighting this one was one of those ways.

The watchman falls back on the ground blood gushes from the wound on his chest as he gasps for breath. Dagon slams the gun back in his cloak and charges forward. The remaining watchman jumps forward giving a war cry as the double edge sword slices down his shoulder and stops in the middle of his chest killing him instantly.

Dagon rips the sword out with a sick crunch and snap of bone turning to the mage. The mage sends a spiral of flame at him that gets cut right in half with a deadly cold smile. Dagon bolts at the mage and in one thrust runs his sword through the mages chest and out the back killing him. I look at him covering in crimson as he smiles at the dead bodies before puking to the side. I give a small cry then that cry turns into a scream as I sink my face in my hands.

"Shit get a hold of yourself everyone in the whole damn port probably heard that gunshot we got to get back to the ship and take off." He sheaths his sword and snatches up a katana and grabs my hand in an iron hand that has the power to snap my wrist but is surprisingly gentle.

He pulls me along as we go to the port. A westerner ship one of those that run on magic and can go twice as fast as any ship well besides an air ship but those were rare to ever see. He pulls me on the ship and puts down the katana before going back. "Get the ship ready all hold off any dumbasses that want to stop us." He snarls and jumps back on the deck drawing his Norse battle sword.

My legs buckle on me and I fall to my knees my vision goes blurry as tears drip down on the wood deck. A sailor looks at me for a second then goes back to work along with the others that desperately get the ship ready to depart. I hear steel on steel and I look to see Dagon fighting four town watch and one samurai once. Blood drips on the port and I know it's his from how he only fights with his right arm and the left is hanging their loosely.

Sailors with muskets come to the side of the ship as it starts to depart. Dagon breaks contact with the foes and runs to the ship jumping five feet to get on the deck as the sailor's fire their muskets killing two watchmen and making the samurai go for cover. "Damn that was a close one." Dagon gasps sheathing his sword and sliding to the ground grabbing his left arm blood seeping from between his fingers.

I sob putting my head down on the wood Sema was gone I had no one. "Hey girlie don't be so down your still alive right be glad you have a second chance at life you don't get to many of those take my word for it I've had to many of those." He says in a whisper.

He gets to his feet and goes below deck and I follow him my legs barely working and more than several times I had to grab on to his shoulders. Dagon sets me down in my own little room and leaves me to sob for what seems like hours.

I wake up to see Dagon looking down at me he has a bandage on his left arm. "Good morning you must be hungry come above deck I got some grub for you." I nod and get up as I get up I feel sick and slip on the wood floor landing right into Dagon's arms. He hoists me up and walks away and up the stairs with me on his heels.

I go to the side of the ship and look out at the sea. He hands me some weird purple dust I look at Dagon confused. "You're not feeling right this will make you fill kind of happy." I nod and take it and pouring it in my mouth. It tastes bitter but right as it hits my stomach I feel the effects of the weird drug.

"You don't have to worry about getting attacked we didn't save you just to hurt you. They don't have many Dragonslayer's and dragons have finally started to return to our world and not in a good way not at all."

"What do you mean?" I croak surprised at my voice.

"Well dragons are returning and randomly attack villages and stuff not very good and on top of that the countries in the west are on each other's throats more than usual. I'm a mercenary so I don't really care about all the war against humans or even demons but dragons are just a different level. I don't really like having all the disadvantages in the world even fighting with Seven military against pirates and Pergrande is better than fighting dragons."

"I'm not good with magic and my body is very weak." I protest starting to get scared despite feeling the drug take more effect making my body relaxed.

"I have that covered were going to a guild that has the most Dragonslayers I have ever witnessed they can train you or at least help you. I can fight against dragon magic but I don't have my own magic to attack them so I'm going to help out by getting my hands on a Dragonslayer and winning you over."

I don't reply just look as the waves slop against the ship. Dagon gives me a chunk of dried meat. He sits resting his back on the side of the ship as he chews on his own piece of meat. "Have you fought a lot of battles?" He looks up at me and I flinch and sit down putting my knees up to my chest.

"Aye dozens of huge battles that involved sometimes hundreds of thousands of soldiers and countless smaller skirmishes growing up in Seven war was common since each noble fights against each other with mercenaries so becoming one was something that me and my big brow became. I was only fourteen and my brow was nineteen he taught me how to fight and together we fought for a noble. He was killed the following year leaving me to fight for myself on the battlefield."

"You're alone?" he nods taking a bite of meat.

"What about you had a boyfriend or something like that." Ikka bolts through my mind but I shake my head.

"No not anymore I guess I have no one." He chuckles.

"Wrong girlie you still have yourself sometimes people don't have that." I nod and I go silent as he we eat the dried meat.

Night falls and I find myself looking up into darkness. Sema goes through my head and I find tears starting to drip down my cheeks. I grab the pillow by my side and hug it crying into the fabric. He had to die why he didn't do anything to anyone the only thing he did was take care of me.

I wake up in the morning to hear shouting and the sound of gunfire. I jerk out of bed and open my door to see a sailor being carried below deck blood soaking his white shirt he wore. I get to the top of the stairs to find more than twenty men fighting amongst themselves some of them were easterners with katana's the Shogun's men.

I spot Dagon in the middle of it several wounds were on his back as crimson pants the back of his white shirt. Still he somehow ignores the pain and fights against two foes he was facing at once. For some reason I didn't want him to die if he ended up losing his life I had no one to even speak to.

In response I gather my magic and shoot a spiral of purple flame it explodes in the air. Both of the men Dagon was facing looks up in shock in less than two seconds the first falls his head completely lopped off his shoulders. The other barely has time to look as a sword bursts out of his back. My stomach goes bad and I puke on the deck as the sailors over power the Shogun's men. The Shogun's ship was starting to go on fire as the sailors through bottles of alcohol and with it torches.

Dagon sheaths his sword and snatches up a long bow and strings an arrow before aiming it and letting it loose. I go back down the stairs half way gasping for breath as the battle goes on for thirty more minutes. I feel light headed as they take away the bodies five sailors were dead but even more of the Shogun's men fell mostly due to musket wounds.

Dagon sets on the side of the ship emptying his stomach before taking a swig of water from his skin. "Damn I didn't think one of their ships would actually get us well too bad they underestimated us we aren't stupid unprepared pirates."

"You're hurt," I say barely in a whisper.

"Aye they were pretty good swordsmen and their blades were sharp of course I was going to come out with a slice or two."

"You should get it bandaged." He nods and hands me the water skin before heading below deck cursing to himself from the pain in his back.

He was a strange person but for some reason he didn't have a bad vibe about him maybe only when he was fighting but after he was much mellower like he couldn't hurt anyone weird how someone can chance in a blink of an eye. Or maybe he just hid his true feelings you never knew with someone like him either way he saved me again and I had to reply him for that in some way.


	2. Chapter 2 riding across Midi

I look at the distant port and at the three ships that were coming at us. We were close to united federation of Midi and too bad we weren't closer. The girlie Rika looks at with fear in her eyes I just shrug and strap my sword on my back along with the katana. I tie my boots on my waist and make sure the girl didn't have anything to heavy on her if we needed we were going to swim it.

"Alright get the row boat out were belling out of here they have too many." The sailors went to work fasts the first ship starts to get close enough to shoot at us with muskets and magic if they had any mages on board. "Just stay calm will be getting out of danger soon." Half a lie half not as I jump off the ship and on the row boat. The girl climbs after me and I string my bow and sent it in my laps as we both take two oars' and start to row are way from our ship.

"Do you think they'll come after us?" she says in a shaky voice.

"No idea pirates are unpredictable but they should just let us be and focus on their main goal at hand." We keep rowing as the two ships star to attack each other a few stray bullets hit several feet from us and we quicken our pace.

Two hours later we hit the beach. I get out not bothering to do anything with the boot strap my boots and put my sword belt on and handed the katana to Rika before heading off not bothering to see if she was following or not. We bypass the port town and keep going.

"So where going to Fiore but that's across how many nations are we going to take a ship or something." I guess she's bored finally deciding to talk.

"We are going to get some horses and move northern and go through Min's it's a pretty strong military nation but really good with its mage's some of the best besides this nation. And then we go through Joya it's an unstable nation since they had a civil war a few years ago and through their history. They are always trying to take land from other nations by raids and so forth I'm surprised that Min's hasn't taken them down yet. After Joya we go through Isenberg the damn country is surrounded by other nations so they are very powerful in military experience and has a strong monarch but we should be safe in there. The last kingdom was going through is Seven who right now has no king but only nobles controlling it the place where I grew up in."

"Seven is still as bad as when you were there?" I sigh not like I really cared the place wasn't the best place in the world but it really needed to have a central government or something to get rid of the social class.

"It's bad they have a princess there however she is only fourteen or something like that so she has no power and no army to back her up right now she is exiled in Fiore one day I would like to see her on that throne and get rid of those damn nobles maybe when that comes I might be one of her captains or something like that."

"Or a general."

"No a peasant can't become a general it would be a crazy to see one become a Lt or Captain that's the best I can do."

"Do all the other nations hate each other?" Well that was a good question Rika came from the Shogun island and the whole place was under control of the Shogun so they didn't have any enemies right next to them.

"Kind of each of them are trying to gain power well besides Stella the damn nation is surrounded by countries and is made up of nothing but farmers and doesn't have a central government or nobles they are a peaceful nation. The reason why Joya hasn't taken them over is because of Bosco and Isenberg those two nations are allies and protect Stella with their military so no nation dares to attack them."

"Confusing but I guess I get it. What other countries do you have?"

"Well Pergrande is the biggest nation and most powerfulness when it comes to numbers in mages and military they lay in the north. Next to them is sin and Bellum and on the sea Enca. Sin is a port country and is always fighting with Pergrande. Bellum doesn't really have a ruler anymore people still live their but since the Holly wars took place hundreds of years ago most of the nation is just in ruins. South of Bellum is Desierto the sea of sand they call it and has two major war chiefs at the moment. Enca used to be an empire almost controlling most of all the nations by force. Now they are just a group of chained island's not much power anymore but hard to attack so they are still around. Caelum is another chain island nation but is much powerful hand is rich from the slave trade personally I hate the bastards."

"You sure do have a lot of nations in one place but won't they all come together to fight the dragons?" I burst out laughing really damn.

"I wish we wouldn't be needed Dragonslayer's then would we. The nations don't care if it's the end of the world or something like that deep down they just want the advantage. Damn I wouldn't be surprised a hundred or so years from now all the kingdoms are in ruins and we all leave as nomads all we need is another holly war that is it and everything is over."

We stop for the night and I build a fire no food tonight but that's alright for me the girl on the other hand I could tell she wasn't happy about the idea. After we settle down I look at her from the fire she was really weird compared to everyone here she stood out like a sore them. Her black hair were in two pigtails now and despite wearing western clothing a war skirt with leather leggings on she still stood out way too much.

"What was it like in battle if I can ask?" the question surprises me and I sit there for at least five minutes before answering.

"Bloody scary that's what not knowing when a mage might shoot you with lightning or fire or you might just get an arrow in you or even a dagger between the rips from a comrade. My first battle was very terrifying despite it only have over a hundred people I was only fourteen and barely had gotten used to the sword. My brother saved me twice on that killing field and after the battle over fifty people were dead we didn't let anyone live and I was forced to kill a crying man he was crying out for his daughter and wife when I plunged my sword through his throat. Ever since then I've become a person that hasn't cared for anything or anyone if I ever did then I would have something to lose when I die in battle."

"Where I come from dying on the battlefield is a honor." I snort looking up at the stars my hands behind my head.

"Well here we aren't big on giving up our lives for honor I only do it for money others do it for country or rebellions and mourn when friends die and drink to them. The only ones that love war is the mercenaries that travel country to country seeking out war instead of waiting for it."

"That sounds horrible so what are you going to do?" I chuckle damn this girl was weird well I guess where she came when you hit eighteen you were an adult where I came from it was thirteen.

"All stay a mercenary maybe serve under the exiled queen Rinsa and then die in battle like all mercenaries end up doing."

"Well maybe you will find something else." This time I burst out laughing damn the girl was trying to find the good out of crap or something that doesn't exist.

"Sure and when that happens I bet you will be married to a prince of Sin or something like that. Listen a mercenary is a mercenary a princess a god damn princess and a Dragonslayer a Dragonslayer." She doesn't reply so I turn over and close my eyes hearing the cracks of fire as I start to drift off. Maybe it would be nice to find something else maybe something to fight for not just coin.

I jerk awake as a noise ruffles the branches near us. I grab the hilt of my sword and draw it the shiny silver shining over the fire making me a target of archer fire if they had a bow. I slowly creep into the forest and something shoots past me I swing my sword and hear a squeal. It was a freaking porky my blade was half way in its back.

I pull my sword out very carefully and lay it by the creature as I go to my knees. I draw my dagger from my belt and place it on my forward before running it across the skin feeling the burn of the blade splinting my skin in two. I say a few words in the ancient language as my blood drips on the wound the crimson goes straight to work and starts to repair the skin and flesh of the creature. It squeal's as the burning pain starts to set into the creature. It's a deep wound so I drip even more crimson on the wound feeling a little dizzy on how much blood I was using to safe the creature. When it is done I gasp and wrap my forward in a bandage and look at the creature as it wattles off a little dazed from my blood fixing it. No one had that type of ability besides a few including my brother but we couldn't let anyone know about it if they did I would be put to the axe and my body burned. I smirk to myself as I clean off the blade and go back to the camp sheathing it and settling back down. Maybe I was soft for being a sword for hire.

The next morning we continue on our journey and finally get a hold of a horse. I didn't want to waste all my money on two so I bought a good female. And had the girl ride in the front like I was riding with a child but she was two small to go on the back and she never ridden a horse before so just in case I had to catch her.

"Don't get any ideas," she says her face going a little red. I chuckle and grab her shoulder making her jump in the saddle.

"Don't worry girly I like girl's that aren't as small as you in more than one place." Her face goes bright red and she looks down at her hands I just smirk and make the horse go into a trot.

Hours pass and she just keeps looking at her hands not wanting to say something it was kind of funny. "Tell me how life is under the Shogun?" She stays silent for a few minutes.

"Well I was one of the lower classes so I only get five years of school if I can afford it and if I was lucky I would be married off to a samurai that would make me higher class. A foot soldier couldn't become a samurai or anything like that and peasants have no choice when they are put into the military. But for me it was scary because if they found out I was a Dragonslayer they would kill me all the mages were in the service in the shogun any that opposed him was publicly beheaded. At the time I thought I was going to die so thanks for saving me."

I chuckle and ruffle her black hair messing up her two pigtails. "Don't thank me girly it's my job. The damn place sounds horrible if you are a peasant here you can cut your way hirer in rank or class damn I knew a peasant soldier that became a mercenary captain and killed the noble he was working for and took the nobles place. Here it's all about power of magic and blade if you have neither then you are prey to the stronger in a way it makes me sick but then again I prey on the weak as well."

"You have?"

"Aye I have when I was barely sixteen only a year ago my bro was dead and I was a person that didn't talk to anyone and gave everyone a glare I thought everyone was my enemy. My platoon of sixty soldiers went into a village that supposedly wasn't paying taxes well they just got robbed by bandits but our Lt didn't give a shit and told us we would take what was left for the taxes including women and children as slaves. I didn't even give a shit when I saw my comrades in arms force themselves on women and little girls. One lad around thirteen had his father's sword and my Lt was raping his big sister of fourteen or so and charged him I wanted to let him take his revenge but I couldn't and I sliced the arm of the boy clean off his body. He looked up at me anger and pain but I could see that he would do anything for his sister then I ran my sword through his skull killing him."

I sniff looking out at the road as I hear Rika wipe tears from her eyes. "So you really were one of those evil men." I shrug.

"I did what I got paid to do when I got back from a mission I went to the brothel or the inn. I quite being a mercenary for that noble only a week later and took a job helping a guild called Fairytail I never seen a guild so much like a family before made me sick just thinking about it. Well that sums up my life because after that I came to get you and here we are."

She falls silent and I don't really want to talk after what I told her not many people knew I did that and the only reason I tell people that is to break the friendly line we might make I don't let anyone come close to me if I did then they would only betray me again.

We settle down for the night and I let the horse graze near the camp. With the horse I bought some dried food and a wine skin and I'm pretty happy with that. I sit over the fire as Rika chews on some bread I don't feel hungry but had the time to take a few swings of the very strong wine.

"Do you like drinking?" I chuckle from the question what murderer didn't like drinking.

"Aye I love drinking makes my memories go fuzzy and then I can't recall almost anything but I can't get to drink or I might blurt out some secrets that should be left alone."

"So do you think I can become a real Dragonslayer?" I take a swig of wine looking at the slim petite girl she was like fifteen damn easterners are weird I met thirteen year old girls more developed and plumped then this girl.

"That depends on you girlie your body may be weak but if your brain isn't then you can be a Dragonslayer no problem. If your body was strong but your mind weak you would never have a chance."

She stays silent and I fall on my back taking a long swig and closing my eyes. Well she could be a Dragonslayer if she doesn't die first but with all those strong wizards in fairytail she should be fine I wonder if they might kill me when I get back after all I wasn't their friend or comrade more like an enemy that works for them sometimes.

The next day was a big day we were crossing into Mins. The border was only four hours away and both of us stay silent as we get closer to it. "Is there a checkpoint?"

"Well they should but on the road were taking their might not have one since no one travels on it and Mins and Midi are pretty close no war has happen between them in like a thousand or so odd years."

We start to get closer and only ten feet from the crossroads three men came out each armed to the teeth. "Nice horse you got there." One says with a long beard that drops to his chest.

"You got to be kidding me," I growl and dismount from the horse drawing my sword. "Stay away don't get involved these guys looked like they have some battle experience."

She nods and I walk in front of the horse my sword at my side. "So the lad decides to fight man you are the fifth person that I will kill when will travels learn just drop everything and walk away."

"Well maybe it's because you guys don't seem so threatening man your even speaking to me why not show me what your axe can do to a person." He snarls and pulls his ax up.

I charge at him and he brings his ax down I jump to the side dodging the ax and swinging my sword he jumps back barely dodging the blade he was fast for his body size. The second bandit attacks me with two short swords I block both of them and swing at him he blocks my blade with both of his jumping back as he does so.

The third with a broadsword and round shield attacks me I block his sword blow and lash out at him only to find the hard wood of the shield. "You're good for a brat." The ax wielder says they encircle me this wasn't good each one was good with their weapons and they outnumbered me three to one.

I crouch down grunting and dodge a strike from the short swords only to run into the broadsword. I block the sword and feel pain jolt from my left rib cage as the front of the double edge ax slams into my side sending my flying to the ground. I come up swinging my sword at the short swords guy cutting deep in his cheek as he jumps back gasping in breath.

I breathe each breath I take making jolting pain go through my ribs I put my left hand on it to protect the wound and face the three bandits. "You should just drop your stuff and leave we won't touch the girl if you do so."

"Dumb ass," I wheeze "I have a job to do and I need my gear to make it easy to do like I'm going to let three fuckers ruin it." The axe growls and nods to his men.

They advance on me at the same time and I grip my sword in both hands. The short swords attack from below and I swing my sword down blocking one sword then swinging up blocking the broadsword only to feel stinging hot pain in my left hip as the second short sword runs into my flesh and into the bone. I draw my dagger as he runs his second sword back at me and while I block the broadsword and run my dagger across the short swords throat blood pumping out his throat and he stumbles back looking at me for a second and fall on his back chocking on his own crimson.

I shove the dagger in my belt and jump back almost falling to the ground from my wound in my hip as I snatch up a short sword from the ground. "You little fucking brat killing my friend."

"You shouldn't have stop me dumb-ass." He growls he brings down the broadsword and I block it and strike up with the short sword. He shoves his sword and me sending my rolling across the dirt pain shooting from my bloody hip as I get up.

"You can't really move anymore can you brat well I think it's about time I finish you off." The ax wielder says stepping up along with the broadsword. I smirk and jump at both of them I strike out with my short sword at the ax wielder and bring my sword down on the shield off the other. Hot pain slides across my right rib-cage and I spin around running the short sword under the guys shield and into his groin. He gasps and I roll to the ground and barely get to my hands and knees when I feel the bite of steel on the back of my neck. "Times up brat."

He gasps in pain and I look up to see an arrow in his right shoulder. He staggers a few steps and I drive my feet into the earth and run my sword up the point going right through the throat and out the back of the ax wielder. He looks at me and crumbles to the ground stone dead I pull my sword out and go to the last man who is on the ground tears in his eyes as he looks at the short sword that was in his groin. I bring my sword over my head and down on his head cracking his skull and killing him instantly.

I sheath my sword and pull out the short sword I go to the first body and sheath both swords before taking his purse and the other as well. As I walk back to Rika my legs crumble from under me and my head hits the ground I lift my right hand from my right rib cage it was slick with crimson damn bastard got me good.

I run over to Dagon and grab him his hip and right rib cage was bleeding badly crimson dripping into the soil below. I set him down and go back to the horse bringing out bandages and the wine-skin as well. I take off his red cloak and brown shirt to find mutable old scars on his body he really was in countless battles wasn't he. The rib cage wound wasn't that bad just a slice and it was clean on that didn't rip and flesh or anything just straight sliced it. I pour the wine on the wound and he groans but doesn't wake up. I wrap the wound up and go to the hip I pull his pants down a little and ignore on what I could almost see and pour wine on the deep gash.

It went to the bone I could tell from how dark the blood was it was almost black as it seeps from his hip he would need stitches for that one. I wrap the wound up and put his pants back on with his shirt and wrap him up in the cloak. Know how do I get him on the horse?

"Dagon you have to wake up and get on the horse." I ask him shaking his shoulder he groans. I grab his shoulders and pull him to his knees barely his eyes open a little bit and with great effort I barely have him get on the horse. I hurry and grab the shield broadsword and two other swords including the men's purses like he was doing and put them on the horse before getting on. I barely know how to ride a horse but he can't so I just have to do my best.

As I start to trot from the place in into Mins his body slumps on my back the heat from his chest scorching my back as we ride further into Mins. The sun starts to set but I don't stop I had to find a village or something I needed professional help or at least a bed for him to recover on.

"Fucking bastards." I hear him mumble he wasn't awake so sleep talking or a nightmare.

"Don't die yet I still need you." I wipe tears from my eyes I don't know why though he wasn't a hero or an honorable person he was murderer like he said but I still needed him to get me to Fiore. As the moon starts to raise high in the sky I lights from a village come into view and I bring the horse to a faster trot.

I get to the inn I hope off the horse and run inside the inn and go to the counter as everyone looks at me wondering who the hell I was. I slam my hands on the counter and look up at the inn keeper. "I need help we were attacked by bandits and my companion is wounded badly". The inn keeper nods and follows me out were Dagon is hanging to the horse barely staying up on the beast.

"All show you to the doctors house down the street we better move he looks kind of pale must of lost quite a bit of blood." I nod and grab the rains of the horse and have it follow me as I stay on the heels of the inn keeper. "Bandit's huh that doesn't sound too good what happen to them?"

"He killed all three of them but collapsed after and was dripping with blood. I think he is getting a fever as well."

"That's not a surprise that happens a lot after battle that's where most of the soldiers die from not on the battle but after the battle dying from fever is common so don't expect him to live to long." His words chill me to the bone he stops and knocks on a small door of a home. An old lady opens the door and looks up at the horse before nodding and going back in. "She isn't much of a talker you better hurry all help you carry him." Together we get Dagon off the horse and into the house the lady points to a bed we put him on it and he closes the shutters around the bed.

"Just let her do what she does." The inn keeper leaves and I sink in a chair wiping sweat from my head.

I jerk awake as the lady walks past I rub my eyes it was still dark outside it must have been only an hour. "The lad should live it seems he has been through much worse than this he has a slight fever so he should be alright. It is weird to see someone like yourself in the company of a well-known mercenary he might not be known in these parts but in Seven and Bosco he is quite renowned the only way I know who he is because of the sword he has and the red cloak."

"Who is he? He never told me anything about himself only that he fought in countless battles." She looks at me and back at him.

"He might not me to tell you anything but I guess you can keep it a secret after all you will find out later anyway. He is known as the mage killer he has slayed many powerful mage's in battle and every mage in Seven's army is scared of him they say no mage can harm him with magic. He is a bloodthirsty person that's what I heard anyway he could kill anyone as long as you paid him. If I was you I would be careful if someone pays him to kill you he won't think twice about it. I never knew how young he was though I thought he at least had to be in his late twenties since the story goes back at least ten years."

"Ten years he's only seventeen how can it go back ten years unless he took over for his brother."

"That's probably why rumors are going so long and become big lies on how long the rumor comes around." I fall silent thinking he really was that bad of a person or was that just rumors that got spread I had no idea he probably won't talk about it so all I have to do is keep my mouth shut.

It was late afternoon when he wakes up he drank half of a wineskin and gave the lady two silver coins before we ride off not even saying one word as we ride out of the town. He sold the broad sword but kept the two short swords and shields he must needed them for something or just wanted to be prepared.

"You seemed to heal fast." I say as the silence was starting to drive me mad.

"Aye one reason I'm still alive I heal faster than most folks. Well will get to Joya in a week be prepared to be bored out of your mind?"

"Is Joya a very unstable nation or just right now?"

"It has always been unstable despite it being one of the riches with all their diamonds and jewels ever noble wants the best treasures from Joya that has made it a target of Desierto war chief's. Isenberg however hasn't attacked them they have a strong military and could probably take over Joya in two months but the nation keeps its military to the north protecting its borders from the kingdom of Pergrande Isenberg might be the only nation that can actually stand up against Pergrande in the long run."

"Sounds like everyone is always in fear of being invaded," I reply I never feared about being invaded by another nation across the sea I was scared of being beheaded instead.

"Kind of most of the time they only have border clashes that's about it no big war's has happen for maybe two three years the last was when Bosco attacked Seven's northern province because the nobles sent out raiding parties in their land. I remember going to the province and helping fighting off the Bosco military that was mostly made up of volunteer fighters the army was made up of ninety thousand with tent thousand regular soldiers of Bosco. The battle lasted two months entail Bosco finally retreated with their remaining fifteen thousand soldiers." I flinch that was a lot of people killed. "It could have ended much faster if the whole ninety thousand soldiers attacked us but we splint up into companies of a thousand and fought through the whole province. Let me tell you something invasion is scary but I know that wasn't a real invasion a real one would be an army of five hundred thousand or more invading and taking the whole country."


	3. Chapter 3 Dragon

I dump the bucket of cold water over my head shaking like a dog my wounds were basically healed I healed way to damn fast. After I dry off I put my cloak back on and put the hood over my head Seems that Rika hasn't found my secret yet despite having opportunities to do so lucky me. Come out Rika was already down with her wash it felt good to be clean after a long time of being covered in dirt.

"Can I ask you why you have red eyes?" she says as I strap on the two short swords on my back and put on my sword belt. It was a good question there is very few people with eyes like mine well no reason to tell the truth.

"My sword since it has its own magic to counter all other magic after a time it makes your eyes like this the same happened to my brother when he carried the sword." She nods and mounts the horse. Instead of mounting with her I take and lead it we needed to save the steeds strength if we wanted to cross all the nations we had to go through.

"Would you like to hear about the elves?"

"Yes I heard rumors of them but not enough to actually say they are real."

"Oh their real alright well were we don't know for certain. The elves came around when demons and dragons lived in this world human's weren't around just yet but soon would be. The demons hated the dragons and were always fought them but the dragons were stronger when it came to fighting. So the demons made an elf from humans that were barely starting to come to this world. The first elves only lived as long as a Dragonslayer two hundred years or so and weren't very strong as strong as a regular human but could heal faster and had their own special magic. They were the blood elves later high elves and wood elves were created and the last was dark elves together with all the types of elves including half breed elves they fought the dragons alongside the first Dragonslayers."

"What about after why aren't they here?" I raise a hand to shut her up.

"I'm getting to that damn this is a long story. After the fight with the dragons the elves run all of earth land here but when humans landed her by the millions war broke out and lasted three hundred years the elves lost the war and retreated to their main place they lived Enca the elves at this time numbered less than a five thousand. The blood elves however were far greater in number and along with the elves and humans took most of earth land back but again fell in ruin and at the end of the war humans lived in Enca. Elves supposed to be still around in the deeps of the forests or in a secret part of Enca. Stories of half breed elves and blood elves have been heard of one in Seven. The guy was over eighty years old and looked twenty one he's still around a man who was invincible on the battlefield."

"Invincible who was he?" I grin at her she was looking at me with sparking green eyes of hers in despite my thinking made her seem cute.

"Bone crusher his name was and said to have killed over two hundred men he was invincible no one ever killed him. The bad part was he was one of the enemies we had to face. I had a friend he taught me swordplay along with my brother he was my best friend I was wounded in a fight and couldn't go out in the battle. He told me he would be back but he never came back and someone said he faced bone crusher and couldn't even get one swing before the guy cut him clean in half."

"Do you think he really is invincible?"

"Well maybe all find out I have always wanted to cross blades with him I'm pretty sure all be killed but still. He can't be invincible not at all it's just he is good like myself to a mage I am invincible but that's because they can't use magic on me to a regular soldier I am nothing but a fellow swordsmen."

"If dragonslayers live for two hundred years I have never heard of one above the age of forty."

"That's a good questions I have no answer to that I'm pretty sure other people like in fairytail has the answer but I sure don't I'm just a mercenary."

We continue on silence as we finally go into the country of Joya it would take three days to get out of this place and into Isenberg. We stop at a town and I bought her a cloak that would keep her dry and warm. I learned that in the east they had umbrella's to keep them dry I sure thought that was weird but then again that was almost a world away and I was use to earth land.

"So how many dragons are we talking about?"

"Well I think it's like ten thousand or something like that a few others have been spotted across the land. But the main goal I guess for the dragons is Fiore so we have to defeat the dragons there. I have to tell you mate I don't really think that we can win not at all."

"Then we did you even bother taking me here just so I can be slaughtered?" I chuckle the girl didn't understand war.

"Because we still might have a chance and because it's my job after all. I don't really care if one dragon can kill one battalion of soldiers all still fight and most likely die on the field not being able to even touch a dragon."

"Are you not scared of death then?"

"Everyone is scared of death even me but it makes it easy for me to accept it since I have no one waiting for me. I feel bad about everyone else though kids parents friends that's the bad thing what you leave behind is hard going to the next world is quite easy."

"Well I'm scared and I have no one to come back to I'm so scared I just want to run."

"Then do it and be a coward in the place I grew up you had two choice's in life live a coward or die a warrior. A coward is much worse than dying a warrior in my opinion we might not have much honor but we still have our pride."

She looks at me from the saddle for several minutes thinking about my words. "So if there is no chance of you coming back you will still go."

"If I had a choice of living and being a coward then yes I would still go and lose my life along with everyone else. Life and death isn't something I care about." I go silent and she doesn't reply to my words.

I look at the city it was different than anything I saw before. "The place is quite big one of the newer cities in Joya lets drop in and get something to eat." I nod already feeling my stomach growling for something to fill it up.

We were close to going into Isenberg so half way there to a destination that was a relief. The city streets were lively as we find an inn and fill up on stew and bread. "Well Joya isn't a really bad place not as bad as Seven so I think the citizen's keep that in thought."

"Have you ever fought against Joya?" I ask it seemed like Dagon fought against everyone and anyone.

"Nay never fought against their soldiers not once I usually fought bandit's rogues and other mercenaries the only other kingdom soldiers I have faced are Bosco and Fiore. Both of them had good soldiers Fiore good mage force and was hard to break into but now each mage in the Fiore military are scared of me the mage killer. I'm sure you have heard about me the lady in that village probably told you."

"Yeah seems like you know when people are keeping secrets. She said not to trust you." He chuckles and takes a swig of ale before getting to his feet to leave the inn.

"That's some good advance keep that to word don't trust mercenaries were only in it for the money and that's it. Damn I wonder if we have time to stop by the brothel." I glare at him and he just smirks back. "Fine no time alright I'm going to go buy some supplies take some coin and buy something you want." He hands me a purse of silver along with a dagger. "Meet me back at the stables." I nod and he leaves.

I walk around the city streets going to the city center were a market was filled with a lot of alien looking things I have never once seen in my life. Neckless made of blue and red jewels swords that were curved but double bladed at the same time. I go to the center of the place were a fountain was with crystal blue water. The water seems to dance around the fountain up in the air and falling back down in the main body of water it was quite neat to see it.

"You all alone?" I look up to see two young men one carrying a short sword on his hip and the other a very expensive looking dagger.

"No I have a traveling partner he's out getting goods for us."

"Then you have time why not we get you something to eat and drink." The younger man says looking at me with sly dark brown eyes. "I've never seen a easterner before what are you doing way out here in Joya?"

"I'm traveling with a friend to Fiore."

"What the hell is that?" The older man says looking up in the sky covering his eyes from the sun as he does so.

I look up to see a big falcon sweeping in becoming bigger and bigger it wasn't a falcon. Bright orange light flashes from it and a second later a fire ball hits the street in front of us exploding with fire. The two men take off running as another orange flaming ball hits behind us screams feel the air as everyone runs for their life then the dragon with a gush of wind that sends me hitting the ground flat on my back slams in the middle of the plaza.

Talons slam me down and the dragon presses its paw down on me. "I have found you Dragonslayer you can't hide from my nose." It says in a deep voice that rumbles through my chest making my teeth clatter in my mouth. "You seem weak though your smell isn't strong but another's you smell of him who is he another Dragonslayer no it can't be he doesn't smell like one," he rumbles putting his snort close to me breathing hot musty breath all other me. Was he talking about Dagon then what was going on was there something else in this city or was he just here for me.

Tears sting my eyes as he opens his mouth revealing long sharp fangs that go to bite down over me. The dragon suddenly shrieks out in pain the sound cutting into my ears as it turns its head to see who hurt him. I look at well Dagon was ten feet away his Norse sword in his right hand he just threw one of the short swords that ended up in the left eye of the dragon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing coming to pick a fight?" Dagon saws staring down at the dragon I'm surprised he could even keep his knees from clattering together he had no hopes of defeating this beast.

"You are the one that smells strong who are you little one?" Dagon stares at the dragon and slowly starts to walk at the beast picking up his shield that he dropped on the ground as he goes.

"Me I'm Dagon killer of mage's murderer of children hunter of demons and the one who fights against all kinds of enemies." The dragon gives a deep growl that shakes the very earth around him.

"Little Dagon you are weak compared to me do not bossed about your deeds you have no deeds compared to mind you aren't even good enough to know my name."

"I do not wish to know the name of a beast I'm about to hunt." Dagon swings his sword down cutting off a whole claw of the dragon's left paw making him shriek more. The dragon brings its talons from me and swipes at Dagon who ducks and rules and runs his sword up into the beast's chest.

I saw his blade that should of broke making contact with the dragons scales run right through them and into the beast's bone. He shrieks and tosses himself sending Dagon rolling ten feet. Dagon stops and gets back to his feet laughing from his hood.

"Is that all you got dragon killer of hundreds you are being beaten by the mage killer the magic hunter the one that will end you." The dragon roars and I cover my ears as it stings them when it's down and I remove my ears blood is on my palms.

The dragon's chest raises and I see a blink of flame a second later a blaze of fire is sent at Dagon he was done for. Dagon slams his sword into the ground and puts his shield up as the flame consumes all around him. I fill new tears come to my eyes as I try to get to my feet only to fall back to my knees watching as the flames stop.

Dagon comes out of the flames sweeping his sword and making the orange light vanish like it was never there to begin with. His face is bright red from the heat but he was still alive. "Well to bad them flames have magic in them I am the breaker of magic dragon don't underestimate me."

The dragon growls and slams his spiked tail down on Dagon who jumps to the side barely dodging the attack. He brings his shield up as the tail goes to slam into him. Dagon's shield explodes as the spikes make contact with the wood and sends him rolling a few feet from me. I drop over him his left arm was nothing but a bloody mess as he goes to his knees.

"Take the short sword your magic can hurt the dragon no matter how weak it is. My sword doesn't him heal like he usually does so his wounds will fester all we need to do is give a good deadly mortal blow to him." He wheezes I draw the short sword and look at him he gives me a grin and goes to his feet his left arm hanging lifeless at his side.

"You dare harm me mortal you have some nerves to go against someone like me I am a god compared to your power, taking a few steps at us.

"Maybe but you feel your wounds don't you they feel like they are already festering they will take a long time to heal you know the reason why dragon." The dragon growls and sends a blaze of fire at us. Dagon grabs me in his one good arm and slams his sword down. Green light forms around us as the flames consume everything but us heat scorches my skin but as the flames stop he sweeps them away with one swing.

"Alright attack with your magic all follow with my own strike on it." I nod for some reason just feeling his vibe next to me runs new energy through my limbs and I feel like I can fight in a battle of thousands as long as he his standing with me.

He bolts at the dragon and I let purple flame form in my palm. I throw a spiral of flame that hits the dragon in the face burning its scales as well as its one good right eye. It shrieks and with a blinding swoop sends me to the ground face first. I go to get on my knees and my right shoulder collapses blood drips on the ground below it must have got me with one of its talons. I go to feel it with my lift hand and feel meat lopped out to the side a chunk of flesh just out of my whole body.

My vision goes dark with spots and I fight to stay awake as I see Dagon go at the dragon running his sword in the side of the dragon's neck. The dragon screams a deathly howl and takes off sending Dagon flying to the ground from the gust of wind. Everything starts to go dark as he gets to his feet and sheaths his sword and flopping to his knees.

"Holy shit ok hold on your going to be alright no worrying over a flesh wound." Tears come to my eyes as I look up into his cold eyes he has no tears for me not one he really was a heartless mercenary.

I look down at her right shoulder blade. A whole long chunk of meat and flesh hangs from where it supposed to be and blood pumps from the wound. I snatch my dagger from her belt and slice it across my left forward making blood seep from my arm and on her wound. I say a few words in ancient he same words that I did with animal back when we first came out for the journey.

I slice myself again making more blood fall on the wound as it bubbles and starts to close the gash in her back. My skin starts to go pale white and cold sweat drips from my face as I make even more crimson fall on her the wound closes up entail it's nothing but a long slice in her back that is not that deep. I let my blood stop and go to take out the pieces of wood that is in my left arm after I bandage it up. I grab Rika and cradling her in my arms as I stagger from the place to the stables. Everyone was looking outside as the dragon flies away in owe damn asses the only reason they were still alive because of me and Rika.

I get to the stables and put her on the horse before getting on hand her wound on her back was really nothing was healing fast as my blood keeps it up entail all the magic that I seeped into her leaves the body. She would not even end up with a scar lucky her. I keep her glued on my chest so she wouldn't fall off the horse as we gallop away from the city. We had to move the dragon would be healed in two weeks or so with a regular weapon the dragon would be healed in a matter of minutes to hours but not my blade.

Night falls and I don't stop my vision starts to sway and finally as dawn starts to approach I stop and let the horse drink from a stream. I put Rika on the ground wrapped her up in blankets and her cloak before falling beside her face first and not bothering to even move. My eyes start to close well that was fun in its own way.

I open my eyes it was dusk I sit up from the blankets that cover me. I still have the same cloths on and I search my back to fine only smooth skin. How was I even still alive? I should be dead no one could heal that wound not without a lot of magical healing and a very powerful healer. I look to my right to see Dagon with pale clammy skin in the face first in the dirt sleeping. I touch his right arm he was cold as ice it almost seems like all the blood in his whole body was gone.

I go to the horse and unpack food and water and went to make a fire. After fifteen minutes I just use my flames to make a fire and start to boil the water in a small metal bucket. Dagon starts to turn in his sleep cold sweat starting to break all over his skin as it drips in the earth below. I wrap him up in blankets and put my hand on his head it wasn't a fever he was cold as ice and his lips are purple. It looks like someone who just lost all their magical power and was ready to die but he didn't have any magic on him besides the sword. I pull back some of his long hair over his ear and nearly jumped out of my skin as I stare my eyes as wide as bulling balls at the ear. It was pointed his ear was pointed what was that about elves ears were pointed but he was a human right not an elf why would he have pointed ears. I heard powerful magicians that live for hundreds of years end up with pointed ears from the magic's effects but he wasn't a magician just a swordsmen. Was this an effect from the sword or something else that he never told me about?

I chew on a piece of bread as I watch him. Night falls and his skin starts to turn its regular color something was up with him did he really have magic was he a mage and just didn't use magic or something else. The dragon found him odd not like a human so he was different way different then a regular human he has pointed ears maybe he was really an elf that has been living for thousands of years but then he could have killed those three bandits easily. No he was something else and I cannot just ask him.

I wake up as dawn rises from the mountains and look at Dagon who is still sleeping. I eat some bread and go and saddle the horse I have trouble with the saddle the damn thing weighed way too much. When I get back Dagon sits up rubbing his eyes with his good hand the other was in bandages the bone however wasn't broken for some reason a regular person wouldn't be able to move the damn limb for the rest of their lives.

"Morning girlie you feeling alright I had a healer take care of the wound for you I'm surprised your alive." He says with eyes that were to obviously lying.

I open my mouth to ask him when I realize maybe I shouldn't. After all he is a mercenary and could kill me if I found out he had the power to do that without much effort after all. Maybe I should ask him when we get somewhere he can't harm me. "We better go you were dripping with cold sweat you must have had a bad dream." He nods and gets to his feet.

Soon we cross into Isenberg and he seems to cheer up once we are in the border. "Do you like Isenberg?"

"Aye the place is good the king is a good king who lets everyone speak with free speech you can believe whatever you wish and each peasant can rise to any rank they seem fit and with great effort."

"Oh must be good what is Fiore like then?"

"Well it's controlled by a council of mages. Mage's have the most power in the land not something I find pleasing but I guess it could be worse they have really strong mages and the power to probably take over Seven with not much effort this is where the dragon's attacked a little while ago fifty of them in the southern provinces and ninety in the northern provinces. Once we get to fairytail we have to get you into training they need all the Dragonslayer they can people like me aren't that much of a help but we serve a purposes."

"You've saved me so I think you are fit for a battle against dragons." He shrugs and doesn't answer the question. Did any of the other mages in fairytail now about his pointed ears or was I the only person alive that knows?


	4. Chapter 4 Duel

I roll my shoulders in there sockets feeling sore still from the long ride into Isenberg east provinces. The dragon hasn't come back yet but I bet it was pretty pissed being defeated by me and a Dragonslayer that could be killed by a regular bandit. I crack my fingers and grab my sword belt and strapping it on. Being with the girlie wasn't that bad well unless you're talking about brothels the damn girl didn't let me ever have enough time to go to one not like them actually not a big fan of them but letting go is one thing that I like to do once in a while.

I walk down the stairs nod to the innkeeper and went out the horse was saddled and ready with Rika on its back. "So you finally decided on waking up come on we need to get to the border of Seven today."

"Right the most screwed up country in this whole land hippy let's just go." I walk beside the horse as she actually for once rides it after a while she was finally getting use to the beast and learning how to function alongside it.

The girl didn't really talk that morning usually she wasn't this shy or something else was up no something was up she wasn't shy around me anymore. I look at the sun as it raises high in the sky I hated this traveling thing I never went across these many countries in my life. We stop as a creek and let the horse drink and graze as we have some light launch.

"So do you think the dragon will come back? When I was with Violet she was never like that dragon before."

"Damn bet your ass it's come back a dragon doesn't accept defeat very lightly I wouldn't doubt it is waiting right now to take us out and this time we probably won't stand a chance. Dragons are strong creatures but sometimes foolish in their own strength and power they think other creatures are just ant's under their feet well we showed that dragon the other day that wasn't true. We took away some of its bride and honor so it should be back soon."

"I don't ever want to fight one of those again." She says pulling her right shoulder blade remembering the wound that wasn't their anymore. I may have fixed and healed the wound but I can't heal the mind that was the bad thing she still could remember the pain even feel it at times.

"Were you scared fighting the dragon?"

"Aye I was scared freaking scared shitless thought I might fall and piss my pass right there."

"Why didn't you run then the dragon wouldn't have attacked you it was only after me?" I chuckle and look at her big bright green eyes.

"I have a job to do I won't let even a god get in my way of doing it. I'm a stubborn man when it comes to things like this."

"Well thanks for saving me again." I laugh and get to my feet.

"Don't thank me it's a job you shouldn't trust mercenaries when they save you because they are after something always after something."

"So will it be dangerous once we get into Seven?"

I shrug maybe you could never tell they had rumors the princess was raising an army to take over Seven by force and the nobles were starting to take their summer fights even worse this year than usual. "We'll just see about that when we get there should be roughly three days at the most now."

"So what will I be learning when the other Dragonslayer's start to teach me?"

"I'm not really sure not like I'm a Dragonslayer myself but I think it has to do about controlling your power to keep yourself in the fight as long as possible since you only have a body that is slightly better than a humans you have to work on that. Then I think you get to learn how to use your dragon roar that is one of the main attacks against a dragon that can break a dragon's spirit making it easy to kill that wastes a lot of energy however. The real thing I know is that you need to get stronger to fight the dragons or else we might be all screwed and live in fear of the beasts once again."

We stop for the night at a meadow and let the horse graze as we go to work fixing supper that only consisted of dry bread and cold dried meat but we couldn't complain much. I eat the meal without talking didn't really feel in the mood but I knew after a while as the silence eats her away she will finally start talking. She stares at me for some time not exactly at me more like gazing through me as the night starts to fall and shadows creep at us wanting to snag us into the darkness as they sway this way and that.

"Do you ever want something to fight for or someone to be waiting for you after you are done with your work?" She says with a deathly voice that was pure seriousness."

"Not really I don't really know though maybe. I don't really need anyone just my sword and I'm fine."

"There's more to life than a weapon or magic that's what Sema taught me." I chuckle and look up at the star littered sky more to life.

"Well maybe there is but I'm sure not going to see that more of what life is. Being a blade for hirer is the only thing I know I'm called a monster brute and murderer for what I do and it's all true I am a monster worse than human. You pay me and all kill for you then kill you the next week when our contract is done and someone pays me to cut your head from your shoulders."

"Doesn't sound much a life to me," she states looking at me wither her twinkling green eyes.

"Well I guess after this is all over you can have your nice good life with friend's family all that good stuff and all keep my life." She doesn't reply but instead lays down I shake my head and wrap my red cloak around myself to keep myself warm from the cold breeze.

I sit watching my big brow Alex stares into the camp of the enemy's camp. "Well seems like a hundred of them or so we should be able to kill all of them." He whispers everything else behind us agrees with him nodding several times in the dark. "Dagon you stay in the back of the attack alright not in the front we can't have you dying at the young age of fourteen can we." I nod my legs were shaking in my boots as I grip my small shield and short Norse sword in my hands.

As all our cavalry mount their steeds I stay a few feet behind Alex my sword shaking in my hands as the single is about to be given. A flare shoots in the air one of those magic ones the mages can do the whole place is lit up with nothing but white from the glowing small sun in the air.

I jump to my feet and start running as the sound of steel on steel fill the air. I keep my shield leveled as I run into the fray finding a week spot in the ranks of the enemy and dive in. I strike out hitting a soldier in his twenties in the elbow cutting the arm almost in half he screams and I leave him ducking back into the fray keeping my shield over my to protect from any attacks I don't know that are coming.

I block an ax blow that slams into my left arm bruises it as I slide on my feet three feet back from how much the blow was given force on me. "They even let little lads fight as mercenaries know disappointing well to bad your life is going to end." My heart freezes as he brings his ax down I raise my shield to block it and the curved head of the ax comes from the top and almost cuts through to the middle of my shield. I slip my hand free and roll to the side getting back to my feet and facing my foe.

The ax welder comes at me yelling a war cry as he brings his ax down on my body. I barely jump to the side feeling the blade slice through my left arm I ignore the pain and run my sword up at the six foot man. My razor sharp point runs right through his neck and out the back blood gushes from his mouth as he falls to the ground grabbing at the gabbing gash in his neck

I give a sigh of relief and force down bile that rises in my throat. I ben coughing my guts at as I watch the man's corpse I kill someone I actually took another's life. "You haven't killed me yet." The man's dead face looks up at me and he gets to his feet. I look at him in utter fear and slam my sword down on his neck nearly chopping it off his shoulders he doesn't fall. "You ended my life it's my turn to do the same."

He swings his ax and I raise my sword to block it. The ax blade slams into my blade and sends me spinning to the ground. I go to get up when I feel hot pain strike at my right lower leg. I roll away and go to get up only to fall back down I look at my leg to see only a bloody stump that replaced it. Tears hit my eyes as I look up at the ax welder he raises over his head. I bring my sword up to block the incoming blow and feel striking pain and snapping of bone as the ax lops my right arm off completely.

"Time for you to leave this world you don't deserve to be in it anyway your nothing but a monster a brute a murderer something who doesn't have anything or anyone. Leave this world and no one will notice won't remember your name won't recall you." Tears slide down my face as I the ax slams into my back and forces me to the ground crunching of bone and ripping of flesh fill my ears I was done for.

I jerk away slamming my skull in Rika's forehead she jumps back holding her head and rolling on the ground groaning. I'm dripping with cold sweat as I remember the pain of being hacked to pieces. "What the hell was that for I was just checking it seemed like you really had some bad nightmares." She moans getting to her feet and rubbing her head. "What the hell were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing important we still have some time go back to sleep all go brush the horse." She shrugs and goes back to her place and lies down. I get to my feet nad buckle my sword belt on and brush off my red cloak before going to the horse who was still in the meadow.

Shit one of those dreams again but this time it was that guy I've had dreams like that before each one a different person that I have taken their life from. Maybe I really didn't belong in the living world anymore I've done shit that is unforgivable all probably end up going to oblivion and becoming a demon when I die. And what was that girl doing concerned with me she doesn't need to be not like were friends.

I feel the horse stumble under me jerking me awake. The traveling was making my body sore and sleep was impossible. And not having a path for three days wasn't my time of being happy. "Seven is close right we should be reaching the border by nightfall." The hooded mercenary gives a small look above me sighs.

"Yes we are going to reach it by nightfall come the hell down we aren't in no really hurry. And once we get into Seven you are going not to really wish that we went into there so when we pass through villages keep your head down and hood on. Most people know me their or my brother actually and everyone knows he's dead but wearing the sword and cloak should keep trouble away from us."

The sun sets as we get closer to the border and see smoke rises from a camp it was defiantly Isenberg soldiers. They have at least fifty or so and some were stained with dried blood a battle on the border or something else.

"Let's check it out we have to make sure the border is safe if not were going to double back and go through Bosco." I nod and we pick up our pace going into the camp.

The guards stop us and Dagon raises his hands showing he has no weapon or was going to draw his sword on his hip. A Captain by the looks of it comes out his head bandages with bloody bandages and his eyes were dark and deep like he just say some of the worse fighting he ever witnessed in his life.

"Who are you?" He says his voice deep and very anger.

"We were just wondering if the border is safe or not were crossing into Seven to get to Fiore." The Captain looks at Dagon and at the red cloak he wears.

"Not really they have a group of bandits very good ones at that we think they are a group of rogue mercenaries about seventy of them in all. We have fifty soldiers here ready for battle but we don't stand much of a chance they know this place better than us. They have been attacking anyone at the border so I wouldn't bet your luck on crossing."

"Do you need any help fighting the bandits I may be young but I have some experience with a sword?"

The Captain again glares at Dagon like he was about to draw his sword but couldn't decide if he really wanted to or not. "We could use some help if you don't mind we plan on keeping this area for around three days before reinforcements arrive we could use another man ready to fight off their attacks if need be. What's your name anyway?"

"Dagon no last name or anything and this is Rika from the east." I give a bow and he nods at me before gesturing us to come in. I dismount and fall right behind Dagon as the men look at me with much curiosity first time seeing someone from the east so its expected doesn't make me feel any better. I pull my cloak's hood on my head and grab Dagon's cloak in my small fingers as he puts us in a tent that must have been to one of his men that died.

"You can stay here the men won't harm the girl all make sure of that they wouldn't want to have their heads come off. It's good to meet you Dagon tell me are you related to the mage killer I've heard about the red cloak on the battle field we call him the red spirit."

"He was a friend of mine we fought together and he taught me everything he knows about swordplay to bad he's dead but it was bound to happen one day he after all was a mercenary."

"Right well I hope you live up to his reputation because the leader of the rogues is a mage with a Scythe." Dagon's face goes pale and he wipes sweat from his brow.

"Well then we best be careful when fighting a mage who is a commander." The Captain nods and leaves us.

"You know the guy or something?"

"Sure do I nearly cut his whole jaw off his body I bested him in a battle. He has been bent on killing me ever since then I couldn't believe he actually lived if he's the person I'm thinking of this will might be a really bloody battle."

We sit in the tent chewing on dried bread as night falls over the camp and fires hit the night illuminating the tent's side making everything in it glow. "So who is this scythe guy anyway?"

Dagon looks at me at me the orange glowing making the shadows over his eyes look deadly and his skin flew and flawless despite how he had uncountable scars on his body if he takes off his shirt. "Well he was a mage for another noble and we fought in a battle with two legions of men ten thousand fighting over a small farm you could imagine how many bodies littered the ground and how the blood was soaking in the soil by the end of the day. I was standing in the middle of the mount of corpses the only one to make it out alive from the skirmish and I spotted him with his men they thought they were going to win the battle. Well when he came out I was in the mount of corpses and when he passed over me I jumped to my feet and lopped his bodyguards head clean off and he came at me only to have his jaw almost chopped off. We won the battle and I heard he lived and took up the scythe has a weapon since he didn't have one then he was helpless against my sword. He has been bent on revenge since then."

Thinking about it he must have made a lot of enemies in Seven so why would we even go through the country in the first place. "Can you beat him?"

"If he uses magic sure no problem but magic and a blade user is hard to deal with especially a scythe using one in battle means you are a man that has been bent on using it since it is a hard weapon to learn how wield. He might even be better than me when it comes down to a sword fight. But we'll just see who winds it won't be the first time I have fought against someone who was way stronger than me."

He falls silent and I don't reply just hearing all that put me to an unease feeling in my gut. I wake up several times in the night feeling cold and the unease stilling sticking in my gut like a cold dagger turning slowly and mixing them together in a slowly turning slushy. When dawn comes I get up and put my hair in my pigtails before falling on Dagon's heels outside and snatched up a shovel. The whole morning we dug holes and put in spiked logs that worked as a fence defense in the camp some of the rogues were spotted down river but paid them no mind they were just scanning the area waiting to make a good attack.

I drop the shovel and fall on my but on the edge of my whole looking up at Dagon who had his hood pressed as far as it could go the same as I did. The soldiers still give me looks from where they rest talking hushed with each other.

"Dagon is feigners so uncommon in earth land?" He takes a sip of water out of his skin and turns to me.

"Well in Isenberg it isn't very common it's not the most popular kingdom when it comes to tourists Fiore has quite a bit of feigners in it. Just get used to the staying even in Fiore easterners are not that common after all you're almost a whole world away from earth land."

"Do you think the rogues will attack anytime soon?"

He takes another sip of water and passes the skin to me and I take two long gulps of water. "That I am not sure I may not know the guy's name but I know is deal he is not the type of person that you can get a hold of so to speak. He always does the unresponsive and attacks were you won't expect him so expect the unexpected."

Expect the unexpected? I heard the raze before in history class general's always tried to do the unexpected so the army always tried to figure out the least likely way the enemy would attack and defense that position or strike first. So was this mage really like a commander of an army not just a bunch of bandits seeing that I guess Dagon's help in this would come in handy. But if Dagon falls in battle it would be strikingly hard to get to Fiore and find fairytail.

"Don't worry we will win I have a feeling that mister scythe mage will want to make this interesting. He is the guy after all that wants to be feared what better way than challenging someone to a duel and slays him in front of all his comrades."

"A way to get rid of moral then but that would risk much if he falls on the duel then his men will most likely rout and be broken easy to fall and dispatch without much lose to our side."

"That's right but this man doesn't care about that he thinks if he falls everyone else should fall right behind him. He is not right in the head I guess I am one of the reasons for that the guy is bent on revenge and hasn't had it once this will be the second time we meet and once he sees I'm here he'll do anything to make sure my head is on spear."

"If you fight him will you use other means if he's stronger?" He looks up and a sly smirk that chills me to the bone spreads across his lips.

"Of course once I get him in a good spot all put a dagger between his shoulder blades or put a bullet through his skull. Not like this is some honorable fight this is a fight between war survivors that only lived through war from doing sly motives. I'm not really proud of those sly tricks but I did what I had to I wasn't stronger than most and wasn't as skilled at all so I had to come up for more ways of dealing with foes on the killing fields."

Afternoon rules by without any fighting and when twilight settles that's when we see many men in gray and brown with the flicker chainmail come up the hill. I look at Dagon clutching the hilt of my katana on my side. "Stay behind me alright if I end up falling you get the horse and just ride don't let them catch you."

"Ok first battle little nervous," I say my voice cracking and shaking as I look up at him wanting to clutch his arm and burry my face in his strong shoulder.

"That's normal don't use your magic unless you need to as well if you do use your magic they will spot you and you will be their main target." Again I nod and step a few feet back.

"Get into positions shields up in front archers behind keep your spears at the ready men don't let them get into the camp." The Captain shouts his voice ringing out as the sun sets behind the mountains.

"Yes sir!" men shout back and in less than a minute everyone was at their spots shields in front of them and spears at ready.

It will be alright no way Dagon will let them get through once they see him they might just run in fear. I say to myself looking down at my feet as the sound of boots slamming into the grass below comes up the hill. "Girlie stay focused no drowsing off."

I nod and gulp down a lungful of air my heart rising to a million miles per hour as the first sound of steel on steel fills my ears. Men scream as they fall from wounds and soon the whole camp was in a uproar with swords spears and maces attacking each other.

I look to see a red cloak dart into the enemy ranks and crimson flies in the air and Dagon jumps back blocking an ax that swings at his head. He came up most of his foes throats they were big hunks of men all with beards and most I knew were Norse. Dagon blocks a spear smacking it away and then runs his sword through the leg of the foe before ranking it right and ripping half of the legs meat and flesh off the bone. The foe falls to one knee and looks up as a sword crashes to his skull killing him instantly. Dagon falls back a little I knew he was being careful he doesn't have armor no helm and no shield to protect him he was vulnerable to any weapons.

A rogue bursts out of the lines of fighting and charges me with his Norse battle sword just as long as Dagon's but chipped from head to toe of the blade. I draw my katana and block the sword barely keeping on my feet as the masses hunk of steel nearly throws me to the ground. I slide back and block another barely keeping the sword up as pain shoots up my right arm and through my neck shaking my teeth in my skull.

I slide further back and the rogue raises his sword to only fall to the ground as a sword bursts out of his chest blood gushes from the wound as the sword is yanked out the back. The Captain looks at me and nods before turning back to the battle at hand. I let out a sigh of relief the fighting stops second later and I hear a voice come from outside the camp it was harsh and low like a deadly growl from a dog.

"Mage killer it is good to see you again. I have stopped this pointless skirmish to challenge you to a duel with me tonight." I see Dagon go to the edge of the camp looking down the hill snarling.

"You want a fight bastard then you're going to get one." Dagon shout back before cleaning his sword off on a dead rogue and slamming it back into his sheath on his hip. The soldiers collect the bodies and take any useful gear and piles up the enemy bodies but lines up their own men giving them much grief over their fallen comrades."

Dagon goes back to the ten with me on the heels he takes out his wineskin and gulps at the skin several times before taking it off and graving a piece of bread and shoving it in his mouth. "So it really was him that's good if I end him here then his men will flee and we win this fight."

"And if you fall from his blade?" I say in barely a whisper.

"Then you leave take the horse and just leave beforehand try to get a hold of my sword and give it to fairytail I'm sure the guild can make use of such a weapon despite with only a handful of men that can actually wield the sword."

As fires are lit Dagon comes out of the ten breathing in the cold night air and adjusting his sword belt around his waist before heading to the edge of the camp wiping his brow as he looks up at the cloudy sky. Rain drops start to fall to the earth almost knowing that soon someone will die and the gods wanted just to play around with our emotions making everything worse and even worse.

Scythe comes up the heel even from my distance I can see the long scar on the side of his mouth his white teeth of his jaw showing as one area of the mouth has no skin at all exposing the whites of his teeth to everyone. I take in a breath as Dagon walks down the hill being careful so he won't slip on the wet grass below his heavy boots.

"Well I am so happy that I can see you again lad. You have grown quite a bit and have a better look about you a look of a murderer now I'm taking a liking to it." He shouts for everything to hear as he gives a few practice swings with his scythe. He looks like death himself as the scythe begins to glow and shine in the light of the rain.

"Well your just a bother to me scar face you should of died on the battlefield then no one would of died today." The rogue mage just laughs and takes a step at Dagon.

"Let's finish this here lad lets show who is stronger."

"Those are the only wise words I think you are capable of good to know."

Dagon draws his sword and holds it with both hands as the mage strikes at him with a bolt of blue magic that vanishes as it hits the blade of Dagon's weapon. The mage charges at him and swings his scythe down on Dagon who raises his sword and blocks it. With power of any wood work the mage brings his curved scythe blade and pulls hit the razor sharp blade and point digging into Dagon's back cutting through his red cloak and into is flesh.

Dagon quickly slides the sword on his shoulder and swings the scythe away and strikes out at the mage only to have his sword slipped away by the back of the scythe. Dagon slides to the left swinging down on the mage slamming his sword into the dark wood of the scythe as his blade is on the wood the mage brings the blade up and nearly cuts Dagon's head off. Dagon barely avoids it rolling away and jumping back to his feet.

Dagon keeps his sword in front of him glaring at the mage and letting out a deep breath then taking in another one. "Well it seems you have gotten better than I thought you would however I don't really think it's going to save you much in this duel."

Dagon nods and then charges to the right and swings his sword hitting the blade of the scythe and sending it flying back only to have the back of the scythe implanted into his left side of his face sending him flying to the ground. Dagon rises to his feet with gasping breath and without as much as a sound puts his sword back out in front of him.

"That lad is fighting well never seen someone block that scythe the last time I saw the mage kill my friends." The Captain says to me looking down at the duel with eyes that wanted to drink in all the pleasure of seeing two people kill each other.

"Dagon will win he has fought worse foes then the mage rogue I have seen it." He nods and I look back down at the men who jump at each other striking lightning fast each one not breaking off the contact of blows.

They both jump back from each other and blood drips from the arm of the mage who grunts and snarls at Dagon. "You fucking monster your worse than me not even human," I hear the mage growl barely in a whisper. Did I hear that wrong? No he clearly said that no doubt about that. Dagon wasn't human what did that mean? If he wasn't human then what was he? I remember what he said something about they still have elves of all races half breed elves the first elves the blood elves and the regular high elves which one was he if he was an elf?

"You call me a monster all put your head on my door step to make sure no one calls me that unless they want to pay the price." Dagon snarls back at the mage rogue.

In a blind of a move Dagon falls to one knee as the scythe falls on him. Dagon brings his sword over his back barely blocking the blow of the scythe. In less than a second the back of the scythe slams into his face crimson splashing from his nose as it crunches from breaking.

Dagon falls back and the scythe falls on him I close my eyes and cover them with my hands. There is a cling of metal then a scream but it wasn't Dagon's scream. I open my eyes to see the Norse blade through the mages shoulder. With a sweep of the scythe he throws Dagon to the side his sword coming out of the mages shoulder blood flying from the blade as it clatters to the ground below.

Even with one arm the mage attacks Dagon who draws his dagger with ease making Dagon jump back. He was off balance probably could barely see from all the blood in his face and the broken nose. The scythe again drops on Dagon but this time he jumps back and with one swing of a hand throws the dagger at the mage the dagger berries into the mages stomach to the hilt.

The mage gasps in pain and before he can do anything Dagon rolls behind him and snatches up his sword turning back to the mage and advances on him. The mage shoots more than one bolt of blue light that vanishes as the blade consumes each bolt of light with ease. Dagon bolts at the mage and swings his sword bringing his blade down and cutting off the right arm of his foe. The scythe falls to the ground and he looks at the stump that used to be his arm as Dagon's sword falls on the side of his neck nearly cutting the whole head clean off the man's shoulders. The mage crumbles to the ground stone dead Dagon was the victor.

I let out a breath realizing I was holding in my breath. Dagon cleans his sword off and puts it in his sheath before grabbing a purse from his dead foe and coming back to the camp with cheers of victory that wait for him. "Well looks like you were right lass he did win." The Captain says with a grin and goes back to his tent.

Back in the tent I wipe Dagon's broken nose with a damp cloth as he goes by stitching his cloak back together. The wound on his back was already bandaged not many wounds but he looks like shit when I look at his face. His nose was twice its size and his eyes were nearly shut.

"I thought you were going to die there for a second." I say dropping the cloth and letting him grab his nose making sure it wasn't twisted in the wrong direction.

"Not like I was going to die I didn't even use my pistol will the reason for that his magic ward he had would have blocked the bullet but it wouldn't block a silver dagger." He brings the dagger and gives it to it was just as shiny as his sword and has engraved runes on it like the Norse sword but not as exotic.

"Looks like we can start moving soon right?"

"Tomorrow we're leaving we only have four days left entail we get into Fiore then maybe a one day journey to the capital. It should pass with ease unless a dragon stops us of course."

"Well I'm pretty sure that you won't let that get into your way you've made that clear by now." He chuckles under his breath and finishes stitching his cloak.

"Alright then get some sleep we leave in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5 fairy tail

I dunk my head in the icy water feeling the chill seep into my skull as I flip my hair back and look around making sure the girlie wasn't close as I put my shirt and cloak back on making sure to over my ears. We were so close barely at the capital Seven was behind us we found no danger in the kingdom and I felt good about that. Fiore was in almost chaos everyone was telling stories about the dragons and so forth the guards in each town and city was having trouble with controlling everyone and the royal army that was made up of sixteen thousand elite soldiers including a thousand lower knights our all on high alert.

I go back to the camp were Rika is saddling the horse she was surprising good at it well that was expected on how much traveling we have done crossing the majority of the nations in earth land will do things to you. "I have a question do guilds old real power in Fiore?" a good question if I might say so myself always know who rules in a kingdom.

"Well they have influence but only a bit in political matters and military besides Outhern Wolves they are a mercenary guild made up of swordsmen mages and all other people the leader is called Mama nothing is known of her except she saved Fiore from an invasion from the north. She is said to be one of the best swordsmen in Fiore and best strategist that would probably be the only guild I would ever join but even then they treat each other mostly like kin."

"Do all guilds treat each of their members like kin?"

"No not really Sabertooth is not really good you either win or you are kicked out of the guild for being a weakling. I wouldn't talk to that guild all that much, they aren't too nice to people weaker then themselves. That doesn't matter all I need to do is drop you off with Fairy tail the most Dragonslayers are in that guild making them one of the most powerfulness in Fiore."

"We'll all choose my own guild if I even want to be with one. All they need me is to fight dragons and that is it so it all depends on what I want." I chuckle the girl was slowly starting to be a force to be reckoned with.

"Well do as you wish this is your life girlie just make sure you live to make a choice about your life."

"So what is a guild like anyway?"

"Well you have a guild master that governs the guild and all its members. Then there are is the ace mage who is the most powerfulness in the guild not including the guild master. After that we have the elites of the guild the S class mages they do dangerous and life threating missions that are much importance to the guild. After that we have the regular mages that usually form groups with each other most mages don't do a mission solo at all. Everyone starts out as a regular mage and works their way up to S class if possible is quite hard to actually get their especially in the mercenary guild most die before even getting close."

"Sounds tough but intriguing nevertheless maybe I will be in a guild it would be nice to make friends like family I don't have anything else."

"Right it is appealing I think the same but I don't feel wheel with that for some reasons probably due to not trusting anyone when I was fighting in Seven."

As we stop talking thinking about our own deep thoughts I hear a whoosh of win and a roar that makes my ears ring before a crash that shakes the earth forcing me to try to stay up right. I look up to see the dragon the one we hurt fifty feet in front of us glaring with its blazing blue eyes. The other eye was back to normal but he had a scar in his chest and neck from my sword and I knew that must of made him furious to have someone like me make a scar on his glories body.

"What do we do were right there?" Rika says her voice starting to squeak from fear.

I nod and give her the rains on the horse before drawing my sword and staring at the monster then look up at Rika who watches from the horses back fear starting to grip her heart. "You are going to ride out of here while I keep it busy. Find the guild at the capital if I'm right they should be there if not then I have a map in the saddle that will tell you were to go. Don't look back I don't need to go to fairytail however you have to you have no choice in the matter go and don't keep me in your mind or heart."

Tears start to glass over her eyes and come seeping down her face and drip off her chin. "You'll die." She chokes her voice shaky and cracking with emotions.

"Well not like I really deserve to live I'm a mercenary a monster a brute a murderer. You can't trust me better to tie up loose ends and if I win and die doing it you tie up two loses ends."

"You're an idiot why would I want to make you lose your life you saved me more than once I owe you my life."

I give a low growl the dragon doesn't move but keeps his eyes fixed on me. "Stop protesting girlie that was a job nothing more to me you're not my friend or not my family and you're not my girlie either." With that I turn on the horse and smack it with the flat of my sword making the horse bolt away with Rika crying on the saddle what a pathetic girl.

"Know for you it is time for us to finish what we started isn't it. Be ready to fill my bite of steel again dragon Dagon the child murderer the breaker of dragon eggs the killer of mages will defeat you." It gives a low growl and I smirk before charging it my sword in both hands.

I wipe my eyes and kick the horse in the side riding up the road the nearby town we saw that morning from the mountain we were on. I had to find someone to help Dagon or something maybe they have town guard soldiers or even knights and mages that can help me. Even if I don't trust him and how he lied to me about who he really is but he still saved me and is the only person that I really know in this place.

I see his deadly smirk and smile as I come into the town remembering how he fought with his sword and how pale he looked like all the blood drained from him despite knowing he was greatly alive when fighting the dragon. I shoot my head left and right the nearby inn door opens and a girl with long dark blue hair comes out. She almost looks like an easterner even had the black eyes but she didn't seem to be eastern. A blonde girl behind her falls on her heels and behind the blond was a dark red head in armor looking like a knight.

My heart freezes as I look at their insignia that is put on with magic that impends in the skin it was the fairytial insignia. I ride up not thinking and the girl nearly jumps out of her skin as she looks up at me. The red head stands in front of her glaring at me with cold eyes that were not as bad as Dagon's but they spoke of battle and bloodshed.

"What do you need?" the blonde says looking up with concern in her face as she sees my buffy red eyes and tear stained face.

"I need your help a dragon attacked me and my companion he held it off and told me to leave him behind but I can' you must help." I say desperation all too much in my voice.

"A dragon sounds like something worth fighting over." A pink haired young man of at most eighteen with a black haired shirtless guy followed by two cats a white and blue one.

"Alright let's go then." The redhead says and they follow on my heels to where the dragon was.

We get there in less time then it took me to get to the town and I look at the place with terror in my gaze. The place was smoking everywhere and the dragon wasn't there the only thing that sayed anything fresh blood stained the ground.

"Look there it is damn bastard ran or something." The shirtless mage says I look were his gaze is to see the dragon in the distance. It stays in the air and then dives down in a forest the distance sound of breaking logs and trees starting to come to our ears.

"How strong is your companion?" The redhead says looking up at me.

"He fought the dragon before and we managed to drive it away but not before I was almost killed by it. I truly don't know much about him but I owe him my life many times over I can't let him die not like this."

All of them nod and we start to run to the forest it wasn't that far but on foot it would take at least half an hour to reach a long time for Dagon to hold off a dragon most likely he was already dead but I had a feeling otherwise he wouldn't die so easily.

I charge the dragon and swing my blade at him only to have the dragon drive its head back dodging the blade. As my sword flies down to the ground the dragon heaves its chest and douses me with orange flame. The flames consume everything around me but me as my sword glows green developing me in a protection shield that only worked against magic or magic based attacks.

I swing up and catch the jaw of the dragon it shrieks in pain and a clawed paw strikes at me. I jump over it but land front face in the dirt and feel pressure on my back as another paw his placed on me. I panic and shove my sword down running it right through the dragons paw and making the beast jump back from the shock of the pain. I roll to my feet and sweep away another dousing of flame.

The dragon sweeps with its wings and with much effort I stay on my feet as a gush of wind sends me sliding back ten feet. I charge again and jump in-between its hind legs barely missing a claw and jaw as it snaps down at me. I run my sword up into hits bottom chest and with much effort slide the sword through the ribs into the lung a mortal blow with a weapon such as this. The dragon slams on its bell and I jump out barely evading being crushed.

I get back to my feet and laugh out loud as the dragon shrieks in much pain from the blow to its right lung. If the dragon lived that would heal so slow it might be a year or two before it was healed all the way. The dragon jumps ten feet in the air and douses everything in orange flame. I slam my sword point into the dirt and have it protect me vanishes the flames like they were nothing. The dragon comes back down and snaps at me barely missing my head as I jump back swinging as I go. The dragon goes to take off again and this time I jump on the wing and drive my sword into the top of the wing as it drives up. In a whoosh of air and blinding me with speed as well as all the ups and downs from the wings I can't see anything in front of me.

My sword keeps sliding further down and further down I would slice the wing right in half masking making the fate of the dragon clear but I would most likely die doing it. My sword fly's further and further as we keep up the speed and head off to the horizon or something like that. Suddenly the dragon dives down and all I see is green as my sword slides all the way cutting the wing in half. I feel pain as I slam into dozens of branches breaking most as I fall to the forest floor.

I feel numb my whole body felt like I was just beaten half to death with clubs as I get to my feet dragging my legs as I look around at the dragon who thrashes and lashes out at everything in fury of losing its wing. I take the opportunity and drive at the dragon running my sword at its spine hopping to kill it instantly. It's tell lashes out at me and sends me flying five feet back slamming into the trunk of a oak tree.

I put a hand on my sword barely moving as I try to get to my knees at least. The dragon hisses if it set ablaze in here the flames would probably consume the whole forest I couldn't let that happen. The dragons tail swings and hits a tree before coming at me I duck and jump forward as a fallen tree dives form its peak of the forest down on my body.

I crawl through the brush as the dragon swings everywhere in a fit of rage that would buy me a little time to come up a way to run or try to finish it off. Suddenly the dragon comes down at me and snaps down I feel pain in my left arm as its jaws close on the wound. I pray that my arm isn't taken off completely when the dragon bites down. The dragon sinks its fangs right through arm I feel and hear the crunch of bone as it clamps down and in one swings sends me flying through the forest.

As I fall to the ground I roll in midair the skill that very few can do and soften my landing as I roll through the forest my sword flying from the hand and sticking half way in a trunk of a tree. I gasp in pain as I feel copper hit my tongue I feel bruises everywhere as I stagger to my sword making sure that nothing was broken but my arm well and the four ribs as well.

I put my hand on the hilt of my sword and yank it out barely having the strength to do that. I take a breath and bring my sword up waiting for the dragon. I see orange and I swipe my sword destroying the flame before it has a chance to actually burn anything. I look at my left arm man it was always my left arm with this dragon the arm was nothing but a broken mess I couldn't heal without a healer it was to deformed barely looks like my arm I thought chuckling at my own joke. Bone stick out of the flesh and skin and chunks of meat hang from the mush of blood.

I see black stars star to close my vision I couldn't faint from this wound or I was dead with no fight in me I refuse to die like that. A take another breath and force the stars to leave. But the blur in my vision stays as I take a few steps at the dragon. To my surprise he dragon looks at me and without attacking takes a few steps at me as well.

"You have wounded me greatly and I have to you the arm is incapable of any use anymore but my wing and lung can heal. You fight strongly Dagon child murderer I haven't faced a creature such as yourself unless you speak about my own race. Tell me because I am curious why do you fight so hard?"

"Me why I fight so hard and furiously?" I gasp trying to stay awake and not scream and cry from the pain. "When I was but a lad I fought for my life and wanting to help my brother in his fight. For why he fought so hard I knew not and still not know. Know if I speak frankly I do not know I have had much emotion in my heart that I have never had before something is happening that I thought was dead long ago. Maybe it is just me but maybe I something to fight for that is still undecided. Maybe it is because I fight a dragon to prove I am a true killer of magic or maybe because I fight for a person that I know not of whatever it is I fight with all my strength. Tell me Sir Dragon why do you fight so hardly why do you fight with a passion of a god."

The dragon looks at me amused at my reply and question. "I little one fight for my race I am superior we are the law in the land of earth land. I fight because some of our race as taken open them to help the mortals to make magic and talent that can hurt our race. The war happened a long time ago and we lost to the few dragons that had many Dragonslayer's but know is the start of the second war and we will win this time."

Despite the pain that was making my want to puke my guts out I had a question that I wanted to ask something I knew fairytail knew about but kept a secret from everyone else. "Tell me Sir Dragon why is there not see Dragonslayers that are older the live two hundred years why haven't we seen older ones." The Dragon gives a low growl that must of bin a chuckle.

"I shall tell you because you have proven your strength little one. The Dragons that train humans make only a generation of them that are no older than ten years apart from each other at the most. The reason why no elder Dragonslayers are with you is they turn into dragons from changes in their magic. The strongest of our race was a Dragonslayer for the other Dragonslayers you have a choice to become a dragon but they must know longer develop their talent to its fullest. Once a Dragonslayer becomes a dragon they will have a change of heart most likely so it will not be the same person you knew. Your saviors will become your demise either way this war will continue when the Dragonslayers become stronger dragons then I am. What will you do then killer of magic?"

My body is frozen and not just from the loss of blood and how my skin was clammy and pale with cold sweat breaking out over my body. The revelations that creature just gave me tugs at my heart with no ease to it. "I know what I will do," I say feeling anger bubble in my stomach drowning out the exhaustion and pain. "I will fight I will never let them beat me I am more stubborn the you might think and when I die someone else will replace me just like I replaced the person that use to be the owner of this sword. I will never give up I will fight and the first thing to fight is you Dragon." I raise my sword and go to charge him. Suddenly my legs buckle under me and I fall to the ground my sword falling to my side. I was out of energy and crimson was dripping out of my wounds making me feel light headed. The dragon comes up and puts its snot up to me sniffing my blood.

"You are the kind that is old enemies of dragons I see now why you fight so boldly and strong." The creature opens up its jaws and snaps at me right as a fire ball slams into the side of its making it hiss and turn to see who did it.

From the bushes Natsu comes out his fists balls of flames as he slams into the dragon dousing the creature with his own flames that are just as powerful as dragons. Why the hell was he here? My vision starts to darken as Wendy comes out shooting the dragon with a gush of wind that makes the dragon flinch and jump back. Wendy comes as goes to her knees in front of me her face going pale as she looks at my wound. Gray and Erza go to help Natsu and Lucy comes to sit with windy almost puking at the sight of my arm. Rika grabs my good arm and pressers her head on my shoulder sobbing.

"Why the hell are you here I told you to run and not to put me in your head or heart I am a mercenary and don't need this help I am no friend of you."

"Shut up," she snaps her not moving her head from the position on my shoulder "you're an idiot Dagon I owe my life to you and you are the only person that I know of this land I can't let you die on me not know you will regain that arm just like how you healed all the time before."

I chuckle and look at the arm as Wendy goes to heal it. "I don't even think the healing power of a Dragonslayer can salvage the arm I might as well die now with only one good arm what good of a man am I." I say my voice becoming weaker. I see Erza run her sword into the right eye of the dragon and leave it there and reequipping with a claymore. They would defeat the dragon its lung was filled with blood and its wing was gone its only option was to fight to the death with the Dragonslayer and other high mage's.

I feel the bone snap back into place in my arm and the meat and flesh slowly starts to nit back together. Wendy was looking weak from how much effort she as putting in it her skin was turning pale. "You can stop that should be fine I don't need any more let the rest heal on its own." She shakes her head and brings even more magic on me healing even faster. When it was done my arm was deathly pale but I was slowly getting the feeling back in it.

I drive to my feet and snatch up my sword feeling knew energy rushing into my body. "Well then I might as well help I have a lose end to wrap up." Before the three could say anything I charge the dragon coming up behind Erza as she slashes at its face and I run my sword through its bottom jaw and out through the middle of its skull killing it instantly. I yank the sword out putting one foot on the dragon and pulling hearing a sick sucking sound as it comes.

I look at the three of them who just stare at me then Erza's stare turns into a glare before she puts a weapon at me. I join her and level my own weapon at her pointing the tip of my sword at her throat. "Hail it is good to see you Erza the best swordsmen in all of fairytial."

"Well I guess it is alright to see you Dagon I really was hoping you would die but it seems you came back and are still well alive." I nod and sheath my sword she doesn't put her sword away.

"I found another Dragonslayer now she is weak and a bit on the petite and short side but I think you guys can shape that out." I look at Rika and they all look at her.

"That must be a joke this cry baby who was balling the whole time when we were coming here to save you." Natsu says going up to Rika and giving her a looking at. Rika clutches her hands at her chest trying to become smaller hoping everyone would just forget about her.

"Dragonslayer all the same Natsu why were you here anyway?"

"We were doing a small quest in the town that's it master is back at the guild hall so we you have to travel there if you want your payment." Erza says giving me a glare of cold eyes that I match with a deadly glare that told of how I could hack her entail no one could look at that pretty face.

"All fine with me lets getting going then." They all nod without replying to me starting to already ignore me well not like I could blame them in truth I wasn't a comrade ally I was an enemy that was helping them.

Dagon bobs up and down in the saddle as he tries to sleep. Dried blood was still on his left arm and his skin was slowly turning back into a good color but was slow. None of the other companions talked or even acknowledge his presence was he that hated here or was it personal. The other companions including the two cats were laughing away at jokes. I never saw a group of mages like this they weren't serious despite everything was starting to fall apart.

Wendy the blue haired girl kept talking to me with a bright smile on her face and her big black eyes watching up at me. She wasn't that small compared to me but it feels good to be taller than someone for once. As the girl stops talking I can't stop myself from asking.

"So why are you so cold to Dagon?" the girl looks down her smile turning into a thin line across her face.

"He wields one of the most hated blades in history the sword has rumors saying it was forged by a demon and dragon and only a handful can use it and even few blades were made for those who can wield them. I haven't really known his exploits but he is one of the most feared mage hunters in earth land besides a few other that carry the same blades."

"What are the swords called?"

"The magic breakers or breakers of magic either one. Even master Makarov Dreyar fears him maybe not Erza who is the only one that he can't affect with magic breaker. He is an assassin on the battlefield I heard always hunted and killed the mages of the other opposing side with ease like he was slaughtering sheep. Tell you the truth I'm really scared of him he has eyes that look like he is a dead man."

"Either way he saved my life I can't regard that. I think he might be a good person he just hasn't had the moment of being one." Wendy nods and puts her hands behind her back as she walks looking a little more cheered up since the conversation went on Dagon.

"So Rika are you joining fairy tail?" Nastu says his hands behind his head looking back at me. Happy flies in front of me nearly making me jump out of my skin.

"You should it's a great guild we would like another Dagonslayer like Nastu as well."

"No one can come up my level." No one answers "damn you guys picking fight."

"Huh I don't know yet I have to see what guilds are what first." I say almost having my voice squeak as I talk.

"Right Dagon after this job is complete Master doesn't have anything else for you so you can leave." Erza says in a harsh undertone. Dagon shrugs but doesn't reply he wasn't having the best of times trying to stay awake and ignore all of the talking at the same time.

We make camp and as the fire is put up by Nastu who just puts dawn his hand and orange flame jumps up from the wood Dagon stays five feet away his back on a tree and his sword clutched in both hands. He still has his cloak over his shoulders and hood on his head as he looks at the group of mages talking to each other laughing about funny stories and such.

For some reason my joints become stuff and I feel alone Dagon wasn't talking and I didn't want to talk with the fairytail mages I had nothing in common with them. As the night wears on everyone falls asleep even Dagon who sleeps setting with his back against the tree he was tense and was not acting all that usual.

I jerk awake as a hand grabs my shoulder in an iron grip. I feel lips brush my ear as Dagon speaks softly but cold to me. "Enemies dark guild members I think wake the others quietly and tell them to stay awake I'm going out to relieve myself." My heart freeze's in place but I nod and he leaves his sword dangling from his hand like he was just leaving to do what he said.

I crawl and put a hand on Wendy she wakes up rubbing her eyes and I place a finger on her lips. "They have enemies we have to seem like we are still asleep." She nods and touches Lucy who almost jumps right up. Erza was already awake once Lucy was and then Gray but they didn't wake Nastu probably would over react.

Something rushes in the bushes then something hits the ground. A second later a green flash fills the sky and vanishes in an instance before a scream that is cut short. "Damn that mercenary." Erza snarls as she starts to rise slowly drawing her sword on her side. A person in a black cloak jumps from the forest holding his right upper arm as he tries to run past only to be hit in the back with the flat of Erza's sword.

Nastu jumps up flames exploding in his hands as he puts them into fists ready for a fight. There's a cry and a sick sound of flesh being ripped form it's bone. Minutes pass and Dagon walks out cleaning his sword off with a rag. We all look at him well I look everyone else glares at him.

"What?" he says sheathing his sword and walking to the man on the ground who was moaning from pain.

"You killed them that's what. just because they were dark guild members doesn't mean you can kill them." Gray growls coming up to Dagon in a threating manner his hands together with ice starting to form in the middle of his palms.

"They were going to attack us like I'm going to let them live. Some of us don't like to have loose ends that can put a knife through your shoulder blades later." Gray grabs the front of Dagon's shirt but freezes as a daggers point is pressed on the soft spot on his throat. Erza goes to bring her sword up.

"Hold your blade Erza you wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend. Now listen not all of us are blessed with great guilds that have packs with each other some of us live and die from the sword each day and have no one. Erza understands but she came out of that life very young while I stayed there it as forged me into a murderer a monster and thug but like I care. You're not my comrades you're not my friends and you're not my superiors so don't try anything unless you're ready to fight with your life on the line." He says his voice becoming low and very cold with no emotion in it.

He lets Gray go and sheaths his dagger before walking off. "Damn bastard all show him." Nastu growls starting to walk were Erza puts an arm in front of him.

"Don't leave him be he isn't right in the head." Nastu spits and goes with Gray to go and collect the bodies. The surviving guild member is set loose and I knew he was going to tell his guild about the mage killer.

Dawn come and we all take off Dagon walking behind us twenty feet his left hand on the hilt of his sword and sharp eyes gazing in the distance. "Rika I don't really think you should get friendly with that one he isn't a person to be trusting you know his reputation?" I nod silently and keep walking. "Right so you should know he is only in it for the money he doesn't even take jewels hard coin."

"Jewels?"

"It's the currency in Fiore but most mercenaries including Outhern wolves the independent mercenary guild only takes coin not jewels. A hundred jewels had up to one copper coin."

"Not most nations in earth land have that currency?"

"Aye Fiore is one of the only." One of the only well I guess Fiore was more disconnected when it came down to other politics in earth land so it was much more peaceful here and no war torn areas.

"I'm going to pebble that guy when we get back." Nastu growls looking back at Dagon Nastu wasn't that much of a person that seemed to have killed anyone he had bright eyes of fire not dark hallows.

"Come down Nastu you couldn't beat him if you wanted as long as he has that sword it is almost impossible to touch him with magic." Nastu nearly flips around in the air and stares at Gray.

"You're just bitching because I can beat him and you won't have a chance." Gray stops and glares at Nastu.

"You want to bit?" He shouts.

"Sure do come on let's see." They both go into a fighting position right as Erze hits them both with two fast swipes over the head making them grunt in pain and look away from each other before catching up with her.

The town comes up and as we go in they had a station but for some long cart things that were on metal rods. "Oh right I didn't tell you in Fiore they have more technology then the other kingdoms the train is run by magic but they are only used in the big cities and towns so we won't be traveling like this always."

I look at the train in wonder before Dagon grabs the back of my shirt and drags me in as a whistles blow. The train departs and everyone goes in one train cart setting but Dagon who goes to the far back and closes his eyes but hands clutched around his sword.

"I really don't like that guy always has his bad vibe on and makes everything uneasy." Gray says.

"Come on he can't be really bad sure he has rumors but maybe it's not his fault." Lucy says trying to lighten the mood everyone turns to her eyes filled with unease and showing how dumb the blonde was.

"The guy wants nothing to do with helping people all he is a murderer someone who should be in a dungeon not walking around with a sword." Nastu exclaims glaring back at Dagon.

"Either way were stuck with him entail we reach the guild hopefully the next time we meet will be enemies." Erza says putting a hand on her hilt of the sword that hangs from her hip. "The last time I won the duel he can't hope to beat the queen of blades."

Suddenly there is a scream from the front and Erza jumps to her feet and runs up the carts entail she stops. We all follow and I look in horror as a man with a dagger buried to the hilt in his chest stays at the sealing. I turn back Nastu wasn't there he was on the ground grabbing his mouth eyes almost in the back of his head.

"He has motion sickness." Happy explains.

"Hopeless." Clara adds in.

"Where is the person that did this?" Erza growls with frustration.

Dagon goes to his feet and buckles his sword belt on before going to the window and opening it. I run to see what he was doing but he was gone. "The guy must be on the top Lucy stay here with Nastu same with you Wendy Rika you think you can get up." I nod to Erza as fear grips me and we go to the door. Erza opens it and a gush of wind almost makes me fall to my knees from the force.

Erza goes first Gray then me I hang to the railing as I go up my arms and legs shaking from fear as I get to the roof of the train. They have three men in gray cloaks facing Dagon who has his sword out ready for an attack. I get to my knees and scout forward two were mages from the look and one a swordsmen who was at least six feet tall towering over Dagon and holding a one handed sword in his right hand. Dagon grips his Norse sword with both hands the Norse sword I just notice was a one and half hand sword they were as big as a regular battle sword but had a handle a little longer for most for two hands to fit conformable on it.

"Give up and none of you will lose their heads." Dagon yells over the rush of wind that fills all of our ears. The men laugh and the two mages shoot green bolts of light at him that vanishes without so much as a sound. The mages look at him eyes wide and then fear starts to set in. Without a second warning Dagon swings his sword slamming his blade against the six foot man in a flash of red he slams his boot into the kneecap of the man and shoves him completely making him topple over and fall off the train.

The two mages shoot green bolts at him that Dagon breaks with blocks with his sword. One misses the blade and strikes Dagon in the shoulder sending him rolling off the train. Dagon in the last moment grabs the railing and starts to lift himself up as Gray charges the mages slamming his hands down and bringing spikes of ice around the mages. I push myself to get to my feet and make flame burst in my hands waiting for a chance to strike at the mages.

Gray was in nothing but his boxers I thought to myself that he strips a little too fast for someone like himself. The mages break the ice with bolts of green and go to attack the ice mage Erza deflects one green bolt and I shoot a fire ball at the other deflecting that one. I send a spiral of flame after that at one mage who blocks with a green shield on his left hand that was made up of his magic.

A bolt shoots at me and I swipe at it with my right hand purple flames exploding. I deflect it but it hits next to my foot burning pain comes to my skin and I gasp in pain. I slip and fall my stomach rising to my chest as I fall. An iron hand grabs my arm and all I see is a mash of red. "So you're going to die now not on my watch I still need to be paid girlie. Dagon swops me back on the train I land on my stomach and stay there glued to the metal to afraid to get back up in fear of the falling to happen again.

Dagon dashes on the roof bypassing Gray and Erza with smooth slides like he was in flight almost. The mages shoot green bolts at him that only vanish as the red cloaked warrior goes at them. Dagon slams the flat of his sword on one's kneecap a loud crunch follows it and the man falls to the ground grabbing his leg that was pointing the wrong way moaning in pain. In another sweeping move he slams the flat of his sword on the others shoulder sending him to his knees with a yelp he puts his blade on the neck of the spell caster.

Before I know it I go and get back inside the train and drop to my knees gasping for air as the others take the mages in with them and tie them up leaving Dagon to watch over the prisoners. "Are you alright Rika? Don't look so hot there." Gray says taking a seat next to her.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill all of them." Erza says her eyes wide on Dagon.

"No money in it and there is money in it if we hand them over to the authorities that I'm in to." Erza nods and goes back to Nastu who tries to get to his feet only to fall back in his seat.

"Thanks for saving me again." I say Dagon shrugs and I follow Gray back to our seats sinking into my own.

"Well it seems the mercenary can spare people if it is for the sake of money." Gray says still glaring at Dagon who smirks at his captives with a sick cold expression.

"Either way he still saved my life again I owe him too much for me to bad mouth him." They don't answer and I'm left with the thought was it all for the money or did he save me because deep down he was lonely and probably was more lonely then I was.

I hope that you right a review and give me feedback thanks. I'm trying to go with a more serious stand point of fairy tail.


	6. Chapter 6 two sides of a coin

Sorry about the other chapters I thought I had border lines on.

* * *

I look at the familiar city were fairytail has their guild hall. The place didn't change on bit kind of weird though to see it. I get off the train walk five feet behind the group of mages including Rika who walked in the back of the group and took sneak peeks behind her seeing if I was still there. We walk out of the town to an old farm mill were the guild hall was. It was a lot better since I went there a few smaller homes near the farm home and an upstairs with at least four cellars to store drink and books.

I sigh as I see the members as we push open the door. No new members were there just the regular guys that staid with them after the best of them despaired for eight or some ears. Makarov was sitting on the counter of the bar sucking down a mug of ale the damn drunk old man I would laugh at him if it wasn't for him being a very powerful foe. Mirajane was sitting behind the counter sighing at shaking her head as she looks at the master of the guild.

"Oh ya's Youngers are back." He spots Rika then looks at me his face becoming dark and sober. "So you got a Dragonslayer huh mage slayer."

"Aye you can take her I just came to get my coin and leave." Rika looks at me and I shrug and turn back to the master who nods and Mirajane pulls out a small sack of gold coins seventy five in total a good sum of a currency if you ask me. "Thank you then Makarov it was good to do business with you." He grumbles under his breath and I leave. As I get to the door I fill a tug on my sleeve look back and down at Riak. "What girlie?" I say sounding annoyed.

"Are you really going?" She says her eyes starting to water with tears.

"Come down I'm pretty sure we will see each other around I'm a mercenary my work is almost on the same line as you're in a guild." As she goes to say something the door fly's open and I got to my sword before seeing a young girl well not really I knew she wasn't human a half elf I could smell it about her.

"I was in town and found out that you were here Mage Slayer it is good to see you." I shrug and put my hand off my sword she was better than me with a sword I could feel it radiating it off her body. "I'm Mum the master of Outhern Wolves mercenary guild. I'm here and recently we took upon ourselves to keep safe her highness."

A young girl comes from behind she comes to my chest she was small smaller then Rika who came to my shoulders instead. She has long brown hair that goes to the middle of her back and big brown eyes that look up at me with wonder.

"Don't tell me Rinsa Stonehilt the princess of Seven." The girl doesn't really look she was ever a princess but then again she never had the opportunity to ever be one.

"I heard that you are a good warrior and I want you in my army I have also recruited the Outhern Wolves. I am still talking with Mum on your positions in the guild and my army but first I want you to show me your loyalty." I sigh and bend over a little.

"You know I haven't said I would join you I am a mercenary and an enemy and ally I might just cut your head off here girl." Mum draws her sword that was elvish no doubt about that and swings it at me like lighting I barely jump back the blade cutting the air right in front of me.

"I don't think you should make a threat when I can easily cut your head off for just saying that." I nod before taking a breath in my lungs looking back at the princess.

"Forgive me but I am a hired sword and at least I want a promise of reward for being in your ranks and servant. As long as I have that I would serve you entail I last draw breath." The princess jesters outside and I follow not looking back at the fairy tail members.  
"To put it simple I want you to join Outhern Wolves. Rinsa we have sworn loyalty to her in return she will make guild halls in Seven that will have all the mercenaries be with us under my command I will be her first and head general. We need you for an officer or something close to that."

"We need your help that's what we really need. I heard all mages fear you and if they know you are sworn your loyalty to me then they will cower and fear me as you can see I can't hope to swing a sword or ride a horse leading a charge. But you can and I want to make an elite vanguard in my troops made up of sixty men in red cloaks that you will command."

My eyes go wide a whole half unit under my command. Well I was never a mercenary Captain or even a Lt I was just a foot soldier never even made it to squad leader. "Command a sixty man support unit I bet well that sounds very intriguing what will be my reward as I risk my neck out their commanding this unit?"

"Well if you really do wish I will let you keep that rank and the men. And you can also be announced as one of my alley not a vessel you will be paid well and so forth including your own training camp and land for it as well." That was more than I could ever ask for land training ground for my own men and of course coin that comes with it.

"Then you have my loyalty my highness let us crush all the nobles in Seven and unit that place under your rule." Her face booms from just hearing it like she already won the war soon was going to be upon us.

"Then we will go at once do you need to say farewell to anyone before we go?" Rika pops up in my head but I force away.

"No nobody let's just go."

* * *

Two months later

I dodge to the right as Nastu blasts me with his dragon roar. I throw two purple fire balls and run at him swinging my practice sword and almost catching him on the shoulder as he jumps back. Two months I was surprised how much could change I was already a match to Nastu of course he was still stronger but I could take care of several soldiers if I wanted to without a sweat.

Gajeel watches us from the sidelines his chin resting on his fist as he watches me and Nastu go head to head. I fall on my back as Nastu kicks my legs from under me and before I can get back to my feet a fist is stopped an inch from my face. I let my shoulders sag and I don't move entail Nastu removes his fist giving him he idiot grin again.

"You're getting better but you still can't defeat the Salamander." He boasts.

"Aye Sir," happy says jumping up with a smug force that was not needed.

"The girls getting better though I think she can start helping us fight dragons." Gajeel says getting to his feet. "Right before I forget your friend Dagon is marching to Seven as we speak seems like they are ready to conquer the kingdom."

"Well he's not much of a friend to me." I sniff. Despite me saying that I didn't care for Dagon I was feeling empty like it was too natural for him to be by my side. The Guild members mostly make me forget about things like that thought it really was like a family and I was glad to be part of it.

"Well I was hoping that he would side with us I could use a person with his skills. Well either way Rinsa has an alliance with our kingdom and is a friend of Fairytail. I'm sure will be able to fight alongside him and his new elite vanguard unit he is in command of." Gajeel was one of the only people that didn't hate or fear Dagon and was always hoping to get a chance to duel the young warrior.

I think the reason why Gajeel doesn't hate Dagon is because he was like Dagon and understands him. To my knowledge Gajeel was an enemy of Fairy Tail. So even he found happiness with the guild I wonder if Dagon would ever want to find that or will stumble upon it.

"Guys we just got summoned to the border near Bosco. The council is planning on something with the dragons we haven't seen all of them and we have to find out our enemies numbers." Erza says she has hard eyes but not cold and hallow like Dagon's as she looks at all of us. "Most of Fairy Tail is coming along as well."

Dragon's they were always on everyone's minds no doubt everyone was scared as well dragons outweighed everything we were going to throw at them. Just thinking about them and remembering Dagon's left arm bone stuck out like splinters from wood in several places. Blood was drawing down him and the arm almost looked like hamburger then an actual arm. The only reason it didn't need to come off because Wendy spent a lot of energy to heal him.

"Then maybe those bastards will finally decide to actually attack us." Nastu says slamming his right fist in his left palm.

An hour later almost all of Fairy Tail guild was on the train taking up quite a bit of space but everyone else who was riding seemed not to mind. "I hope Rinsa takes Seven over fast we need their help if the dragons attack. Even if we do win half of Fiore will be in lying in ashes." Macao Conbolt said he was our strategist and leader of the large group of magicians.

"Well will see about that with all our dragonslayers I'm sure we can stop them." Lucy bursts seeming a little too cheerful for this.

"Let's just hope we can stop all of them and they actually do stay focused on us." Gray adds in we all look at him he was wearing nothing but his boxers again. We ignore him and all start to come up with groups of strategy's to be used against beasts such as dragons. Each was decided each dragonslayer would take a group of mages up to four with him and go into areas that council gave to us and each group will have a company off over two hundred infantry soldiers and twenty cavalry.

Unease sets over me as I imagine the battle going under way and hundreds of soldiers dying at the feet of the dragons. Five dragons could defeat an army of soldiers what chance did we really have with a force of less than a legion. Dagon pops in my head the sight of him drawing his sword and facing the dragon with no fear with no regret in his eyes and eyes that told he would die right then and there. I shake the thoughts from my head thinking about a guy who was fighting other humans instead of the real danger wasn't the best way to do things in this time and place.

* * *

The sun starts to rise a gray and red morning a good morning for a battle. Our forces in the eastern southern region were split up in-between two legions. Five thousand in the river that leads up to the capital of Seven and five thousand the one I was in going to attack a nobles castle that controlled all the southern region he had an army of ten thousand but was outnumbered. We have twenty thousand four legions and were split up and so he has to splint his own soldiers up and only holds a thousand in his castle.

The capital was on the border of the southern region but was its own little country with an army over thirty thousand strong that was all used up in the city to keep it safe. I march with the other infantry most of them were the heavy infantry and that would attack first. The heavy infantry was made up of two thousand soldiers a thousand light weight soldiers and a thousand vanguard and of course a thousand horsemen that was five hundred heavy and five hundred light.

Each thousand soldiers were split up into war bands of five hundred that had each a Lt SGT to command them. A SGT was a veteran in the military and were also vanguard the best of the best. I was an independent fighting force only sixty but each were very good men that worked well with each other. We all wore the same thing leather boots and leather shoulder plates and gauntlets with scale armor on our chest and upper arms and off course each had a helm that covered their faces like a knights and a red cloak on each.

Each one was a well-trained man or women in my unit's case and would put their lives in the others hands. That was the main bad point about me and my unit I didn't trust any but trusted them more than a fellow comrade in the battle. Each respected me and more than once though I had to beat to a bloody palp to get my message across. As we march along the main body of the legion five hundred horsemen race pass they were going to advance and take over the near areas of the castle like two small villages that were right next to the castle and trenches if the enemy was digging and getting ready to make breathing space for them.

The morning starts to end and we finally get to the castle it was pretty big and could probably hold up to two legions in the walls. They don't have any trenches so everything was in our favor as the enemy digs in behind the walls of the castle. In fighting the defenders most of the time you had to make sure you outnumbered them three to one trenched in soldiers could kill two soldiers before falling to the three or so the concept was that.

With our legion the Colonel ordered a thousand heavy men to the right and thousand to the left flanks of the castle. The light infantry would take the middle but stay back while the heavy does most of the fighting and dying. Horsemen were set up to fighting and patrolling.

I set up my men to the right side and grip my shield as I watch two hundred soldiers go up the hill to the castle wall their shields all together making a shell of wood and iron that gets rained on my arrows. "Well then let's try to find weak points then we will exploit those." I say to my SGT who gives commands and was second in commander also commander of thirty of the men under my command of course. His name was Driven a man in his early twenties and a loyal servant of Rinsa.

"Aye sir will check I hope we take down this place in a few days." I nod and he goes to spread my orders as the day drags on. Dead and wounded come back from the battle making my stomach turn despite being so used to seeing the damage of war.

The fighting continues on in the night as men switch off and keep bombarding them missiles including ballista's that rip right through wall. We would have used cannons if we had them that lecture only came to armies that were well geared and had money to actually spend of the artillery.

I jerk awake and brush by my green hair it was down past my shoulders now and I died it green with splotches of black. I slam my helm on my head and go outside buckling my sword belt as I look around at my men who are in their formation. "Alright the battering ram will be going on the gate today and we will be joining in on the ladders I want ten of you to go switch to bows and arrows ten shields will guard them while they cover forty of us as we climb the ladders and secure a point so we can get to the gates and open them."

"Aye sir!" they shout bagging once on their shields with spears.

"No one runs today unless I give the order I will be leading the charge and will be in the front. We might be going to our death but who doesn't fear death."

"We do!"

"And what will we do!"

"Fight to our last breath!" I raise my own spear and shield and we go into formation running off to go join the battle that was still raging on.

"Alright split up SGT lead the back front men follow me were going on two ladders don't fall back." There is a war that comes after my words and I pick up the pace the other men follow and coming around me shields at the ready to block missiles that rain down on the heavy unit.

I block two arrows and hit the ladder before start to climb up taking even more arrows. One slides past my spear arm but I ignore the arrow and keep pushing. As a warrior on the top of the ladder goes to cut the front of it with a huge war ax in his arms I draw my right arm back.

I throw my spear it whirls at him hitting him square in the chest and toppling over. I draw my sword and jump into the battlements I run my sword into a mass of bodies and my blade comes back wet with a man's blood. Five of my men drop next to me and together we make a small shield wall and start pushing the enemy back. I lose two men pushing forward but gain ten more as we keep pushing the enemy back. Bodies fall to the ground in twos and threes as we keep pushing a lot of the regular infantry men replacing my spent and wounded men.

I don't fall back and ten men including the SGT stays on my tail as I push down the stars and into the side courtyard of the castle. "Ok we move to the gates will have some of the other infantry to boost us. The others will wait for us here and clear the battlements." My men nod and with at least a hundred infantry we got to the gate were more than a hundred soldiers guard it. We go into a wedge formation and charge them I stay in the front of the charge and strike into the deeps of my foes ranks. As I push forward I see a red light and I swing my sword breaking the magic as a mage flings a spell at me. Without any hesitation I charge the mage pushing past two men that guard him. He shouts two other red bolts at me and I break them and with one swoop I lop his head off his shoulders.

"Open the gates you men drop your weapons I am the mage slayer the breaker of magic and the strongest mercenary in Seven you have no chance of victory give up if you wish to still practice your trade." To my surprise the surviving soldiers drop their weapons and go to the wall and drop to their knees waiting to be captured. The gates open and hundreds of heavy infantry charge and go to take all the walls.

A Lt SGT comes in with horseback and I stop him. "I need you to capture those men don't treat them ill and after the battle release them they only work for money they are not our enemies but just future comrades." The Lt nods and goes to do just that as I charge with my ten men entail we get bolstered by twenty of my unit. Together we have thirty men so at least half of my men survived the brief attack on the walls I was sure the dead went up to at least seven and wounded twenty.

As we push into the castle most of all the men just drop their weapons and get captured without a word. A few strike back hiding in homes and such I command men the best I can but in the end I was nothing more than a lower officer despite being a Lt at the moment. I pray for Risna's orders struck in the hearts of her army there was going to have no looting or the capture of women that including taking women for pleaser and so forth. All dead enemies can't be looted and a second few men will take and gather the dead's gear.

As we get to the palace in the middle I stop and turn to see four soldiers drag out a girl and her mother the husband was gripping his shoulder blood seeping down his chest soaking his shirt. "Stop get in formation." My men follow the order and I stand in front of the four soldiers. "You are all going to be executed for abandoning your orders you are not loyal men." I growl and before the lead soldier could response I swing my sword and slice half way up his throat right through the wind pipe. He falls to the ground blood gurgling out of the wound and he dies in seconds.

My other men go and slaughter the soldiers without mercy I have one of my men help the wounded man and put all the family back in the home. We keep going and as we get to the palace the noble was on his knees his sword at his feet and our men cheering. It was the easiest siege I ever been on the nobles soldiers didn't put up a good fight and most just gave up leading to almost no causalities when it comes to a siege.

Our Colonel came in the city and promised to not sake the city. The noble was killed right then and there the city was ours that fast and it was over. Seven of my men when twenty five were wounded so we couldn't function at the time I would have to get some more when we needed them.

The capital was attacked but of course it was going to take a week or so to get in or even a month who knew. Most of the enemy soldiers joined us as mercenaries and we set them against the next region and most of those men started to turn against their noble master. In only weeks of fighting two regions were in control and the capital was under siege. I marge with our legion the third legion and move down river as we hit a rival force of three thousand men. Our colonel sends a thousand men in the mountains all light infantry including my unit and we go to flank the enemy as his legion goes and engages the enemy.

I hear the battle start up as we rush through the forest to the enemies left side. "Sire do you think this war will go in a long term of years or months or will this be a short victory that will last only a few more weeks before we take all the regions of Seven?" SGT Driven says as we get into our formation and start to creep a way to the enemy.

"No idea we will see it all depends if the other mercenaries want to fight or join the princess Risna instead." He nods and we get other edge of the forest. Our comrades burst out and we wait as the attack slices into the enemies ranks looking for any spell casters. "No spell casters we move along the line and attack the wagons just a little ways out." Everyone nods and we go out heading to the supply wagons. We burst into the wagons going in-between and hitting the soldiers who don't know how to react. A mage brings up his hands and before he could even cast a spell Driven lops his head off his shoulders.

We move along the supply line attacking and cutting down any enemies we get caught up with. Despite us being outnumbered we cut them down like nothing they were not the main fighting force and we were elite vanguard forces. I block a sword blow and let the soldier to my right run his spear through the foes chest killing him as it reaches his heart.

"Push keep together don't get surrounded and cut off from all of us keep moving don't slow down." I shout keeping my men moving forward I fight in the front but take the middle as well to correct my men in their formation to keep all of us alive.

We keep moving and as we get closer to the main body we see that most of the soldiers were throwing down their arms and running in the opposite direction as our heavy cavalry run the front ranks down leaving very few alive behind them. As they go I knew their command was gone the Colonel set out to do that himself along with two hundred heavy infantry and a hundred light cavalry.

"Push to the right and we regroup with the main body kill any foe in your path."

"Aye sir!" they shout as we push to the right attacking the men that were starting to crumble in their ranks letting our men cut them down like grass. We regroup but as we are about to attack most of the three thousand men were dead or were giving up there weapons and not giving a fight seeing how it was pointless with our well organized force.

"We won this engagement soon we will have another region in our names." The SGT nods we all knew that Seven was falling because most of the civilians were on our side of the war and were letting us walk right in there villages and towns without any fight.

By the end of the third weak more than half of Seven was in our control the capital was holding out but was crumbling and once the princess took that the other nobles would just stop the fighting that was pointless. My unit is summoning to the battle at the capital and we go in mounted all forty five of my men.

As we ride we see that most of the places that we rode through should have been in control of our foes but the villages and other towns just gave up and even was having their own men and woman join our force boosting us to a force of more than fifty thousand. Ten thousand men were attacking the capital we were outnumbered on this siege but not by much since most of the civilians were attacking the enemy from inside the walls rioting and killing soldiers in the night.

I ride into our camp seeing that most of the soldiers were hurt but in good spirits. Risna was in her tent and I dismount my horse before going inside the six guards lowering their weapons and letting me pass without even a word. Risna was too young but as I meet her eyes they were the eyes of a leader of an army not some snot nose noble.

"Dagon we need your help we have broken down the first gate this morning but the river is impossible to capture each time we go they fire from the buildings and put large heavy shield units on the other side blocking us like an iron wall of flesh."

"My highness you have been great at the taking of this city we are outnumbered and still winning ground." She throws her arms in the air glaring at me.

"Right the only reason for that is because five thousand of us are Outhern Wolves who fight better than ten regular mercenaries. Mum is the one that led the victory blow on the main wall and captured the city as well. The half breed elf is much insane when it comes to fighting and magic she is the best of both in my opinion."

"They need to surrender if we won't to win with not a great deal of death. Keeping letter the citizens harass enemies and go and strike them at night and so forth we will push them back trust me tonight we take the other side of the river."

I fall asleep but wake up an hour later and I join my men with a five hundred others reinforcements came in as I walk in the taken wall. The reinforcements were a bolster of mercenaries' and warriors who came from Fiore wanting to fight in some sort of war. We hit the river were three bridges go across each one having an at least a thousand men guarding it.

"So what is the plan for this? If we don't win this battle then the conquest will end up being years we have to show everyone that Seven belongs to the highness." SGT says as we get closer to the bridge hiding behind a wall and trying to find a place where we could get across.

"I have a few plans we could attack and get on the roofs to ambush from the top. Boats at night and the one that I think we should take there is many old tunnels under the place I know a few that can take us right under the keep we kill all the leaders in there take control of the keep and we win."

"We're going to take the keep with forty five men?"

"No were going to take three hundred actually the problem though they all have to go into lines so our unit will be stuck by ourselves I don't almost all our unit will fall."

"Well not like this war will have no death let's do it Sir." A smirk comes to my face and we head back to our unit and I have SGT tell the plan to the princess.

She agreed with my plan and gave me three hundred of the best men she could get her hands on and then put them under my command. They are all heavy infantry so that was good because they would need the extra armor many of them weren't going to come out of this. The first task we get a hold of the gate and keep it sealed. The next my unit will kill the commanders in the heart of the battle room where they probably were going to be. The last was holding out and capture all the keep.

I stand in front of the building that the tunnel was located at. It was nothing but a meat shop but in the cellar was a secret entrance that led all the way to the keepers cellar a perfect place to attack them. "Ok no one runs kill everyone inside no mercy to them we do this fast and without fail today we win Seven and stop this useless war." My men roar with a battle cry and we all start to storm in the cellar of the meat shop going in a straight line with me in the front.

"Great we are probably outnumbered in this let's hope surprise is enough to win this fight." SGT says right behind me as he stays on my heels making sure not to jamb me with his spear point. Half an hour later we reach our destination a straight tunnel line they do have others breaking off but we keep on the one straight line to the cellar of the keep.

"Ok were here we go straight to the war room just across the cellar the rest go to the gate and so forth." SGT nods and I draw my sword and go into the cellar seeing no one and I advance to the cellar door. I open the door and there is still no one good they didn't think about putting patrols down here. "Right let's do this."

We push up through the place not seeing one soldier and head straight to the war room. The first soldier we encounter doesn't even make a squeal as a bolt slams into his chest sending him to the ground with a loud thump. We continue and hit the war room were five of the ten commanders were. At least ten guards were there as well. We charge right in slaughtering the guard and the commanders with ease leaving one alive to tell us were the others where.

After he explains that the others were in the city fighting our troops SGT dispatches him with a spear through the throat. "Well let's take this keep." I nod we were already hearing the fighting outside with screams of pain as men strike each other.

We move out of the main palace in the keep and into the keeps courtyard were more than six hundred men battle most of them the enemy troops. "Shield wall keep together we push into the ranks and slay their officers!" I shout over my men and move forward the others right on my sides using a shield wall as we move into the crowd of bodies.

I run my sword into a young man's throat and then swing to the side ripping his throat clean out of his body and slamming my sword in the side of the head of a soldier that stands next to him splinting the man's helm and killing him instantly. We push forward striking out at the enemies entail we are surrounded and backed up with our allies. "Move into the battlements tower we hold them there move!" I shout commanding what was left of our comrades force not one of my men were dead and don't die as we move into the battlements tower my men covering the rest of the fall back.

"SGT you take the bottom of this all hold the enemy at the battlements wall." He nods and ten of my men go with him reinforcement with at least two dozen of our comrades that were wounded to shit. I take ten of my own men and two dozen reinforcements from our comrades before pushing up to the door that led out on the top of the wall.

"Stay behind me men keep me covered from the archers down below." They nod and we go out the door to face a line of a hundred soldiers. I slam one soldier away with my shield and strike up and under another's shield cutting right into his groan and sending him off the wall as well. A man slams his mace and I block it half of the top part of my shield exploding into splinters of wood. I ignore it and swing my sword at his head crushing his cheek and jaw and almost slicing his skull in half killing the soldier.

Each soldier takes his turn at me and each one falls from being wounded or dies from my blade. I let two of my comrade's take my place and each of them die after taking down five soldiers and I take their place again feeling more energy spraying in my limbs and sending me further in the fight. I swing my sword and run it across a man's chest blood spraying from the leather armor and dousing my helm in the crimson. I sweep my sword as a fire balls lands on me a mage was ten men back.

I move forward taking down two soldiers with short stabs and sending them off the battlements. I toss my shield and grip my sword with both hands going at the eight remaining men. I swing my sword catching ones right arm and cutting it nearly in half. I hit him with the hilt of my sword slamming the iron back in his face sending him off the battlements below.

Seven men left. I run my point of my blade throw a man's kneecap and one of my women soldiers in the my unit slices the man's throat with her curved saber killing him. Six men left. I break two fire balls and let two of my comrades in red cloaks run forward killing three men and falling back as I rush past them shoving one of the battlements. Three men left. I swing my sword and slam it against my foes shield he brings his war hammer down on it and I barely block the huge piece of iron.

A spear runs into his throat from my left and I snag the spear ripping it out and moving to the last two men. I swing my sword having it blocked by a shield then I thrust my spear in his stomach I run it deeper in then shove him off the battlements. The last soldier stares at me in horror as I rip off my helm and strap it on my side my green blackish hair stuck to my forehead and neck from sweat.

He drops his shield and both of us slam into each other in a mix of blows from fists and swings and sweeps from swords. We keep it up at each other as the mage goes to shoot another fire ball at me. An arrow strikes the man in the hip and he gasps from pain giving me the chance to swing my sword down on his helm splitting it and killing him instantly as I crush his skull and brain inside.

Without rest I swing my sword and cut the mages right arm clean off his body blood gushing from the wound as he falls to his knees. He looks up right as I run my sword into his chest and out his back killing the damn spell caster. Four of my reinforcements take my place and starts to attack their foes as the enemy keeps coming at us from a line of more than a hundred and fifty men. Each man takes his turn to fight one dies another takes his place and all of my men die again each one fighting entail they fall to a sword and then the next person takes his place.

I come back up and the first soldier to fight me stops looking nervous at me then he attacks only to grab at his throat as the girls saber slices through his flesh and wind pipe. As we fight I let another two soldiers take my place. We get pushed back two of the men dying the girl was still alive and I have her stay at my side as the first soldiers come into the tower. We slay five soldiers how come in gasping for breath as our energy starts to seep away and we gather wounds on our bodies as we refuse to give up the fight.

The fighting continues and as we are pushed down the tower dozens of bodies on both side lay on top of each other's making fighting even harder as we are pushed still further down the tower. I run my sword through a soldier's jaw killing him he collapses and then I push up dispatching two more soldiers the girl killing four others as we get back to the entrance of the battlement tower. Only bodies greet us we look out to see the last of our foe being cut down by Mum and her mercenaries from Outhern Wolves.

A cheer comes from our side and I clean off my sword and go down the battlements to greet our comrade. "Damn you held out for a while how many of you even survived?" She says cleaning her own blade off her elf eyes looking at me up and down. SGT comes running out a hand on his head as blood seeps in-between his fingers.

"Sir I have the report out of the three hundred men we had fifty of them are still standing. Twenty of them are own men despite that I had most of our men fight in the front the whole time."

"Good take care of the wounded are job is done the rest we can let Mum handle the protection of the Keep." He nods and with the help of mage healers we take care of all of my men not one was unwounded and we don't leave the keep but go and snag food eating and some of us taking naps before we had to go back out in the fight. I look down at my dead men each one covered with their cloak their blood soaking into the soil below.

"You fought bravely losing most of your men but in return we have one this battle." Mum said her left hand resting on the hilt of her sword. "Don't blame their deaths on you they did what they wanted all boost your unit with my men. They will be temporary reinforcements unless any of them want to stay on your unit of course."

"Right hopefully the last of the nobles will just give up and let the princess become queen of Seven."

"Let us hope this pointless bloodshed is stupid I don't like war but I do like a good fight but not a bloodbath of hundreds upon hundreds of dead." I shrug and leave the reinforcements are given to me right after the battle starts to turn sour to our foes side and soon most of the enemy starts to surrender right then and there.

The keep opens and the princess who just announced she is now the queen of Seven comes in with a hundred of her best soldiers sitting on her white horse dressed in stud armor carries a short sword. Seeing it almost makes me laugh but I stop myself and go to one knee everyone else in my unit doing the same as she enters the keep.

"Seven is ours now word is spreading and soon the other nobles will give up the fight we have conquered Seven in less than four months be proud." Our men cheered getting to their feet and putting their fists in the air including me celebrating our victory.

I follow the queen inside the palace and take my place near her throne next to Mum. "Dagon I have news and I will give you permission to leave if you must. The Fairy Tail guild is fighting a horde of dragons near the border of Bosco. I thought I might send you and your unit to help fight the dragons after all we can't let those beasts take us over."

My heart feels like it is being crushed as Rika's face pops in my head I push it away and turn to look at the queen. "I will go thank you for the news. Do you know how many causalities they have taken in?" she looks at me and nods.

"So far it has only been a few mages from other guilds and the military soldier's deaths are quite high but so far none of the Dragonslayers have been slayed on the battlefield." I nod and bow before leaving.

I go to the stable in the keep and choose a horse saddling the steed up and I swing myself on his back leading him out. My men of what was left are waiting for me all saddled and ready. "You thought you could leave without us didn't you too bad her highness told us before you." SGT says with a grin on his face.

"These are dragons were talking about if we had a slim chance of living through this battle then what chance do all of us have against creatures such as dragons." The men laugh at me and it makes my cheeks burn with anger.

"We fight alongside you Lt Dagon you are our officer and leader. We fight for you to the death no matter where you go we shall always follow ready to fight." I sigh and give him a smirk before clapping him on the shoulder squeezing for a second then I take off on a gallop my men right behind me.

* * *

I let out a breath as I grip my pure black short sword in my right hand. I run a hand through my bangs sighing as I look at all the men who stare up at me with unease and fear. Gray slaps me on the right shoulder giving me a grin. "Don't worry we can handle this we fought a few already it will be no different then the first." Juvia says grabbing Gray's left arm he slips out of her embrace and looks up at the sky as a dragon comes at us.

Fire rains down on us and Juvia brings a water wall in front of us. Gray freezes it in less than a second and the ice blows into steam as the fire hits it. The dragon slams into the ground and our soldiers charge it going on right and left sides as the dragon goes to shoot another storm of fire at his foes. I swing my sword and a spiral of purple flame slams into the dragons face a bubbling sound comes from his scales and it shrieks in pain. I push at the dragon my sword bursting in flames I slice into its right upper shoulder. The fire burns the scales away and the razor sharp edge of my blade along with the slice and burn through its flesh like it was butter.

Juvia slams water in the face of the dragon and Gray freezes the water keeping the beast blind and impossible to use fire. It's spiked tail swings at me and I use fire under my boots to jump ten feet in the air and landing without a sound in a crouch. Ten men however are slammed with the spiked tail and died from the force of the blow.

The dragon's claws are doused in crimson as it slashes at the soldiers killing dozens of them. The ice finally melts and the dragon sprays a mouthful of flame at us cooking fifteen soldiers in their armor. "Fall back use arrows and spears don't get close let us handle it!" I shout the men don't even have a second thought as they run for their lives taking over were they could.

We attack the dragon and Gray flies back as the dragons tail slams into the ground at his feet. Juvia his forced back from flame her body steaming from the heat. I stay at the dragon's front slicing into its chest and neck trying to get to a main artery and hopefully to kill the creature. The dragon chomps down on me and before I can't dodge it and I let my blade take most of the force as my whole body bursts in flames.

It drops me from its mouth and I slam to the ground feeling a paw slam down on my body with crushing force. The dragon shrieks and I look up as a spear its neck. The dragon's paw comes lose and I slip out snatching up my sword and trying to run away but I only fall to the ground not realizing the dragon did more damage to my body then I thought it did.

A group of twenty one soldiers are on horseback looking at the dragons with hoods over their faces. My heart jumps in my chest as I realize all of them are wearing red the only warriors that can wear that is the vanguard in Princess Rinsa's army. They gallop at the dragon and I see that even their scale armor was red along with the leather. The dragon shoots a blizzard of flame at the leader in the front. The fire swallows him whole right before it vanishes with one sweep of the man's sword. The horsemen attack the dragon digging their weapons in its hides and five of them go right to the right wing and go at slicing it away so the dragon can't run from their steel.

The dragon clamps his jaws over one and bites down a gush of blood dripping from its mouth as it lets go letting the body fall to the ground below joining numerous of others. It slays another soldier with a swipe of his right claws but none of the soldiers take notice but keep fighting. The lead swordsman jumps off his horse on the back of the dragon and runs his blade in its back.

The dragon's tail swings killing two other soldiers but then its legs collapses as three spears run through its left back leg. Gray hoists me to my feet as the lead soldier runs his sword through the back of its neck and out the front of its throat. The dragon gives a wheeze of breath and falls to the ground stone dead the man rolls of the dragon and staggers to his feet cleaning his Norse sword and sheathing it.

The man sighs he wears the same gear as the others but his mask helmet that looks like a knights helm but has blue horse hair on the back. Long green hair that comes past his shoulders sprout out of the bottom of the helm spreading out on his chest and back. "Damn that time I thought we were all going to die?" He says a voice way to familiar to my ears.

Dagon takes off his helm his new green blackish hair sticks to his skin and hangs from his face in long strips ending in the middle of his chest. He gives me a grin and starts to walk to me. I push myself from Gray and go to run at him but stumble and fall I slam into his red scale armor and he wraps his arms around my shoulders to keep me from falling to the ground below. Before I can stop myself tears burst from my eyes and I sob trying to wrap my arms around him and burry my face in his cold armor.


	7. Chapter 7 Battle

I put Rika down she wincing at the pain in her body. She takes out small leather skin and drinks blue liquid from it. The color goes back into her cheeks right as the liquid touches her tongue potions were good but some of them didn't have good side effects. Rika looked the same black and purple hair all mixed together. Her hair was in two back pigtails and her bangs hit down to the top of her eyelashes. Her skin was still pale and soft her and not to mention she was still flat but I couldn't tell behind the leather vest that was studded.

She only has bruises from the dragon chomping down on her I could thank Levy for that she uses runes and wards that could use as magic shields around your body. The wards wouldn't hold the impact of the blow but the damage that came with it and that saved Rika's life from the fangs of the creature. Along with the leather studded vest she has leather gantlets on but no sleeves she wears a black skirt that comes right above her knees black leather leggings that were also studded came to her knees. On her feet she wears leather boots that are made for running and not made for impact or protection. Her eyes were different thought green still yes but purple and blue were mixed in as well making them look very exotic.

"Why are you here?" She says draining the liquid in the leather flask.  
"Thought I might help with the dragons I'm not someone that likes to hide and wait to be killed."

"Nastu was hurt taking down two dragons yesterday with his team he is healed but needs to recover his strength. We are assigned this whole area and we have no idea if we can hold off the dragons."

I chuckle and look at my men who lined up the guys that died. Corporal Sara nods and comes to my side along with the SGT. Sara was the girl that helped me fight in the tower that one us the battle she was better swordsmen then me and was only sixteen a year younger than me. She had no long hair but was in a Mohawk instead with three braids on the right sides.

"We hold this position entail every one of us last draws breath mount up and keep in the forest and keep spread out."

"Aye sir!" they shout back at me

"Sire what happens if we lose this fight lady Rinsa will not be pleased." Sara says her eyes gazing at the survivors of Rika's unit.

"Well Stonehilt shouldn't have let me come here then. Fiore is our ally and if it's in danger then we have a duty of fighting or what I would say if I was a real commander. No we might get a big reward from Seven and the council in Fiore."

"Figures you're still a mercenary at heart." Gray says his fists in balls at his side.

"Shut up flasher get some close on." He looks down to only see boxers he nearly jumps out of his skin and pulls his pants up. "Will fight the creature that's all you need to think about. Besides you could use some extra men especially soldiers that have ward runes on all their blades made to go through ward defenses including the scales of dragons. Dragons funny so powerful but there scales all have a magical layer making it easy to hurt them."

I turn to my horse and put my arm through my shield before mounting the steed and breathing in the cold air. "It's a good day for a battle don't you agree." I turn to the rest who just look at me they all seem beaten like they already lost. "Don't worry we won't lose this easy don't the council have a plan?"

"Eclipse 2 but that is still getting ready for the battle with more dragons then this so we have to fight them entail the horde comes." Rika says getting to her feet and checking if she still has any internal bleeding and broken bones.

"Well then we beat these guys and that is it right how many dragons do they have?" All of them shrug and my jaw drops.

"Right now were screwed you have to know your goddamn enemy to beat them."

"Sir Dragon it's not the same as the rest long and skinny like a snake and coming fast." SGT shouts directing our men to different positions the surviving comrades of Rika's units follow SGT's orders as well as we get ready for the dragon to attack us.

The thing was pale green with white under its belly and with skinny long wings with a long skinny body the same went for its tail that was shining like a blade along with its arms. "Keep your distance it is fast don't get inside its kill zone." I shout over the dragons snarl I draw my sword and kick my scared horse into action.

The dragon shoots lightening at me I break the bolt of yellow and move to the right just outside the reach of the twenty foot tail. Arrows Slam into the dragons hide as it shoots a bolt cutting two soldiers in half from the bolt. I flinch that dragon was dangerous with its fight more precise and not sloppy. An arrow slams into its snort and it snarls with pain before swinging its tail down on the person that shot the arrow. The tail slices one of my men right down the middle along with the horse slicing both of them clean in half like a loaf of bread.

A spiral of flame slams into the dragon and the scales bubble from the heat the dragons shrieking in pain as it thrashes around. "Dagon take over command of my unit Gray attack from the right Juvia with him cover him." Everyone nods including myself and the attack goes under way. I rally the soldiers that were cowards and had them get ready for an attack most of them shoot bows as two of my men come with me to strike the dragon.

"Move fast keep shooting arrows!" I shout then I kick my horse in the sides and gallop at the dragon who turns to face us only to flinch back as arrows pierce his hide along with spikes of ice. I push forward a whoosh comes to my ears and I slam to the ground rolling in the dirt hard. Blood covers me as I get to my feet snatching my sword up the bottom of my horse was complete gone. One of my men was dead and the other however was still good and nods to me as he gets to his feet.

I turn to the dragon and charge as it slices down with its tail. I jump to the right feeling the invisible tail slice through my shield cutting it straight in half and almost taking my hand with it. I drop the shield and grab my sword with two hands as I close the distance between me and the creature. The comrade behind me jumps to the left and strikes out at the Dragons face the long skinny tail slices into his stomach and out his back with ease. He gasps in pain and screams as the tail goes up slicing through his organs ribs chest cavity and out the right shoulder like butter. Blood sprays from his body and falls to the ground dead.

I give a war cry and slide my sword into his left eye socket. A spiral of purple flame slams into the Dragon and Rika is by my side sweat glistering on her forehead as she goes and slices down the Dragons side to the back leg. Hot blood spills from the dragon and I go for the skull slamming my sword down on it several times shaking the dragon senseless.

It swings its head and I go flying as it slams into my I fall hard on the ground. I wrap my hand around the hilt of my sword and stagger to my feet gasping for breath. I look at the Dragon as Rika runs her short sword in its ribs. It snaps at her and she jumps back using flames to project her ten feet in the air and away from the reach of the dragons mouth.

I take off running and jump in front of her as the Dragons tail swings at her with speed of air. Blood Sprays from my right shoulder as I feel muscle and flesh slice with such a fine cut that you would think a surgeon did it. I gasp in pain and switch my sword to my left hand the right arm was basically useless at the moment.

"We have to slay it now." I snarl from behind my teeth as I clutch them from the pain in my shoulder. Rika nods and bolts at the dragon who just got hit by fifty spikes of ice from Gray. I stay on Rika's heels and along with her I run my sword in the bottom throat and she goes for the upper part of the creature's throat. I twist my sword and rip it out form the side cutting a huge gash in its flesh. Pain jolts from my left hip as a claw point is run into my flesh and buried in my bone.

I gasp and stumble back before falling on my back grabbing my hip with my left hand my sword falling from my hand and was lying by my side. "Dagon you alright?" Rika says coming over before sheathing her sword gasping from my wound and kneeling by my side the dragon was dead stone dead as other men jump on it and keep running their weapons in it just in case though.

"I'm fine," I growl trying to get to my feet but Rika puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Like hell you're alright the muscle on your shoulder is completely sliced through. Your hip doesn't look good either your bleeding a lot."

"No shit I didn't notice." I snarl. My men carry me to a safe distance and SGT with Sara take off my cloak and scale armor before cutting through my shirt and going to my wound on my shoulder. Sara flinches from the sight and I grin for some reason. Bandages including green paste is stuffed in the wound the same goes to my hip. Soon the pain is nothing but a hard throb in my shoulder and hip. After an hour or so a rider comes down the road with a message for us to fall back. We burn our comrade bodies and let the other soldiers do the same with their friends before going falling back.

We get to a small camp were all the survivors of the fight with the Dragons came. They only have three hundred soldiers left most hurt and moral low dead mages and soldiers fill up the space were they burn them to crisps. A soldier's funeral was that a mage would be buried like a noble but a soldier the bottom man who fights in the mud and blood get the death of a true warrior.

Wendy was having trouble trying to heal everyone and I have her only heal my right shoulder so I could swing my sword the hip would heal on its own. The mages look at me with fear and hate when I go into the main war tent where all the Dragonslayers were besides Wendy. Gajeel gives me a nod and I return the jester.

"Well then since we are all here this is the run down. Right now there are still five Dragons left after we deal with them we can fall back to the capital. We will split up into two groups and take down the Dragons hunting them or letting them attack us." Conbolt says pointing at a few valleys were the Dragons were spotted.

"All take one of dragons head on." They all look at me eyes wide well I couldn't blame the shock I was basically saying I want to march off to my death.

"Can you handle it mage slayer?" I look up at Conbolt with deadly cold eyes and give a smirk that stretches from ear to ear.

"Of course I won't allow the bastard to get away you just worried about the other four." He nods and turns to the rest all eyes were on him.

"Well then the plan then we splint up into three teams I want Nastu and Erza in one group they will be able to take a dragon down no problem. Gajeel and Wendy will take the other along with Levy using her wards together they should be able to take down the Dragon. The last group will be led by me along with me will be Gray Juvia and Lucy each will take a hundred men with them. We attack them tomorrow and we will see who winds this battle."

We leave the war tent a minute later to get everything ready. As I walk past to go tell my men when Mirajane came walking to me Lisanna her younger sister behind her. Both of them were gorgeous girls but I didn't really care about that they were mages and they hate me for being the famous mage killer.

"You're going to fight one of the Dragons with just you and your thirteen other none mages. That is a daring move you might end up dead and our plans will be ruined." I shrug what the hell was she even speaking to me if she was just saying basically I was going to die.

"So all take the Dragon down none mages can be powerful and strong just like you. Or would you like to fight about that all I need is one swing your demon form won't protect from a blade forged from demons." She grunts but doesn't comment back on my words.

"Either way I'm going to go and accompany you so the plans will go more smoothly."

"That's it well then have fun tagging along you will need a horse we don't fight on foot if we can help it especially against Dragons."

"Tell me do you have nightmares of the men and women you killed the faces of the innocent that you ran through." She whispers as I walk past her I give a dark grin and leave without saying anything. If I did say anything no doubt everyone would hear how I have so many regrets I just want to lop my own head off my shoulders.

Morning comes and we all get ready for battle the Dragons for some reason hadn't moved they probably already knew what we were going to do and just wanted to accept the challenge. I look out at the Fiore soldiers instead of a regular soldier form Seven who had brown leather or black with studs or chainmail that was usually not that well cleaned and kept for. These men and a few women have silver chainmail with steel armor on their shoulders. They all had a blue tunic over the armor that was light blue and yellow their helms didn't have masks instead they were all coon shaped and then a leather cloth was wrapped around their bottom half faces to keep the fear they were all feeling wouldn't show.

Mirajane wasn't even in armor but most mages never used the stuff thinking their soldiers would protect them. "I think we're at a disadvantage everyone else has a hundred men we have fifteen."

"Well those hundred men don't have ward runs in their swords everyone's swords are made to cut the hide of the dragon or of course to go through bone easier." She sighs she didn't really like the thought of blades like that being made to slice through flesh and bone to end someone's life.

"Well let's get going everyone else will be heading out now as well." I nod and go to mount my horse when Rika comes running down the camp to me gasping for breath as I wait for her to regain it.

"Don't die out there promise." She says looking up at me with hard eyes. "You're going to come back and we can catch up on what we have been doing in these pass three months."

"Right see you there then don't worry about me you should be worrying about you last time you would have died without my help." She shrugs and leaves waving as she goes to join her unit.

"This is the first time I saw you smile to a girl without a dark creepy grin. Have you actually made a friend or at the very least care for the girls life." Mira says giving me a sly grin.

"I care for my men's lives as well don't think I don't care about comrades."

"Alright fine by me let's get going."

* * *

We ride forward seeing the dragon in the distance it was big and green with shining white fangs and claws so black it you might think they were made from the night sky itself. "Looks a little menacing to me will surround it and harasses from a further distance." SGT says I nod and he starts to ride off going into positions.

Mirajane nods to me I nod back and draw my sword kicking my horse and galloping at the creature. I move forward and the dragon opens its jaws sending green flame roaring at me. I break them with a sweep of my sword and continue to charge it.

The dragon lashes out at me and I jump off my steed not wanting to end the horses' life just yet. I close the distance of the Dragon and raise my shield as it snaps down at me. Its jaws close around the shield crushing it like a toothpick. I slip my arm out and run my sword up through its bottom jaw and into its mouth. It swings its head away shrieking in pain. I jump back feeling the air in front of me slice through as claws lash out at me. I fall to one knee as my left leg gives up the wound on my hip wasn't healed enough to not make problems for me.

I roll to the right as its tail that was covered in millions of long skinny spike needles comes down on me. I cough up dirt and dust as I get back on my feet to meet the dragon who at the moment all the advantages. The Dragon snarls at me as it sees the sword that I am using it new it well these are the blades that slayed many of his brothers in the first Dragon wars.

I dodge to the right as it snaps at me and lashes out with its claws. I reclose the distance and run my sword into its right wing and slicing through it and out the back making it impossible for the dragon to fly away in the middle of the fight. Its tails slams close to me I ignore it and run my blade into its back leg going straight in the bone. I rip my sword out tugging and twisting the blade to make it more painful and a more serious wound.

I dug under him and roll away as arrows slam into his hide making the Dragon flinch and shower the field around him with green flame. Mirajane slams into the creature she was in her full demon form and striking out with long claws slicing through the scales and flesh blood spraying out of the wounds she inflects on it. It shakes her off and with a swing one of its masses paws at her slashes the demon girl with his claws. She flies back and with a nasty thump slams into the ground not moving a muscle.

It goes at her and I take off running not caring if one of my men hit me with an arrow. As the beast snaps at her I run my sword into its cheek. In a flash of white and silver I crash to the ground blood seeping from two fang holes in my lower left stomach. Despite the pain I drive to my feet lifting my sword up I let a painful breath out of my lungs before taking a gasp that sends a jolt of pain come from my stomach. Hot pain starts to seep up my stomach and radiating in my chest making me light headed and wanting to puke.

I bolt at the dragon and run my sword into its chest making it shriek with pain. I twist the blade around and around before ripping it to the side flinging blood out of the wound and spilling much crimson on the soil below. I jump to the side as a paw slams down on me sending me slamming in the soil along with its blood. Crunching sounds come to my ears my ribs were probably busted to shit and if I'm lucky none would puncher my lungs. As the paw is remove I look up my helm was off and blood was dripping in my left eye making me close it and only look at the dragon with my right.

Four of my men charge the dragon giving Marijane time to recover from the attack and to try to save me in. The dragon slaughters the men killing each one but not entail taking several wounds to its face and neck. Marijane is up on her feet and in better shape than me. I try to move but find myself not capable of doing nothing I can't even move my neck.

"Well looks like it is finally time for you to leave." I look in front of me to see a red cloaked figure with a black lips and razor sharp teeth. In the hood lays red eyes that glare at me. "Everyone loses their life one way or another but people like us lose our lives much faster than most." My brother says sitting down cross legged and staring into my eyes.

"You remember how we use to always duel and I told you that only the strong come out alive and the strong has the right to feed off the weak." He chuckles "well you see I taught you well but that girl is making you into something else something that isn't you something that I didn't raise. You actually care about comrades and fight for the weak and rightful not the strong. Tell me why do you do that?" I move my lips but no words come out I had no idea.

"You're an idiot you're going to die here people like us always die like this alone empty and not knowing how to push themselves to the very end. Nastu doesn't have that problem Gray doesn't have that problem even Gajeel doesn't have that problem anymore. They push themselves for a reason of living and on top of that the biggest is to fight on to save someone. You wonder why people who have someone waiting for them fight harder than us. Because someone is waiting for them is thinking about them and worrying about that person. People like us don't have that and the only reason you fought so hard is to impress me I knew that but I'm still proud of you on that battlefield off more or less disappointed. Your different then me why do you think you survived you have some one that wants to see you again."

He looks at the battle still raging around that I can't even hear. "So what will you do leave and die here like a coward or stand up and be a warrior. Die standing on your feet not on the crimson soaked ground who are you I can tell you who I am I'm the mage killer the mage slayer magic breaker but who are you. You are just the person who took my place and tried to carry on that name but what are you really?"

I look up at him and open my mouth taking a breath that sends my body in a fit of jolting and throbbing pain. "Fuck you all tell you who I am I'm Lt Dagon a warrior of Seven and friend of Rika Violent I fear no weapon I fear no enemy and I fear no such thing as death." I drive to my feet my hair matted against my face from getting incrusted by drying blood.

My feet threaten to buckle under me but I let out a war cry despite the pain and throbbing in my limbs that start to freeze from lose of energy. "All kill you and let your body rot out in the afternoon sun." I shout the dragon and Mirajane stop in the fight and look at me both with wide eyes. The dragon snarls and blasts me with flame that is swooped away by my blade. A grin spreads across my face as I find myself running at the dragon feeling like I was going to fall and break apart like glass at any moment.

I swing my sword down slicing in the dragon's throat spilling blood over me. The remaining of my men charge the dragon with spears and sword in hand with not fear in their eyes we all fall upon the dragon. I jump under the dragon's belly and run my blade up under its soft spot of its stomach and into its right lung. It shrieks giving the chance for SGT to thrust a spear in its mouth Mirajane breaks its right leg with a loud snap and crunch as the leg buckles beneath the creature.

I roll out of its belly and run at hits back. I slide my blade in the bottom of its throat and then I run it up hot blood gushes from the wound as it tries to get the spear out of its mouth. Mirajane lands on its head and claws out its arms spears go into the hide and swords find soft spots entail the Dragon is given the final blow by Mirajane.

She looks at me concern on her face. I shrug and begin to laugh I turn away and start to walk to my horse. We won then the others they must have won as well everyone had to win no doubt about that the day belongs to us not those blasted beasts. My legs buckle under me and I fall to the ground my sword clattering to my side. Black spots start to fill my vision Mirajane falls to my side and puts two fingers on my neck. "His pulse is low we have to stop the bleeding he might die soon we have to be ready to bring him back." She shouts at my men I look up to tell her I'm fine I open my mouth and nothing comes out. So this is how it's like to go truly beyond your limits of mind and body most of the time it would leave you dead and I'm no exception. "Dagon, Dagon wake up no pulse he's gone."

* * *

I jump to the right letting flame take me twenty feet in the air and out of the dragons reach. Over forty smoldering bodies were lying around and even more men who were half burnt and were screaming from the pain. I send a spiral of flame at the creature hearing snarls from it as the fire hits its side and face.

I fall back to the ground and I draw my short sword that was pure black like charcoal. The dragon sends a blizzard of flame and I meet its match with my dragon roar both flames colliding with each other. I jump to the left as my dragon roar falls apart and I close the distance before the dragon could do anything. I slice into its chest five times before dodging the left. I was using my speed and lightweight stance to sneak and maneuver around the creature instead of fighting it head on.

Mages strike out at the dragon with magic getting his attention and letting me and ten other soldiers attack the creature from both sides. All ten fall from its tail and claws but I ignore it pushing tears back as I continue to fight it. I slam into the ground and stagger to my feet as two soldiers attack the dragon to keep its attention on them so I can recover from the wipe out. My clothes are torn in more than half a dozen places and my soft pale skin was skidded and bruised form so much abuse to it.

The two soldiers die without much of effort from the dragon but they give me enough time to run my flaming sword in the side of its head. It screams out making blood come to my ears but I keep striking the dragon. More soldiers attack the dragon despite seeing all their comrades die in seconds. In a flash of claws and fangs the soldiers all get torn and sliced apart but giving the dragon several wounds. Before it could do any more harm I slam my sword in the back of its neck and out the front cutting the spine clean in half and killing the creature.

I fall to my knees gasping in breath then I begin to laugh. "We got a smoke single from Mirajane something's wrong lets go." Conbolt says riding up with two horses I mount one of them and stay on his heels as we ride down to were Dagon and his vanguard soldiers are facing their own dragon.

We ride as fast as we can and hit the clearing were the battle was just held. The vanguard had their comrades bodies lined up and I see Mirajane kneeling over someone doing CPR on the man. We ride up on them and I dismount looking down at Dagon who is covered in sticky drying blood black and purple bruises cover his body. His shirt was off and I could see the damage it was bad holes were on is left stomach and some parts of his chest and arms were ripped open.

Most of them are being stuffed with paste and bandaged by the SGT "Rika give him mouth to mouth fast." I look at her for a second thinking about it then I snap out of my thought and drop by her side and grab his nose. I hesitate looking at his blood crusted lips and then I press my own lips to his. The first thought they were much softer then I originally thought and the only thing that I could taste was sweat and the copper and iron taste of blood as I force down air into his lungs. I break contact and look at Mirajane.

"Again he isn't going to die just yet Wendy should be coming here once she is here we can save him." I put my lips against his again.

Minutes pass entail Wendy comes by that time tears stream down my cheeks and drip on Dagon's olive honey color skin that was covered in dirt sweat and blood. I press my lips back against his and feel them grip mine back shocking me. I break contact and look at him as light returns to his dead eyes not much light as I can see. He is drowsy and doesn't know what is going on. Without speaking Wendy goes about healing his wounds and stopping the bleeding. As her spell heals his wounds and the pain starts to vanish his eyes go big and he looks around at us.

"What the hell is going on I told you Mirajane I'm fine." He goes to get up and I put my forehead and hands on his chest keeping him down and sobbing. "Why are you here I'm fine get off I can stand on my own."

"I wouldn't count on that you died there for quite a while." Mirajane says.

"I died what I don't remember dying shit that crap must have been scary for you not me I feel fine."

"Good to know idiot." I say not lifting my head from his chest. I stay there for what fills like hours no one says anything and I don't want anyone to say anything.


	8. Chapter 8 Blood runs like wine in battle

I get out of my cot and look out at the city capital of Fiore. None of Fairy Tail members died but most of them were wounded and needed much recovery time along with Dagon. He wanted to leave to Seven right after the fight but we dragged him and along with the nine soldiers that were left in his unit. After getting to the capital we got him a room and he fell like a stone needing to recuperate just like any of the other wounded.

Just thinking about how many people died in battle made me clutch my stomach. "Rika you up come on we should at least get to look around and buy some things." Cana says a bottle of ale in her right hand. I sigh the girl was always drunk or at least bussed.

"Alright you know maybe you should not buy any alcohol maybe a ring or a neckless." She looks at me and snorts.

"Right just come on I heard the mead maker down the street has the best drink in Fiore." I follow her out and spend half the day with a drunk. Dagon was probably doing something a little important or at the brothel depending on his mood you never knew with that guy.

* * *

I barely jump back missing Erza's blade as it slices through air were I once stood. I block another one of her blades and swing my own blows sending her sliding two feet away then jumping back. Sweat drips off of our faces and we strike out at each other each strike becoming heavy and harder this was turning into a real fight.

I block a strike that sends me sliding five feet back. Before I can regain my balance I feel the bite of a sword on my neck as she rests her blade on the soft flesh there. "Looks like you still can't beat me."

"Not like I can you are the best swordsmen I have ever came up against it would be a challenge to face you in a real battle."

"I would never fight on your pointless battlefields killing for coin." I shrug and sheath my sword unlike my blade hers has numerous of dents and chips along the blade from dueling me.

"Well not like you don't fight for your currency your probably get a hell of a lot for this mission I can't imagine how much coin." She glares at me before leaving me alone with my two soldiers SGT and Corporal.

"They don't really like you do they?" Sara says taking a swig of water from her skin.

"Not like I care about them right gather the men were going back to Seven unless something else happens looks like we have to get fifty more men to fill up our ranks." They both nod and leave I sigh and put on my scale armor.

I put a few more pieces on the armor it now comes down to my elbows and was like a tunic so it drapes over the lower part of my thigh. I also have a leather tunic that comes with shoulder guards and was a vest the leather was studded making it even more improved. I wouldn't say it was the best of armors not like a fancy knight or something like that but for a mercenary it was some of the best I ever had on my body.

I walk and look around the shops most people stare at the red cloaked man but no one came up to talk to me even the guards looked a little fearful of me. As I walk and see all the other guilds that were here it was quite something all the guilds were here including the independent ones. Most gives me small nods but don't do anything else and I don't blame them.

I got a newspaper that actually talked about the battle with the dragons nothing about the Seven soldiers that came to help but like they would put that in there. They had a whole article for each Dragonslayer that was something now they were going to be bloody famous here.

Before I know it the days spent and I' heading to the stables to meet up with my men we had to leave and get are reward for fighting in the conquest of Seven. I get there and all my men are ready most looking relieved that we were out of here and back to the place we should have been.

"You're already going back to Seven?" Rika says she and most of the other fairy tail members were I guess going to say farewell.

"Aye I have to go and report back to our Queen on the battle we aren't Fiore's men but Seven so we belong back there she will need my help just in case the other nobles haven't submitted to her rule."

"This time you're going to come back for a visit or at least write." I grin and look at her patting my horse's neck as I do so.

"I have a feeling that we will be fighting together very soon." She gives me a smile and I place one hand on her head ruffling her hair then I mount my horse. "Well it was good fighting alongside next time though I would like not to end up dead and having to be brought back to life."

Mirajane gives me a smile and a nod I return the nod and leave fairy tail I didn't really hate them but I wasn't really good friends with spell casters. "We will differently see each other again." Rika shouts and I raise a hand in response damn girl my brother was right she was growing on me.

* * *

I look over the village that was full of rogue mercenaries. Screams fill my ears and I look to my right and left at all sixty of my men. "Damn bastards raiding a poor village fucking weaklings if you ask me." SGT says from my right.

"I agree with you don't leave any of those bastards alive if they give up capture them we will execute them in front of the entire village."

"Aye sir" they shout and I draw my sword and gallop down the hill to the village that was starting to burn. All my men split up into two teams one with me and one with SGT the first part was I would do the frontal attack SGT will attack from the side and we will meet in the middle.

We burst through the village knocking over rogue brutes I swing down feeling my blade slice through leather armor and into flesh. I bring it back the top half was slick with blood that slides down the blade. I push to the center of the village were more than twenty villagers were being held. I jump off my horse and right into the ranks of the rogues slashing down and killing one as my blade runs down his throat and chest blood spraying out of the wound.

I roll through the last ranks and then I jump to my feet blocking a sword to my right and jumping back from a spear thrust to my left. Sara comes to my side and we fight back to back surrounded by more than forty rogues. I block a strike and run my sword in his thigh and out the back making him gasp and buckle to the right falling flat on his back. Pain feels my right arm as an iron sword is slammed down on my scale mail. The blade digs in my arm but I ignore it and shove him back hoping that the bone wasn't broken and luckily it wasn't.

"Damn so many of them at least a war-band." Sara growls she slashes a rogues throat clean out with her saber and takes a spear with her shield. I swing around and catch the spear rogue in the side of the neck blood gushes from the wound as I spin back around to block an ax.

"They can't hope to fight our men keep taking them down." I reply. Soon the whole village is in a melee that is one sided on the rogues most of them were hungry and scared giving my men the good advantage of slaughtering them with spears and bows using our steeds and surprise as are greatest advantage.

A mercenary strikes out at me and I swing down ducking under his blade and lopping his bottom leg off his body. He screams and stumbles back before falling grabbing at the stump of a leg. I walk above him to see a boy of only fifteen or so. I was like that just a little while ago now I'm killing them. I shake the thought out of my head before grabbing my sword with both hands and running it in the lad's chest and out his back killing him.

We take down the rogues in less than thirty minutes ten of them went into a home and tried to use it as a defense entail we burnt it to the ground killing all ten. We capture five of them and I have two soldiers slit their throats in front of villages before taking all the dead and started to burn them on the edge of the village including the five men that I lost.

"You know losing five men is something to boost about we fought over eighty of them and won slaughtering them like pigs never seen such a one sided fight." SGT says as we back up and were about to get on our way. Soon after we leave the village but not before sending word for twenty guards to go and help the villagers to rebuild their homes we go and camp by a river it feels so weird about all this riding out on patrols mostly hunting down rogues and bandits cleaning up the damn nation. But I can't get the thought of dragons out of my head when was the horde going to attack the capital in Fiore I wanted to be there for that battle.

I jerk awake wiping my hair from my face and gasping for breath. Damn dreams that fucking lad from the village was haunting me tonight. Tt was always like that everyone that I killed would appear suddenly and smile or try to kill me again so I had to relive the experience of taking their lives form them once again.

I put on my sword belt and with full armor on I walk past my men and out in the road for a little walk. I sigh looking up into the night and hearing a wagon approaching from the next road down. I get on the side of the road and move forward entail I spot a wagon pulling up to the side of road.

"Hurry up and just dump the girl off here we won't see her again. It's your fault you can't kill her so hurry up." A man jumps out of the wagon and picks up a small figure before tossing her to the side of the road. I hear a cough from the little girl and a gasp of pain from her as well as she curls up in a ball. I get to my feet and draw my sword and made my way to the wagon. The man who tossed the girl looks at me and pulls out a war ax from the carriage. The second person takes out a longsword holding it with two hands. Those were expansive weapons no doubt maybe they were slavers from Caelum.

"You know that would be called human trafficking kidnap and several others. In seven that is a death sentence you're so lucky that a Lt of the elite vanguard is here to carry out the punishment."

The ax wielder slams his weapon down on me and I bring my sword across my body blocking the ax with much effort. I slide to the right and swing my sword at his head he catches my blade with the head of his ax and we both look at each other before jumping back at the same time. I grin and the other man comes up to my right.

"You should give up soldier boy we don't want to kill you." The longsword says.

"Well that's a problem because I want to kill you." Longsword grunts and swings his weapon at my feet. I run my sword in the ground blocking the sword then rolling to the left as an ax slams down on me.

I get to my feet and smile reaching for my pistol but stop. I couldn't use it and have all my men freak out on me no doubt they would rush in they need their sleep we have a hard ride back to the capital. I charge the ax and swing my sword catching his blade then slamming my hard boot in his kneecap feeling the bone crunch under the pressure. He grunts and almost buckles to the ground he loses his balance and I swing my sword across his left side stomach. My blade goes right through his cotton shirt through his stomach and out the other side two feet in his flesh. Blood sprays on my cloak and he stumbles looking at me in shock before falling to the ground groaning from the pain as blood gushes from the wound.

"You're quite good at this but your still too young to be a veteran warrior." I shrug and he strikes out at me both of our swords swinging as fast as we could pack enough force to kill someone who is covered in chainmail.

I duck under his blade and bring my sword down to his neck. He brings his sword back blocking my blade with the bottom of his hilt then swing the sword around down on the back of my neck. I duck and jump back sliding on the ground as I take a few gasps.

He charges me swinging his sword to my right side I draw my dagger and swing my sword blocking his sword and running the dagger in his stomach. I twist the blade and pull it out and then I shove it in his chest twist it and pull it back out jumping back as he looks at his hand that is covered in crimson. He stumbles back a few steps then falls on his back blood seeping from his mouth as his breath goes slower and slower entail he stops moving and his eyes go wide with darkness. I clean my sword off sheath the blade and snatch up his longsword it was a good weapon but needed to be sharpened after coming into contact with my blade over and over again. I strap the longsword on my back and take the two men's purses and hall them to the side of the road not bothering to do anything else. The girl is still in a ball sobbing and hugging herself.

I go to the girl and crouch in front of her. After what feels like hours she turns and looks up at me. I give the best smile I could and raise my hands. "Don't worry not going to hurt you can to tell me what those men were doing." The girl was at least four or five years old.

"They killed mom and dad and stool my brother they didn't want me." She says sniffing looking up at me.

"Well then let's take you somewhere safe alright." She nods and I cradle her in my arms and put her in the wagon before riding it back to camp. Several of my men including Sara who nearly jumped out of her skin with delight when she so the child. She wraps her arms around the girl and picks her up rubbing her cheek against the child's.

I tell them everyone and by the end Sara has a snarl on her face that wants the taste of blood but too late for that to happen. "Bastards I hate how we still have to ride around and hunt those people down they think this is a failed state."

"Well right now there is still nothing but mercenaries so we have to show who is the top dog here that's why we have been killing the damn mercenaries' in the hundreds if they don't show loyalty or leave. This isn't a safe haven for them anymore Seven is over with that shit after everyone knows that the kingdom will become much better." The girl falls asleep a little while later but I can't seem to want to sleep instead thoughts about the wellbeing of Seven as well as the wellbeing of Fiore.

The girl sits in front of me one of my hands keeping her in place as we ride across the plain the capital in sight. Remnants of the battle still leaguer in the air and ground but it was much more better know everyone was helping with rebuilding and food was plenty for much more trade was going through all the ports in Seven.

We go into the city and into the keep the place was well guarded with more than four hundred vanguard soldiers all wearing red cloaks or red tunic's over chainmail and scale armor. We stop in the stables and let the stable boys take over our steeds as I walk to the palace. Senra holds one of my fingers in her hand as we walk through the palace four of my soldiers including Sara follow a little behind.

"We get to meet the queen." Senra bursts looking happy. It took us four days to get back to the capital and she got a liking to me and wouldn't leave my side. I always said she was a pest on my back side but I wouldn't admit I felt pretty good to have someone always wanting to hang around me and looked up to me as a protector. Only two people found me not wanting to leave my presence Rika and Senra everyone else even Sara and SGT wouldn't get close and most of them didn't see me as a close friend but just a comrade in arms.

"Aye we get to you have to be silent when we do and bow low when I do it." She nods and grips my finger harder as we go into the throne room. I stop half way to it and go to one knee and with my right hand I made Senra bow as well.

"Leave us." She says and her guards along with my men leave making it only the four of us. Mum was there was well by the queens said a grin on her elvish face. "You don't have to be so formal behind closed doors Dagon it's good to see you. Before we talk I need to ask why is someone like you with a child?"

"I found Senra and she just got attached to me that sums everything up" Mum giggle and walks up to Senra who grabs my leather tunic and tries to sink away from the guild master.

"I could never have imagined that you would actually protect something without wanting to have a reward. Well I guess there's a bright side to this."

"And what is that?"

"The girl will make you become a better person in my opinion I think you'll be a good dad." My cheeks burn with embarrassment but I ignore her and go to my feet.

"I have a new assignment for you Dagon. There is a small island just off of our shores and is a slave trade point for Caelum it is well defended and also has ruins with what we think has records of the dragon wars. Your mission storm the beach slaughter their forces take over the whole island and then you will guard the Fairy Tail guild members as they take a look at the documents. The orders are simple you can't let any of the Fairy Tail guild members get into harm they will wait entail the island is secure and then you will keep your best soldiers as bodyguards for them."

"Sounds promising and easy is this involving the horse of dragons and the return of them?"

"Aye and of course I'm not a big fan of slavers as well taking away that trade post will hurt Caelum badly."

"How many men are we attacking with?"

"Eight thousand first waves will be two thousand strong second will thousand and the force to secure the island will be four thousand strong. The enemy forces are numbered in three thousand to five we have no idea if they have a legion or two legions so we will make sure we send in a force that will be hard to crush. You will be granted temporary command of three hundred soldiers after the battle you will go back to being a Lt."

"Sounds like a job I would take when do I depart?"

"Two days when the Fairy members will be here we are gathering are forces right now it should be done when they come. You have RNR entail then and a warning this fight will be tough I don't expect half of the forces to come out alive the Caelum will do anything to keep the place." I nod and leave the throne room.

"You're going off to battle?" Senra says looking up at me with concern in her face.

"Aye all be back before you know it though. When I'm gone all have SGT take care of you he just got leave for a while to visit his family here you can stay with him entail I get back." She doesn't reply but let go of my hand and run straight to the courtyard. This was going to be a bloodbath.

* * *

"Why can't Seven have trains in there kingdom?" Lucy whines sagging as she walks down the road.

"I think it feels find for once we can have a long journey without having to go on those damn trains." Nastu replies his hands behind his head grinning to himself.

"I'm with Salamander but Seven is starting construction for trains with the help of Fiore." Gajeel says he was literally dragging Levy since she didn't want to walk anymore and was holding everyone back. All together it was me Gajeel, Levy, Nastu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Clara and Pantherlily. So eleven in all I had to admit I was getting attached to everyone despite how all of them fight twenty four seven.

"Rika you've been quite this whole time thinking about how you're going to meet up with the magic breaker bastard." Nastu says looking back at me.

"Probably." I say not really wanting to talk they were doing that for me.

"You shouldn't say things Nastu when you can't even beet the guy even if you used everything you got." Gray replies giving him a grin.

"The hell did you say snow man."

"Oh you want to go flame breath."

"Hell yes I want to go all break those frozen teeth out of her skull."

"Bring it on strawberry hair."

"Shut up you two before I give you marks that will make everyone who looks at your face they flinch. " Erza says drawing her sword halfway they both smile and wrap their hands on each other shoulders before taking a few more steps away from the redhead.

Suddenly Nastu and Gajeel take off running up nearby hill. Without even speaking or thinking we run right after them. They stop at the top and Nastu covers his nose it was a battle. Soldiers with leather tunics and chainmail under it all of them have shields with a black X on it and red covered the X they were Sevens soldiers. The men they are facing must be rogue mercenaries.

"I'm all fired up lets go." Nastu shouts but Erza grabs his collar and shoves him to the ground.

"That's not a battle we belong in can't you smell and feel the killing intent over them they are in a fit of rage I've seen it before. Nastu gets to his feet and look as blood sprays on the green grass below the soldiers who clash with each other. We hear horses and turn around just in time to see a group of fifty cavalry charge up the hill and down it slamming into the fray and making all the rogues retreat in a frenzy. My stomach jumps into my chest this is what Dagon does all the time how can he even want to go into a death trap like that.

The battle ends soon after the horsemen join the fray body's leader the ground more than two hundred of them. Screams of pain are cut short as soldiers walk to each body making sure the person was dead. The soldiers take their wounded and go to work trying to save the men and we can't stop Wendy from running down the hill to the group of wounded men. We follow at her heels and stop as she goes to work helping the most wounded of them.

Hands legs and arms were cut off of a lot of them and many I knew would die from blood loss before Wendy could get to them. "You're Fairy Tail then?" A soldier says on horseback.

"I'm Captain Right it's good to see all of you will escort you to the capital with steeds under your feet we should make it there by nightfall."

"Why were you fighting these men?" Erza says looking at the Captain.

"Rogue mercenaries the lot of them thinks this is still the old Seven but we are making it known that the way of raiding and such is outlawed by death. They ware orders from the Queen herself no survivors and kill as many as we can."

"Sounds barbaric to me," Erza spits back.

"Well not like Seven was a barbaric place back then now it is still barbaric but changing young lads don't have to join the ranks of mercenaries instead they work in the fields and are preparing to go to schools that we are constructing for the whole Kingdom."

Erza doesn't reply. They give us horses and luckily Nastu doesn't think of that as transportation since it's an animal. Riding with the soldiers wasn't new I did it back when we fought the dragons so it was no difference excepted that they had a didn't vibe about them Fiore troops are well trained and work as a team and see each other but these men look like a bunch of different groups that are fighting alongside each other because they were told to.

The moon was high in the sky as we get into the capital that still shown of war. We are led to the keep that was well guarded by hundreds of soldier patrolling the walls and inside the courtyard. They have more than fifty men dueling with each other with wooden swords and others that were training for being vanguard.

They lead us into the throne room where Rinsa sat looking at us with eyes of a leader. Mum the master of Outhern Wolves stand at her right to her left was Dagon in a real uniform he wears a black and red tunic over gleaming silver chainmail his sword lay loosely at his hip his hair however was the same not kept well and was hanging at his chest. The green and black in the hair makes it look dirty despite how it was probably clean now.

"Fairy Tail it is good to see you all. I can't waste time on small talk so all go right to the point you were all briefed about the dragon ruins well all tell you know that we are going to storm the island with my men. You will stay behind on a ship entail the battle is won and then you will be put under guard." Nastu nearly jumps in the air anger written all over his face.

"What I can take part in the battle as well all take the whole damn beach by myself." He shouts and guards on either side of us put their hands on the hilts of their swords.

"Nastu this is a battle that will spill blood of hundreds probably thousands you might be a powerful mage and fighter. However in a battle it doesn't matter about your skills but your luck you can catch a spear to the side or an arrow to the throat so it's better to let me lead the men and capture the beach." Dagon says scanning us with his eyes.

"You picking a fight magic breaker all wipe this room with your face." Dagon smiles and draws his sword half an inch out of his sheath.

"Both of you hold your tongues!" Rinsa growls and both Nastu and Dagon look at her wide eyed before backing off. "Dagon will lead the attacking assault along with Captain Right and a few others. Once the beach is taken we send in the rest of our men and split them up into two forces one will attack the slave port and the other will attack the fort that is put up just on the other side of it. I don't want to endanger any of the Fairy members so we will let my men take the fighting part and then you just focus on the ruins. None of you know how it is like to be a soldier and how to fight in a war or battle so just let my men do that part you do your part."

We all bow and she gives us leave. Dagon goes out to the courtyard and I go to follow him once he gets out I see his SGT Driven who nods behind Driven was a girl with long brown hair down to her middle of her back. She doesn't even come up to Dagon's waist. He picks up the girl and she giggles with joy leaving me with an open jaw. He turns around I just stand there looking with wide eyes and my jaw hanging open what was this I never knew he had a kid or was it SGT's kid.

"Huh it's good to see you again huh what's with the kid." He shrugs and puts her down she clings to his tunic looking up at me.

"Senra I guess you can say I'm taking care of her."

"Ok then question two why do you have a child I never knew you had one."

"I don't have one sheesh I found her and I guess she's my problem now."

Dagon tells me everything on what happened to him the last time I see him. And all I heard was battle after battle the only thing that didn't involve fighting was taking care of Senra. "Sounds exciting to be in a military you get to fight soldiers that want to run you through."

"Shut up it's the job for me and you got your guild now. Right you better be ready in the morning were shipping out in first light and will get there by sundown."

"I heard that the enemies you are going up against are trained better than any of your men."

"That's true it's going to be a bloodbath after all I expect less than half of the first wave to live through the fight."

I don't reply to him not wanting to it could easily end up with Dagon on the beach with half a dozen arrows in his lifeless body. After a while and a few drinks later I slip under my bed in the keep each of us got our own room so most of us decided to take advantage of that and go to sleep early.

* * *

I shift from foot to foot looking the island as we close the distance. "Feeling nervous that's not usually like you." Sara says coming to stand next to me.

"Well I haven't fought men like this before I can't help it," I sigh and look at the rest of my men "Alright single first wave move out second wave will begin after we give the single. All men stay together and keep you shields ready we are going to go into a blizzard of arrows. No one retreats you keep moving entail you fall in the battle take all the beach."

"Aye sir," my men shout slamming their spear shafts on their shields. Soon the other ships around us start to do it and soon the sound of spears slamming against shields can be heard right down to the beach. As we get into the shallows I put my shield at the ready and put my helm over my head breathing hard as we hit the reef. I jump from the ship as the first volley of arrows slam into us two of my men fall to the water below arrows in their backs. I move forward two more of my men fall from arrows but I ignore it and keep my shield in front of me. I feel arrows dig into the wood as I go up the beach and stop to let my men get up.

"Shield wall on me shield wall on me," my men who were closes to me slam together their shields and more join ours making an orb of wood as we march up to the beach. More men join us and we move along the beach watching as comrade's fall from dozens of arrows.

"They aren't making this easy aren't they? How many do you think are dead?" Sara says from my right.

"Probably close to seven hundred maybe more as I thought less than half of us will be alive on this main assault." She grunts and we continue at the enemies lines. "Break off!" I shout and all of us break the wall I throw my spear letting it run right into a man's chest. I draw my sword and move forward cutting down a young soldier with a bow before he can even draw his short sword form his waist.

"Push forward don't let them counterattack." My voice is drowned out by the sound of battle. I draw my sword and swing at someone's throat catching his upper jaw and slicing right through it killing him. We push forward killing everyone in our paths as arrows rain down on us. More than ten of my men fall to the ground; pain spikes form my right leg. I look to see an arrow going through and through the leg.

"First ranks push the enemy second rank fill in the missing spots third rank make formation and get your shields up." I shout at my men as they scramble to follow orders I get back into the heart of the ranks and command soldiers from that position. We keep pushing up the breach and suddenly we find ourselves slaughtering the enemy who was still around.

"Keep in ranks don't chase them let them go call in second wave fast and…" my voice trails off as I look to see a whole cavalry unit of more than five hundred horses coming down to the beach. "Hold your ranks spread out get spears up and pikes we can't let them charge us."

Arrows fall on us making formation collapse under the attack then the cavalry charges. I sheath my sword and snatch up a spear right as the first rank of horses slam into my men. The sound of crunching bone is heard from all of us as the cavalry run us down like grass. I thrust my spear up catching a man's stomach and sending him toppling off his horse. I go to draw my sword when something slams into my side sending me to the sand.

I roll to my hands and knees tossing my shield as I get half way up. The cavalry was passed us leaving nothing but bodies behind them. A few soldiers are still alive and looking around dazed from the attack. "Get to your feet get into a shield wall we can't let the enemy push past us as long as we can hold the infantry then we win the beach." I shout and my men start to scramble at the order making shield with me in the middle.

"Anyone see Sara?" I shout looking around ten feet in front of me I see her half of her face was splint down the middle and skin was hanging of her skull. At least seven arrows are in her body and countless strikes with a sword went along with all that. She was dead no one could save her well unless Wendy was here but the girl wasn't Sara was gone all I could hope is she will die quickly. I push back tears and face the enemy that is starting to charge us with a counterattack.

"Hold the line most of their men are lightweight soldiers we can take them down." The first wave strikes into us. I swing my sword down killing a soldier with one swing of my blade blood splattering against my new shield that I snatched from a dead comrade. I bring my sword up slicing into a thirty year old man's throat blood gushes from the wound and sliding down his chest as he gurgles for air.

I block a sword blow and run my point in the man's leg sending him on the ground he barely has time to look up before I run my sword through his skull. More and more of my men fall and we get pushed back as more enemies start to bring swords down upon us. I start to slide back each blow I take a step away from the enemy.

"Reinforcements sir!" one of my men says right as a spear is thrust into his chest killing the man. More of our forces start to run up the beach most of them bloody and beaten from fighting the cavalry but they help force the enemy back.

A horse stops in front of me and I look up to Captain Right so he did live I thought he would of died right when the archers fired. "They will head back to their fort we go straight there and see how much danger we can do." I nod and he rides off to seek more enemies that weren't in full retreat.

I turn and look at the battlefield that is littered in bodies most of them ours. Arrows lay everywhere so many died just in minutes. I push back tears but after a moment of trying to I give up and sink my sword in the dirt falling to my knees ripping off my helm and putting my face in my blood crusted hands.

After a few minutes I stop wipe my eyes and pick up a new shield before sheathing my sword and snatching up a war hammer. The last wave was coming on the shore while the second wave was heading straight for the fort. I dash off after the men who are already up the road as I run groups of bodies are spread out here and there like patches of grass in a dirt littered courtyard.

I keep moving and start to ear battle being held up ahead. As I get closer a huge wood fort on a hill sprouts out of the ground like it just appeared there. The hill was covered in spiked fences and guards our men were trying to push up the hill while arrows spears and even boulders are thrown down on them. I take a deep breath put my shield up in front of me and dash over to the battle egger to take part in it. I get to the base of the hill were Captain Right is looking up from a dug in position with four shields around him.

"We're not doing a lot of damage maybe we should go use that Nastu guy I heard he's good and destroying shit."

"Right and have him get struck by more then two dozen arrows we get in ourselves. You got a rope." He nods and throws me one I wrap it around my right forearm.

"What are you planning on doing with that?"

"What the hell do you think I'm going to do get up on the gate and open the damn gate for you just get your men up to the gate while I open it then we can storm in."

"You're crazy no way are you going to go over the wall under that much fire you won't make it to the wall itself."

"Well see about that good luck Captain die well out there." I give him one last nod before starting to climb up the hill. I get to the first defense and swing down my war hammer down on a soldier's helm, I break down a few spikes and get into the next level of the hill. I slam my hammer in a soldier's throat snapping his neck and killing him. I charge another soldier dropping my hammer down on his head killing him with the spike side.

I charge forward leading our forces further up the hill slicing down any man that crosses my path as I get to the second defense. A soldier throws his spear and I block it with my shield the spear point comes out the back only an inch from my face and I toss the shield taking cover under one of my comrades instead of facing the horses of arrows that strike at us.

"Keep it up we can take them out in one day." The soldier nods sweat running down his face with fear. I nod back and come out of his defense I grip the war hammer with two hands and slam it down on the spike defense letting my men spill into the opening. Something hits me in the left shoulder making me fall to the ground by the force. I got to get up and my left shoulder collapses from pain. I look to see a shaft of a crossbow.

I stagger to my feet and take a step forward feeling pain shot from my left thigh as an arrow buries itself in my flesh. I gasp for breath and suddenly my whole body has no strength left the hammer falls from my hand and I stumble back and slide some ways and lying among the dead bodies. After a while nightfall consumes everything and I'm taken to a patch of grass outside of the battlefield were medics do what they can to patch me up. The first day was over but we won the slave port beach and now the only thing left standing was the fort.

* * *

Even in the night as our ship slides up the beach that the beach was littered with dead. Soldiers with torches go about and start to gather the dead as well as gear to put back on the ships. I land on the sand and walk with the rest of fairy tail up the beach looking as the sand below are feet are blood red from how much blood was spilled in so little time.

"I hate seeing the aftermath of a battle like this." Erza says covering her mouth as we move to the road that led up to the fort. Wendy kept her eyes off the bodies the whole time and was eager to help the wounded.

We get to the camp were the wounded was and all we saw was at least a thousand or so men all of them wounded. It makes my stomach twist as I see arms and legs missing some of the men had their eyes torn out or their faces slashed. As I walk deeper in the camp I see ten men sitting around a fire all of them bandaged up red cloaks were on the ground or on their bodies.

I come up to see Dagon covered in bandages dry blood is covers his body and purple and black bruises as well. He looks up to me and nods without talking his left shoulder was badly hurt the way it moved wasn't good. After a while I sit next to him and Wendy heals the worse of the wounds before going to the next man.

"You shouldn't waste your magic on us Wendy we're soldiers used to this." Wendy snaps her head at him her blue hair flying about her.

"And I'm just going to let you die from your wounds?"

"I don't like this as much as you a lot of these men have family's mothers and daughters to go back to. Shit even I have someone to go back to know probably why I was more scared than usual." Dagon shoots to his feet as Captain Right appears behind us his head covered in a white blood stained bandage.

"You have any opinion on how we should attack the enemy in the morning with. Right now we are fighting small skirmishes with the men that didn't fall back to the fort and are spread out throughout the island."

"Sir I have an opinion let me use Erza and Nastu to best through those walls give me a hundred men and I can get them to the gate and we can end this battle without much more blood."

"We can't just risk the mages here we have our own mages for the battle."

"Like they can get past those walls Nastu can and with Erza we could get cut our way through them. These men have family's Sir including you can you handle leading the soldiers into a slaughter entail we finally take the walls and we have only two thousand men left."

The Captain looks at him with cold eyes. All of Dagon's men get to their feet putting hands on hilts. "Can you insure victory Dagon?"

"I can no point in doing it if it's a slim chance."

"Well then if you win you're off the hook you lose and come back alive you will be executed." Dagon smiles one of those dark smiles that you give someone you were going to knife in the back.

"Sounds fare to me all win that fort," the captain leaves and Dagon turns to me the smile still frozen on his face making my skin crawl. "I need all of the members here's."

After fifteen minutes of trying to get everyone in we finally sit around the fire all of our eyes focused on Dagon. "I need Erza to guard Nastu and Gajeel as they break the wall down. Levy will use wards on my men's shields Gray needs to cover our back using ice pikes to keep the enemy from surrounding us. Rika and Lucy will be in the middle using long range magic I'm not asking for you to kill but just to fight."

"Why would I want to help you?" Gray says glaring at Dagon.

"What does it matter Gray a fights a fight." Nastu snaps ramming his right fist in his left palm grinning to himself.

"This isn't a fight we should involve ourselves were not soldiers." Erza says making everyone fall deathly silent. "However I can see were Dagon is coming from if we can save soldiers from death then I will try my best."

"Then oh ever wants to come can in the morning either way I want Levy to do the wards and at least Nastu and Gajeel to break the wall." We all nod and head off for bed.

As I lay there looking up at the star littered sky remaining me of the death at the beach all I hear is the groans of men and a causalities a man screaming in his sleep from nightmares. Dagon had those not like he would ever admit to it but he has them he wasn't a person that wanted to kill people maybe in the heat of battle but after I knew he hated it.

After a while I get up and take a walk over to were Dagon is as I go I find him doing pushups sweat dripping from his half naked upper body showing old scar's and new ones and of course his skin was covered in bruises. He keeps doing them none stop and when I look at his wide open eyes they were full of terror like he was reliving ever experience of taking a life.

"What are you doing?" he stops in the middle of the pushup then continues to do them before replying.

"Helps me sleep a lot of men do this mind over body something like that."

"Is it because you see all the people you kill when you close your eyes?" He stops doing pushups and sits up sweat sliding down his chest.

"Most of the time it's hard to get rid of them not everyone is a mindless full who loves bloodshed I only did it because of the coin." I nod I cradle my knees up to my chest and hug myself.

"Do you think you're going to take care of Senra?"

"I have no real choice in the matter I saved her she's my problem. Your case is different I saved you because I had a job to do."

"Thanks I feel special tell me is do you fear of being killed more since you have someone waiting for you?"

He stares at me for a long while before wiping the sweat from his skin and putting on his shirt. "Kind of I try not to think about but she's one person I had more than a dozen soldiers with more than two kids all of them are dead I have nine men lift that are in my main sixty man unit my three hundred man unit no one is left."

We talk forever about that topic mostly ended with Dagon trying to deny he likes having Senra around him. I knew it made him feel like he was needed that someone needed him and he wasn't being prayed for it someone was relaying on him despite him being a killer and murderer. After a while I start to drift to sleep and I don't bother going back to my tent instead I lay down wrapping myself in my cloak with all the other fighting men.


	9. Chapter 9 Done with a fight

I open my eyes my body is warm usual in the mornings it was cold as steel even with my cloak on. I look down to see Rika snuggled up to my chest I jump completely out of my skin and jerk her as I jump to my feet waking her up. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes before her cheeks go hot with a blush and I can't help but have one as well. What was wrong with me was looking after Senra making me go weak.

"Go get the other members up we are going to attack after the first wave starts there engagement." She nods and gets to her feet sprinting away I sigh and go to get my men to their feet.

We gather at the spot where we were going to advance up the hill I sniff and snatch up a spear from a man. "Everyone is expendable in this mission including myself we fight to the death to win this battle. The plan is simple we shield the wizards with our lives and they take down the wall. Whose left will defend the broken wall and wait for reinforcements to relieve us. We fight today men no one leaves and no one will stop up the fight entail they fall from their wounds."

"Aye sir," my men shout and we slam are spears on our shields making the bloodlust and blood boil and rise in our bodies we were ready to taste steel head on.

We move forward arrows bouncing off our shields the same goes for ax's spears and swords as we push past through the first defense. I thrust my spear in short jabs at the enemy entail I throw it at a man brandishing a blow the spear runs into his chest sending him to the ground. I draw my sword and slice down cutting a young man's foreleg clean off his body. We shove past the second defense with the help of Gajeel who nearly blows most of the defense into bits. I take five arrows in my shield feeling them bounce off the ward thanking that Levy did a good job with them.

"No falling back we get past that third defense and fourth then the wall."

"Aye sir!" my men shout giving war cry's as we push to the third defense. The whole third level was in chaos both sides were fighting for their very lives on the line a bloodbath when that happens. We get to the third defense and one of my men drop from a spear through the throat. I take his place and run my sword through the fence and into a soldiers chest he gasps and stumbles back grabbing the wound.

The defense blows over as Nastu sends a dragon roar at more than twenty men in front of us drop screaming as their skin bubbles no one dead but everyone in much pain. A foe swings a sword Erza blocks the blow and slams the sword out of the foes hand with one swipe. He falls from a spear and four others come at Erza and Nastu brandishes maces and longswords. Two of Captains men jump in and go cutting them down but both die from the small battle.

Erza looks at the men in horror as more jump in front of her some taking arrows in the body and bolts to protect her and Nastu. I do the same jumping in front of them and making a shield wall were I was then pushing back up to the forth defense. We keep going the enemies falling from our shields like water on rock as we get to the last defense.

We bust through the last defense and hordes of enemies attack us most of them screaming as purple fire is launched at them exploding on contact dousing dozens of them at once in the purple liquid gas fire. I swing my blade blood flying from the edge and point as I swing it back and back into the horde of enemies. My shield's ward breaks and soon my shield is splintering and breaking under pressure of ax's sword and maces from the foes.

A soldier twice my side brings his mace down and I block it with my shield feeling it break the top half of my shield. I shove my shield into him. He was bigger stronger and more experienced but he was in heat of anger giving me the advantage of the fight. I push him back and run my sword into his right leg then shoving my shield up under his jaw sending him to the ground with a thump. Before he can regain conciseness I run my sword through his throat and out seeing blood squirt out of the wound as I go back into the shield wall.

We hit the wall and Nastu and Gajeel go right to work on it breaking it into bits and sending it to black crisps. I toss my shield and hold my sword with two hands gripping it entail my knuckles turn white. I break from the shield wall and slice into the enemy sending many falling with wounds that wouldn't kill them but got them out of the battle.

The wall breaks and with ten men I go to the other side as Nastu and Gajeel go to work on making the hole huge. I and my ten men face more than a thousand foes who stare at us with glaring eyes full of bloodlust and hot raw anger. I chuckle to myself and stand in front of my men ripping off my helm and laughing out loud.

"All you lot are cowards I never seen such a bunch of soldiers scared of ravel and mercenaries such as us. You should all earn how to fight cowards." The enemy force roars with anger and goes at me most of them just focused on me the way I was planning it.

I block dozens of swings with just my sword and lash back killing two men and wounded five others. I bring my sword across a man's throat it goes right through his soft flesh like butter and out the other side his head flops back barely staying on from a piece of flesh still attached to the skull.

"Kill the lad don't let him stay alive come and face me you Seven dog." A Captain says from the opposing side coming at me with a longsword he drops his shield and a circle comes around us leaving us with a few feet in space to strike at each. "I never seen a lad like you with so much disrespect all make sure to give you pain before I send you to the next world." I smirk at him with such a face he throws off his helm his cheeks burning red with anger.

We both attack our swords clashing together sparks flying from our blades as each of us can't find any openings. I block his sword and with so much force I fall to one knee the sword digging into my left shoulder. "I shall be the one that will win lad not you go back to hell were you belong to!" he shouts spit flying into my face. I keep my smirk on my face making him snarl. "What's so funny to you?"

"I thought I would be better than my big bro turns out I'm worse. But I realized I had something he didn't someone that is waiting for me and depends on me I won't die here I can't die here." I bring my sword up and swing his away and sending a kick to the stomach making him stumble back. "All be the one to rise old man your time is over for glory you die by my hands the mage slayers hand and the blade that shall kill you is magic breaker it must be a honor for you." He snarls and jumps at me bringing his sword down on my head.

I bring mine up and they both slam against each other. I block another and swing at him only to meet his steel. We both give our blows lashing out in blind anger at each other feeling the bite of both our blades in our flesh the crowd around us roaring in delight of the fight to see two strong men going head to head. The problem I wasn't a strong man and the Captain was seeing that as my attacks start to slow and use less force in it.

"You're going to die now lad." He snarls and swings I block but the force from it slams against my right ribcage I feel the bones snap and crunch under the weight as I fall to the ground my back slamming against the had blood soaked ground to join them in death.

* * *

I see Dagon fall to the ground pain scorching his face. I let out a scream but what comes out is nothing but a squeak. I find myself dashing over him and raising my sword as the enemy's sword point slices through the cold air at him. The blade glances off my own and pain hits my skull blood gushes down my face and my sword falls from my hands to the ground below. I drive my face into my hands feeling blood drip between my fingers. I hear and feel the sword raise over the man's head then down on me I move to keep Dagon safe but a loud clank comes sounds next to my head.

I look up my vision nothing but a blur Dagon has his left hand on his right ribcage while he attacks the swordsmen with his right. "I'm not out of the game yet." He snarls my limbs and whole body shake from the shock of cold. I go to pick up my short sword but it slips through my clumsy hands and I give up on trying to do it and look back up. Dagon strikes out with so much anger I never saw in him before tears slide down his cheeks as he swings his sword. A piece of steel from the foes sword fly's hitting him in the head but he doesn't notice as he hacks away at the older soldier.

Blood sprays gushes from the man's collarbone as Dagon runs his sword straight through him. Relief rushes over me and I go to stand only to fall back to earth. I look back up to see more than ten soldiers coming at us Dagon stands in-between me and the blood heated foes. All I see through my haze is Dagon falling to the ground and more than ten or so soldier going to hack him to pieces.

I go to say "stop please" but what comes out is nothing but a sob as I fall on my belly my left hand covering my left eye. Men storm around me and I feel iron hands grab my pulling me away from the fight. I see Gray's face with a snarl plastered on it as we go back to safety.

"What were you thinking going to get yourself killed for that bastard isn't worth it Rika." I don't say anything my whole body shudders from cold pain that seeps into my limbs. He sets me down and Erza starts to bandage my head looking at me with concern in her eyes.

For what felt like forever I sit there listen to the sound of cries and screams and the clash of steel on flesh and armor. I look up to see Dagon a tear stained face blood was slick over his whole body I open my mouth and he drops to his knees and wrapping his arms around my small body bringing me into a hug.

"Don't risk your life for me," he says his voice thick with emotion I never heard before "you're a real idiot I was fine no way he was going to beat me." I don't say anything all I can think about is how cold his armor feels and the sick salty and copper smell of blood that was on both of us.

Wendy heals me when they bring me down and my head clears of fog. "I can't heal your eye," Wendy says looking down at her feet like she just got defeated in a war.

"It's fine it's my fault for trying to be a hero in the heat of it."

"She's right she shouldn't have gone out there next time all kick your ass I'm already in deep shit using you in battle let alone now getting you wounded were you lost fifty percent of your sight." Dagon says he was covered in bandages from small cuts on his body lucky his armor saved his life through the whole fight.

"You can at least thank me I saved your life." I say getting annoyed.

"Compared to you my life isn't worth saving and everyone around here agrees with me." I look around to my fellow members who look away my cheeks burn red.

"I don't care your worth it to me." I see his cheeks burn but vanish as soon as it comes.

"Sure maybe your right on your own but to the whole picture I'm nothing compared to a Dragonslayer we need all of them we can get our hands on." I don't reply I knew that everyone knew that but it's not my fault that I did that I wasn't thinking running on instinct he saved me many times before why couldn't I return it.

* * *

The day goes by with taking over the island making soldier's surrender and all that before we were allowed to go into the ruins. We decided on not going entail the next morning giving us time to recuperate from the battle. Dagon seems the whole day out of it just going about commanding orders and so forth he didn't talk to me once. Wendy after a while healed him of his broken ribs and he looked a lot better and moved with grace.

I open my eyes and flinch as the sun hits my face. I get to my feet stretching Wendy and the other girls were already awake and taking out spare cloths. "Want to take a quick bath it's killing me." Lucy says damn rich girl I thought grinning to myself as I know and snatch up my own cloths.

A spring was near the camp we were at and the only ones permitted in the place or building for it were officers and the Fairy Tail members. The spring wasn't splint but luckily none of the officers that were men even cared for the bath all of them were to round up on the fight and taking prisoners. Even still two areas of the spring was separate a large pool of hot water and a smaller one a little ways off so if so we had an area to go for relatively comfort.

We get into the spring and pour cold buckets of water on our head cleaning before bathing in the spring. "Looks like Dagon fancies a bath in the morning as well." Erza says out to the smaller pull Dagon was in it waist deep in hot water. Even from my position I see his old scar's lining is body however most of them seem so faded that they would vanish and most of his skin was turning smooth and I knew why.

After dousing myself with cold water and wrap my naked body in a tall and suck up my embarrassment no doubt he would make a comment on breast size or shape of my body or skinny arm's. When I go past and go into the pool my tall still on my body he doesn't take notice doesn't even look at me.

He sits further his long green blackish hair floating around him like snakes in water. "What do you want?" He says not much in a harsh voice but one that was pained for some reason.

"Some questions for you I have no idea about you the real you." He turns to me his red eyes digging into my own taking out my soul itself.

"And what questions are they you don't need to know it's simple I was a poor boy and ended up being a swordsmen for hire simple as that." I shake my head and get closers despite my cheeks burning with a blush as I look down the water was way too transparent.

"You didn't tell me the truth you not being hurt by magic it's all in the sword," He nods. "I had Levy help me with the history of the ancient ways here before humans even came around. When the demons fought against the dragons with blood elves the elves had no magic but weird type of healing that can kill them if they aren't careful. So the demons made weapons that could counter magic and only blood elves can wield such a weapon." His eyes become a glare that switches from spacing out to dangerous cold.

"The blood elves have red eyes pointed ears and can even heal scar's away. They can have children as fast a human and even if they do mate with a human the child will be full blood elf the reason why they don't have a lot is because of mages. Mage orders and humans hunted them down for being demons and think they are the worse people in the world but they still have some left legends of people who can't be hurt by magic and carry the magic beaker swords."

He lets a breath go and shifts in the water. "So I was right you saw my ears and wondered about that good answer you got it right. Well now we know all about each other good for us were such good mates."

"That's your response you have no friends because of your secret always feared of being hunted." He gives low dangerous growl.

"I'm not scared of being hunted it's others who fear me I'm the hunter be a killer or be a killed and I'm not a kill." He says his voice becoming very cold.

"Don't lie and you were lonely. Either way I know why you are like you are and I can understand that." He chuckles and puts his hands behind his head.

"Funny I'm a bad person and you understand me I've down what everyone would deem something so bad you should be tortured for it."

"And what is that?" he turns to me grinning but doesn't answer but gets to his feet and leaves. I go back to the others and take off my tall my heart feeling like it just got torn in two what was it?

"What did you to speak about?" Erza says eyes hard.

"Do you know anything about Dagon that he thinks is one of the worse things that you can do?" She looks at me what feels like hours but was more like seconds.

"Well I do know something that was really bad but I you sure you want to hear might have a different opinion after it."

I hesitate but shake that away. "Go all find if I have or not a charge of heart about him."

"Dagon had a brother and I guess the story goes that they fought together for each other. Well entail one of them had a change of heart Dagon was given coin to take the sword from his brother his brother didn't want to have the life of a killer anymore and be called mage slayer. Dagon however wanted it for his turn in the glory of battle his brother refused. He rode out in the pouring rain and faced his brother each of them wearing now as they face each other with blades. Dagon's sword broke in half but he still drove it through his brother's stomach then cut his head off with the magic breaker before bringing it back to the noble. Only a little while after that he found the girly of his brothers they were both in love and he was going to leave the war torn kingdom for her and was planning on taking his little bro with him."

I look at her and away thinking about it. He took his own brothers life for a sword for glory on the battlefield. "And he feels bad about it?"

"Would you killing your kin like that he lived for his brother the only other person in the world for him was that guy and he took his head from his shoulders." I don't reply was it eating him alive?

* * *

I look out over the ruins twenty soldiers were a companioning the members of Fairy Tail just in case. They were all capable of handling a foe on their own probably more powerful then all of my men combined but we couldn't risk their necks for something like this. Rika keeps giving me back glances and I do my best to ignore her something was in her eyes concern petty well it pisses me off whichever one it is.

Tunnels lead down below in the island and I guess the place where all the books and other information was in a room to one of the most guarded rooms. It's already open when we get there and Levy the most out of all of them dive in and start feeling her leather bag full of books. All the members take the most helpful books the task was already done and over five thousand lives were lost to get the dusty pages not something I like.

"Alright lets go this place is giving me the creeps." I say they all nod Levy the only one still wanting to stay and collect some pages she finds interesting. As we go out I can't help but feel like something is watching us not a human presence I could feel that but this was different not human at all.

"Do you guys smell that?" Nastu says sniffing the air his head up.

"Aye sir…but it doesn't smell like fish to me." Happy says looking a little scared.

"Shield wall!" I yelp and draw my sword as we block off the tunnel we are in seeing dark shapes starting to walk up the tunnel the clank of metal on metal feeling the chamber. "Leave get the information back to Captain Right." Nastu steps behind me flames bursting around his fists.

"Hell no I'm not backing from a fight."

"I'm not going to be flogged because of your dumbass pinky presides go fight the ones that are going to try to stop you from leaving." He sniffs again and grins before nodding leaving. Rika gives me one look and runs off I grin and turn back to the dark shapes of steel. "Pop quiz you guys know what is the job of the rear guard."

"To old the enemy back with every last breath our bodies." The men say their voices starting to crack with fear as suits of six feet tall armor walk at us each on carrying a claymore in the right hand.

I chuckle and the suits of armor attack us. The man to my right raises his shield as a claymore comes down on him cutting through his shield like butter and down his meddles straight in half. His two half's fall to the ground blood washing over my boots. I toss my shield and with two hands go to block one of the claymores that swings at me. Both of our blades connect and I feel myself fly from the ground and in the air ten feet before falling on my back the air getting knocked out of my lungs.

I roll to my feet seeing ten of the suits slaughtering my men one after another no one was going to survive this but they still fight with all the strength in their bodies. I go and strike one through the chest green light bursting from its inners and then the armor collapses into pieces of metal plating. So it was all made from magic well to bad should have picked a different target.

I dispatch another one before pulling a young man to me he was probably only fourteen or fifteen at the most. I shove him back looking at him with fire like gaze. "Move!" I shout and turn back feeling a bite of steel blood sprays from my neck and I stumble back looking up at the darkness of the tunnel.


	10. Chapter 10 Coming back

We all sit in the dark the ruins were huge almost like a underground city so plenty of places to hide but plenty of the armor suits as well. "Do you think Dagon and the others are ok?" Lucy says she looks scared as I gaze at her in the dark.

"They'll be fine their soldiers after all." Erza says Gray snorts. "What so funny about my comment?"

"Fighting against those things a regular soldier would die I would think all of them are dead the only one probably still alive is Dagon." We don't say anything we all know that was probably the case.

"We have to move the entrance may be blocked but we can go through the water works." Levy whispers all of us turn to her. "There's a small underground lake will cross it into the water tunnels that are designed to keep water out of the tunnels to stop flooding. It will be exhausting but fast and safe."

"You got a good head on your shoulders lets go with her plan." Erzay replies getting to her feet.

We get out only seeing a suit of armor rushing at us in a splint second it is launched ten feet back slamming against a stone wall as Gajeel shot one of his iron rods at it. "Let's go." Gajeel says Nastu has a big grin on his face as we follow Levy to the lake. As we go through the tunnels into a cavern suits were everywhere more the twenty of them.

We dodge into the stone alley and Nastu takes the front slamming his right fist into a suit of armor sending it flying out of the alley. His knuckles are blue when I see them even with his fire protecting his punches they were still a good match to the mage. I draw my short sword and jump into a stone building as a suit falls in front of me cutting Wendy and I off from the rest.

Wendy is right on my heels as the suit crushes into the building swinging it's huge claymore we duck pieces of stone fly at us as we go out of the other side back into the main road. "Oh no the others we have to move." I put a finger up to my lips she nods and we to the edge of the road hiding in the shoulder as light of fire flashes in the other buildings.

"Seems like they are gaining numbers if we don't get to the lake soon then we are all going to die here." I say my voice harsh and quite as we move along the way to the sound of fighting.

We pick up a pace entail we reach the water's edge it was little dock area with crystal blue water freezing to the touch. The others are at our right they look at us for a second before plunging into the water. I nod to Wendy before jumping in the water seizes me and sends all my breath out of my body. I surface and go Wendy right behind me as we swim the cold already starts to seep in my flesh and bone this was going to be a painful experience.

We get to the small tunnels were it leads out to the surface. "Alright we have to say together some parts will be filled up completely and it will be completely dark in there we will have to use Nastu and Rika as a light." We all nod shaking in our boots from cold as we slosh back into the icy water.

* * *

I open my eyes my whole right side of my neck to skull feels hot to the touch. My limbs are cold and I'm covered in sweat. "You alright Sir I applied healing past and some potion on the wound the muscle should be healing back up by now."

I open my eyes my whole right side of my neck to skull feels hot to the touch. My limbs are cold and I'm covered in sweat. "You alright Sir I applied healing past and some potion on the wound the muscle should be healing back up by now."

The soldier was one of the last alive he was young the one that I tried to save and after that I was sliced through the neck the blade barely missing my vein in my throat. "I'm alright we have to get out of here this place is bad."

"Aye sir most of the enemies have left searching for the guild members I found a tunnel leading to the water works I think it leads to the outside."

"What's your name?" I say getting to my legs that shake in my boots.

"Max sir," He says getting to his feet and letting me put an arm around his shoulder as we walk out of the stone building and to the tunnel he found. "I'm glad you're alive sir thought I would be the last one alive and die alone down here not a happy thought."

"Same well I thought I was dead glad I'm alive after that next time I don't think my luck will last." He nods and we drop into the tunnel sloshing around in the icy cold water. "Shit that's cold you sure this leads outside Max?"

"Aye sir I'm sure I studied the maps before going down here I can't die like this."

"It's Dagon Max not Sir when I'm not in public you can call me that."

"Aye you know Dagon I'm not that good of a soldier I can't barely use a sword it was just sure luck that I survived in this battle. I never wanted to use a sword but I needed the money."

"Most soldiers and mercenaries become what they are hungry and need of coin. Don't worry about it Max shit you are saint compared to me a fucking virgin on slaughtering men and innocent try to stay that way."

I slip and fall to my chest in water the cold already numbing my legs and coming up seeping into my bones. "Damn I think will freeze to death before we get out lets hurry." Max nods and we go it was effecting me way more than the coldness was killing me my skin was pale from lose of blood a sight I was way to familiar with so much I think that I might die from having that happen to many times.

"Tell me Sir do you have a girl?" the question caches me off guard and I almost fall in the freezing water again.

"Well huh not really sure well you could say I like one but that couldn't really happen." Rika pops in my head sure thing like that was going to happen she was a freaking mage a Fairy Tail mage at that.

"Why not the girl already has a man or are you in love with the princess." The princess for a fourteen year old was cute but was young and I wouldn't even want to think of her in that way damn little brat was her title to me.

"No not in your life hell no it's the girl from Fairy Tail the one I brought to them first time I ever spent that much time with a opposite sex."

"She's cute I have to admit on the petite side but all good you know. Well you know maybe you should try all the guilds are sending members in an alliance agreement between Seven and Fiore." I shush him and move forward we hit an opening on look down fifteen feet down was another tunnel with a suit of armor. It has its sword pulled back and the point was aiming right at Rika her skin was a shade of blue and her lips purple as her flames. Tears were streaming down her face as she looks up into her doom.

Before I can think I jump off into the other tunnel drawing my sword as I go. I slam into the water with a splash and almost get swiped away by the current. "Why not fight someone who can actually use a sword." I growl the suit turns and levels its sword.

It launches at me swinging its sword I bolt at the same time and swing my own sword both of them colliding with one another. I pull back and strike again right as it strikes both of us giving bone crushing blows. I was slow from the cold and the weight of my armor and wet leather in water the suit had the advantage.

I slide glance a thrust and jump back tripping and falling head back into the icy water. I hear the slice of water and I roll to the side as the steel slicing into the ground were my head was. I burst out of the water and strike the suit of armor only to meet its claymore. I feel the wound in my neck break open making pain jolt up into my frozen head. The suit comes at me and swings to the right I swing to the right as well and with such force I go flying slamming into the stone wall with a crunch.

I fall back into the water and get to my shaky feet only adrenalin was keeping me going once this was over I was a dead man or close to death either one. I feel cold climb up into my chest and I let out a shocking cold breath of air. The suit swings its sword down and I go to block it the force slams me into the water the blade slicing through the clear blue liquid.

I slide to the left and burst out of the water and jump back as it swings again barely missing my neck. "Dagon!" Max shouts he was hoisting Rika to her feet his longsword in his right hand.

"Don't worry just gaining a few breaths back all be done in just a moment." The suit attacks swinging its sword down at my feet I jump over the sword then bring my sword down on its head only to see his huge wide blade sweeping up at me. The force of the blow sends me ten feet back and crashing into the water with a loud splash. I come out gasping for breath and I feel my adrenalin wearing thin I had to get rid of this guy in the next move or I'm screwed. I come at the suit and as it swings I duck into the water sliding on the cold stone floor and run my sword into it's right leg but the blade slides right off and I feel a hand close around my throat and neck making the wound burst with blood.

I'm hoisted out of the water by the throat the point of the claymore resting against my cheek. All my strength seeps out and drips along with the water that comes off of my body. Damn I was an idiot fighting the thing head on to much in rage now I have to pay the damn price for that fuck up. Heat hits me as a flaming purple ball slams into the middle of the suits chest making it drop me and stagger the heat brings one last strike of desperation from me and I run it an inch into the armor barely enough to break the magic inside.

I fall and feel Max's hands wrap around my waist I barely hold on to my sword as he drags me to a small dry spot were a rock was. He sets me down and pulls back the bandage I feel the sick slide of drying blood that is like sarape as it breaks of a small burst of blood comes out the wound and mixing in with the drying blood. I feel a hand on my cheek and look up to see Rika her short sword was glowing purple on the end she presses it against the wound but I can't feel anything but the heat of the blade against my throbbing flesh.

I put my back against the stone wall gasping for breath my skin was turning blue and my lips were turning purple as well. "Shit this sucks I guess we will freeze to death." I say chuckling at myself before wrapping my arms around Rika's small body. "Dumbass next time be more careful." Tears squeeze out of her eyes and mix in with her wet face.

Her hands lay limp and after a while I let go and start to unstrap my leather tunic and get rid of my scale armor. "Fucking shit cost a lot of coin saves your life but we can't let it weigh us down strip down to your skivvies Max." He nods and we both take off everything including our shirts pants and boots the only thing we left on our body was are leather straps that hold our weapons and boxers. I strap my sword over my back making it easy to move and my two daggers on my side before staggering to my feet.

I look down at Rika. "What are you doing strip." Her cheeks despite the cold deepen into a blushing red.

"What are you talking about strip?"

"We can't let anything holding us back get off the cloak tunic and boots the only thing your keeping is your underclothing well the skirt can stay." She looks at me and unstraps her cloak and stud leather before taking off her shirt revealing the only thing between us and her breast was a thin piece of leather covering them it was only five inches across not bad if I wasn't in this place watching.

"Well alright let's get going we have to make this face no point dying here." They both nod and we go back into the freezing water Max leading the way. Less than two minutes later I have to drape my left arm over Rika's small shoulders. Her skin was smooth and would have heat in the flesh but was nothing but cold fish at the moment.

"Shit your heavy." I laugh at that and try to keep my feet moving as light starts to spill into the tunnel.

"What happen to your neck?"

"Kind of got a side glance when I came awake Max had it all bandaged up lucky I would of bled out if not for that." I see a glint of a smile on her face.

We keep going our waists sloshing into water as a bright light makes all of us close our eyes from the heat and shock of it. "You're alive damn." Erza says bringing out a breath Nastu, Gajeel, as well as Gray were staring at Rika with fascination before I know it they look at Erza and back at Rika. That almost brings me cracking up they had way to different body types Rika and Erza. We get to the sandy beach and I fall face first Max Rika does the same not wanting to move.

"We got the books mission over." Nastu says raising his fist with happy.

"And the lives of over five thousand men don't forget that." I blurt feeling my energy seeping back into my limbs and I sit up. "Too many died for getting those damn books they better help with fighting that dragon horde." We all nod and I get to my feet starting to walk away. Everything starts to spin and I look back grinning to myself damn I lost way to much blood everything goes black.

* * *

I open my eyes everything is bright and the smell and taste of sea water is in the air. I sit up I was a freaking ship. "So you decided to finally wake up you had a fever for a whole day." I look at Rika before shaking my head and seeing that we were almost at port to the capital.

"The hell happen to me?" I croak and grab my sword from the ground before putting it on my hip.

"You kind of just fell asleep so to speak we cleaned you up and then when you didn't wake up we decided just to send you on the ship and the you just woke up."

"Great that's what I wanted to hear." I get to my feet and Max comes up the lad has a big grin on his face.

"Good to see you awake Sir were so close coming back hero's." I laugh and slap him on the shoulder.

"Well at least you know what coming home a hero is like the ones that survived next time you might not be so lucky don't let it get to your head." He nods and we both watch the ship get into port.

They didn't have a crowd waiting for us but the princess was with twenty of her best soldiers all in red cloaks. She looks at me with a stare I must have looked like shit to her man I feel like shit. "It's good to see you all are well I need you to explain the wound on Rika she doesn't have her left eye." She says an annoyed tone in her voice coming out of the lass.

"That was my fault I decided to get mixed up into the fight and went to save Dagon and this happened." Rika says stammering on her words trying to back me up.

"I see either way it is good to see I got the report on the causalities many died taking the island but it has hurt Caelum very badly will have a feast tonight so you all better get cleaned up important figures from Bosco as well as Isenberg."

She blabbers on as we get into the keep and right up to when she sends us to our rooms she kept talking. When I get to my room SGT was there and Senra by his side. "Dagon!" she shouts jumping to her feet and wrapping her tiny arms around my legs. I pick her up and not caring that SGT was there I gave her a hug.

"Good to see you sir how about Sara?" I shake my head and he nods sadly. "Good lass that one too young to die well not everyone comes back we all know that. When you were gone I've been training soldiers new generation types not mercenaries like us that time is long pass each soldier is loyal to the crown and would rather die then turn against it."

"Good we can't ride out to face foes with just us now can we." We both grin at each other and I go to change cloths.

"Seven has become quite the place just in the few days you have been gone I have been seeing the changes people aren't in fear of men riding with swords on their belts anymore but glad to see them. Most of the men that go out to ride are peace keeping forces that go to help the people with any problems and of course construction. None of the new lords that have been appointed have been bad to the people and even know they are only allowed a hundred men for each of them."

"That's a surprise but then I guess we won't be going into any real wars for a while it will be good to have a standing regular army not one made up of noble generals but real combat captains."

"Right almost forgot about it well turns out now you're a Captain a hundred and fifty man captain in times of peace and a five hundred man captain in times of war." I grin being ranked that high was almost impossible for peasants and trash like me feels good to know I was one of the highest ranking military commanders in Seven and only seventeen at that.

In the end I just wear a leather vest that was studded with silver and a black shirt under it my pants were silver with no gloves. My sword hangs on my left hip and my dagger on my right dangling there loosely. As we walk outside of the keep were the feast was being held Senra grabbed two of my right fingers holding on for dear life. She was innocent in my mind something that I liked to see despite myself being a killer she didn't mind that in her eyes I was a hero warrior that goes off to battle and returns with a smile on his face.

The feast was great to my surprise other children were there and Senra jumped on the opportunity to play. Max was flirting with some serving girl telling her how he saved the great magic breaker in battle and fought invincible suits of armor made of magic and was the only one out of his squad that lived.

Gajeel had his hands full with Nastu and Gray as both of them breathing in mead trying to outdrink the other. Levy was no were to be seen to busy reading the books we collected down in the ruins. After what feels like hours of talking with the princess and Mum along with many advisors from other nations while the princess holds has her arms wrapped around my right arm I finally got away. Rika was sitting by herself actually drinking some mead but didn't really like the drink. I plop myself down next to her.

* * *

I take a sip of mead feeling the cold liquid go down my throat when the seat next to me is sat in by Dagon. "You seem a little lonely Dragonslayer."

"Well I actually like the saluted of it I'm sure you have the same experience. So you hear that our group is stuck here?" he nods drinking down a whole mug of mead.

"Aye your stuck here for a while I guess. The only things you can do know is train sleep and drink all the alcohol you want. All be going out to an assignment once it comes into view I need to test out my new men in a real battle."

"Lucky you I guess going out to fight will be more scary right with Senra and all what happens when you fall on the field?" He downs half of another mug of mead before turning to me.

"I won't fall not yet anyway all make sure I come back a few times anything can happen but I can't die yet." His face is nothing but a dark haze that burns into my eyes.

"Well not like I think you're going to fall in battle you have slipped passed death quite a bit." He nods and drowns down two other mugs of mead his cheeks starting to turn red from the alcohol.

The night rules on soon everything leaves the gaurds sweep the area again before letting the princess go back to her quarters SGT Driven takes Senra away she was asleep in his arms as he winks at me before leaving. I don't know what that was supposed to mean but before I know it I'm pulling Dagon back to his room. He was way too drunk and was mumbling to himself about some time when he was surrounded by mercenaries and he fought entail he fell to the ground and then they just let him leave not wanting to kill a small lad.

We get to his room and I sit him on the bed he falls down grinning to himself. "You know I'm way to drunk." He slurs.

"Tell me have you ever loved someone before." He stops and looks at me puzzled by the question going through it in his head over and over again.

"My older brother was well entail I took his off his shoulders. He seemed very happy about love I guess anyway all I saw was he was acting weird and was scared of going into the battle."

"But have you ever felt that?" He looks at me again suddenly he brushes come of my black bangs out of my face.

"Not sure loving someone is hard to do I guess I could but what can I tell. I like someone bla that's not love more like lust or something like that. Well I guess you can love someone and not know about it like you I swear I think about you but I have no idea if I love you or not." My cheeks burn and he puts a warm hand on them. His fingers are hard but soft against my skin making him not look like a killer a man who takes life on the killing field but just another young man who wants to live and have a girl.

"Well maybe you do?" He laughs out and grabs my neck running his finger down it and on my bar shoulder making Goosebumps sprout all over my body.

"Your skins so freaking soft you know that." He slurs chuckling to himself before sitting up. "This is way different feeling then in a brothel." He puts his left hand on my upper leg before driving his lips on mine.

I sit there for a second before realizing what he was doing but I don't pull away. It wasn't the buzz I was getting from the mead I hope it wasn't it has to be something else. My lips move with his and suddenly I put him down on the bed my hip driving into his. His leather vest was off so I run my hand under his black shirt feeling the muscles under my fingers heat scorching me old scars rub against my palm as I end to the middle of his chest.

I slip his shirt off and he runs his hand under my own on my back trying to find a scar that wasn't there left by the dragon. He brushes the spot more than once making sure it wasn't there before going to my stomach. His hand moves up and clasps my right breast I give a squeal but don't pull back but drive hard into him. I reach into his pants and my shirt falls from my body I press my whole body against his my mouth still clasped against his.

Suddenly I feel him go limp I break the contact he was completely passed out I curse but instead of getting up I lay on him feeling his heat run into me. Damn dumbass drinking so much that even in the middle of this he was going to pass out and probably will forget everything in the morning not something I want to explain to him or keep it a secret.


	11. Chapter 11 Bellum

Short and boring chapter hope you all enjoy

* * *

I open my eyes my head feels like it's about to split as I sit up. My pants were halfway off and I had no shirt on memories fill into my head and I feel my cheeks flush red along with a grin that spills over my face. The door opens and SGT comes in Senra right behind him.

"Morning I got some news for you?" I get to my feet and pull on a shirt.

"Then tell me?"

"We have a new mission and you're not going to like it to much we have to go to Bellum seems like there is someone there that knows some secrets about the dragons or something like that. The princess wants us to go and get this person before anyone else can some of the fairy tail members will come as well."

"Bellum what part of the kingdom are we going to?"

"In a province west north up in the mountains," he says his voice becoming cold we both knew what waiting up in that territory.

"Looks like will be fighting Pergrande's by the looks of this do you think that Zeref guy will be there?" He shrugs if that was the case we were all dead anyone who fought that guy never lived to tell the tail. "Then get our best ten mercenaries. No loyal soldiers to the crown this will be a mission for money not for loyalty. We leave in two hours get your stuff packed." He nods and Senra grabs my legs.

"I'm coming to." I open my mouth when SGT shakes his head and I nod.

"Alright looks like I have someone to help me with my steed." No point in leaving her behind it was going to be weeks before we even come back might as well bring the little lass with us.

I grab my things cloak leather stud armor with scale armor under it gloves gauntlets two daggers my shield and a bow that I had as well before packing some extra cloths and a map before grabbing my sword and with Senra holding onto my finger we walk out of the keep. When we get outside the ten soldiers are already mustered all of them in their early twenties no one with real families no children and all of them the last of the warring noble period in Seven.

The members that were coming along were Gajeel, Rika, Wendy and that was it three members all of them knew how to ride a horse besides Wendy so I stuck her on Rika's horse. "So this Bellum place is dangerous I never been there before?" Gajeel says biting down on a piece of iron.

"The holy wars took place there the place is just filled with ruins and clans that are fighting each other it is a failed state now just like Seven but worse. They aren't mercenaries but clan members that will slice your head off your shoulders for no reason at all. A damn genocide when down there and now it is still going on."

"So we fight our way through that?"

"If we must we will be going through Isenberg and then into Bellum before getting to the end of it were the temple supposed to be. The main problem will have is Pergrande will be hunting us I know for a fact they will be coming after us." He nods and I look at my companions fifteen in all a very low number if we would run into a war-band or Pergrande military.

* * *

Rain chills me to the bone as I stop my steed looking out at the lone figure standing in the grass his cloak hiding him very well in the rain. I dismount ignoring the icy rain as it drips from my hair and keeps my skin numb as I walk to the cloaked figure my boots sloshing under me in the soaked grass.

Alex looks up his red eyes blazing at me his hair hanging low on his shoulders. "So you won't the sword?" He says his voice cold and harsh. I stop and lay a hand on my longswords hilt.

"Give it up and you can leave you have no need for the weapon but I do I'm still a swordsmen not some coward like you." He grunts and places his right hand on the hilt o the Norse hand and half sword.

"You have no idea what a real warrior is you think it's strength of a sword and the speed of your blade and mind but it's not no one is your enemy little bro." I snarl and draw my sword slicing it through rain drops.

"You're my enemy now give up the sword and you will live I don't care if you're a better swordsmen you will lose your life if you don't yield." He draws his sword the blade gleaming in the rain.

"I won't yield to you little bro I'm sorry about raising you in bloodshed it was wrong come with me we can leave the life of fighting to others. You don't have to swing a sword no more we can leave to Fiore and get a new life." I growl and hold my sword in both hands my knuckles turning white.

"You are a coward afraid to die I seen it in your eyes last time we rode out. Fear of death coward you betrayed me I still love the bloodshed the smell of battle I'm a swordsmen for hire not some coward peasant. People fear me they respect me for riding out to fight in a battle that might cost me my life I'm not coward I will fight anyone and everyone." He shakes his head and pulls off his hood letting the rain slam against his face and run down his neck.

"You are the coward Dagon you only know the battle you are scared of leaving it leaving the way of life that you know leaving the life of bloodshed and power." I snarl and charge him.

Both our blades slam against each other sparks flying from the blades. I slide to the right and swing only to meet his blade I feel my own blade start to crack already from fighting against the magic breaker. He strikes out and I block it barely in time and lash back each time getting blocked like it was nothing but a fly hitting him.

We both strike at each other with more force as the strikes start to land against each other's bodies. I block a down swoop feeling my blade crack then he brings his sword down I bring my sword up and snap the blade shatters in half my blade flies past him cutting his cheek. I jump back with half of my sword he was going to win no question about it.

He lets out a breath and I strike at him he jumps back and I slide around to meet a sword point to my throat. He stops as it presses to my throat and for a second our eyes meet his is full of tears mixed in with the rain. I take my chance snatch the sword with my left hand and run my broken sword into his collar bone and out his back. He gasps in pain and falls back letting go of his sword. I stumble for the blade before getting it up right I go to my feet and look down over him. I raise the sword over my head and slam it down on his neck lopping his head of clean.

Suddenly his body comes back up the head no there he has a mace in his hand. I look at him in horror as he swings it I go to block and my blade shatters in a million pieces. I fall on my ass and look up as he brings the mace down crashing into my left shoulder blood splattering out of the wound as a crunching sound spreads through my whole body. I scream in pain and fall to the ground grabbing the shoulder that was nothing but a mush of blood flesh and bone all broken and dead.

"You took my life from me I was still young you were young you doomed both of our lives. You didn't need to take the sword you could have just died in the battle like you wanted instead of taking me with you." The head says behind the decapitated body. "How does it feel bro to have your life taking from you and what about those two girls Senra you are seeing her as a daughter or at least a little sister. And Rika I can see the girl is changing you into a person not a monster bringing you out of the ocean of blood and gush. You will be afraid to go into battle knowing you will break their hearts when you don't return how does it feel to have that." I look up at my dead brother my kin with tears in my eyes and pain on my tongue.

He brings the mace on my right leg shattering it into nothing but pieces of bone and strips of flesh. I scream out again and start to crawl away as the mace hits my other leg making me stop from trying to escape. "You will die on the battlefield in the end you don't deserve to have a happy life go and die this will be your last mission make sure you use your life wisely little brother." I feel the mace go to my head.

* * *

I jerk awake going into a sitting position gasping for breath. Senra is steal sleeping next to me cuddled I in a cloak. I let out a breath and wipe the cold sweat from my brow. "Nightmares?" I look up and Rika is looking at me in the darkness her eyes shining in the dark like a savior of salvation.

"Memories," I reply in a whisper before lying back down not wanting to close my eyes again. "Just memories nothing important." I hear her shift to her feet and plop down next to me.

"Sure thing that's why you were saying sorry in it and tears were dripping down your cheeks." I turn my head away from her.

"Like I said it is nothing important everyone has them sometimes things you're not proud of and they haunt you." She lays down next to me and before I ask what she is doing she wraps her arms around my right arm her breasts pressing against my skin.

"They won't come back when someone is close to you that's what Sema's used to always say anyway."

I don't say anything but just keep my eyes forward before shutting them. My brother's words rack into my head that I didn't deserve to live on what I did I killed him and countless others on the battlefield. For minutes I think about how I could get out of it and finding none I decide to try to sleep.

We walk up and without much side talk ride out. A week passes and we are at the edge of Isenberg looking out at Bellum. Staring out at the country I think to myself I wonder if a person could unite this lad like what queen Rinsa did along with my help of course. This kingdom was always in war war bands dance the plans and mountains fighting one another for strength and food. You would think in an organized place such as Fiore and all the other countries you wouldn't find a failed state so close to home but it was here.

As we ride through the snow covered ground we pass many villages in Bellum most of them were packed up with defenses and other such turns out the place we were riding through was controlled by a eighteen year old lad who owned most of the area. Seeing they had some sort of nobles fighting one another it was weird to see it even worse than Seven at least in Seven it was organized fighting this was madness slaughtering each side making sure none of them are left was one of the weak points here.

We come across a battlefield it was stained with blood everywhere and as we go up the road even more bodies lay about. It must have been a fight for miles each fight I heard gets bigger each year just ten years back it was hundreds of men now it's thousands of men who go out to fight. The battle finally ends two miles out not many bodies I had to admit the further we got out but still they had dead.

"I fill bad for children that are born here they all must end up like you Dagon." Gajeel says looking back from his steed.

"Well that's what happens one of these days one lad or lass will be born and then dominate the rest of his or her generation to unite Bellum into a real country."

"Do you believe in that this kingdom will ever see peace they have no bloodline to a crown it's just filled with warlords and you want a warlord to rule the whole country that will be dangerous especially adding that this place is huge and could be so rich with trade that the army could give Isenberg or Mins a run for their money damn maybe they will invade Pergrande while their at it." He replies.

"Maybe but I have a feeling someone will lead the way who isn't a bloodthirsty warlord but a person who just wants peace to fall into Bellum. No warlord can unite this kingdom only a brave person who wants to save the people not make them do what he wants someone who hates power but needs it so to protect the weak. I personally don't really care for that but that's what makes a good ruler."

We don't speak after that no one does everything seems to lay still as we pass through another village. Feeling the unease from the villages chill me to the bone as I look up into dirty hungry faces this wasn't right. Something was wrong with me brother was right I wouldn't think like this in land such as this I wouldn't think about how to help the people but instead of feeding off of their misfortune.

Slaves were many in the lands of Bellum I never seen so many besides Caelum of course they were the slave capital. Here slaves worked in the fields and boys and men went out to fight a weird thing. Someone could easily make a slave rebellion and slaughter most of the countryside while the men are out in battle.

Battles were mostly put in use in the summer and spring not fall and winter but with such chaos a battle could sprout out anywhere. As we push through the plains and into the northern mountains that were on the sea's side we could feel the different vibe in the air the village's weren't unfriendly and didn't seem to be suffering from the chaos of war.

We go into the mountains to find a village in the mountain that is like a fortress guarded by the mountain itself a natural fort. No guards besides some villagers with spears waiting for us they halted us and a minute later a man comes down the road riding with a white horse and ten other people behind him each one carrying a curved saber.

"What business do you have here?" He says taking off his hood he was an elf not a half breed or a blood elf but a real elf full blood and everything. Just seeing him made my legs start to shake he could easily kill each one of us without a beat of sweat.

"We are looking for the one that knows about dragon's were from Fairy Tail and Seven to gather information to fight the horde of them that has been attacking everyone in earth land." He looks at me and at the sword at my hip before nodding.

"Alright then come I would like to speak with you and of course give you the objects you are looking for." We all look at each other and grin before heading with him off to the village. Children play in the village humans half elves one full elf and blood elves as well.

"I don't understand why they have so many of our kind here?" He looks back at me smiling a warm smile that filled my lungs with hot air.

"We are a safe place for them elves come from all over the world same with humans. We are the final frontier of safeness one of the last colonies and home places for elves. Without us the world would still be ruled by dragons but even still we are hunted down like dogs. You must have already thought about this magic breaker we have one of the swords here one of the last and a smith that makes them but refuses to make any more of the magic blades." He dismounts and we all follow him in his home besides our ten soldiers along with SGT who wait outside.

As we take seats in a room with no chairs or anything a little girl with black bluish hair comes out. Her hair is to her shoulders but her ears were still pocking out but they had a round shape to them. "My wife is a human I had many children but she is my last and final daughter I see you have your own if you like it or not Mage slayer." I shrug the girl was maybe ten or eleven and had eyes of a person who wanted to help. "Her names Aki for bright and full of energy I was thinking of betrothing her and a boy from my friends clan but I don't know if the lad will live very long on the battlefield."

"What clan is this?" I say interested in how everything worked in this country.

"The clan is called Itro the father Itro himself each one takes the name but he has two sons and gave it to his eldest while his second will either die in battle or kill his brother for the clan leadership. They are a war clan event the women fight and the rules are simple for the person to take the clan kill the leader so Itro doesn't want his sons to kill each other so he is going to make his twelve year old son to fight on the front entail he dies."

"That's just cruel." Rika states shocked.

"It may be but if the lad lives through it he will be one of the strongest fighters in the clan I met the boy once a year ago and he didn't want the clan for himself he just wanted to be a warrior on the field and fight like all the others nothing more. I felt that he was a good person and the only reason he was fighting because he was being told to do that's when I decided on thinking about the betrothal. Right before I forget we have to hurry with this or else the soldiers from Pergrande will get you they are coming to take this territory with a thousand men so I asked Itro for help and he is coming with five hundred strong warriors."

"You only have documents and scrolls for us." Gajeel says.

"Aye only that and some advice you can win this if you really want to take my word for it I was a foot soldier against the dragons fighting alongside my brothers the blood elves. Those guys did most of the fight and dying in that war a scary war clan and dominated when it comes to mating never making half breeds but always a full blood elf. The only reason they don't dominate the land because they decided not to they are the least people who want power probably why the lad that I was talking about doesn't want any power."

After we make small talk he gives us scrolls that were already copies surprises he hated war but believe that was the only way to unite this failed kingdom. We would stay the night and leave in the morning going straight for a ship at the river instead of facing the thousand man army that was starting to march into Bellum.

I find myself in a room a little too big for myself and Senra. I strip down to only my shirt and pants and take off my boots and all my weapons but my sword. "Dagon will this kingdom ever be peaceful." Despite her being young the girl had a sharp mind something that I liked about the lass.

"Aye I bet one day it will be a peaceful nation just like how Seven became one but even more bloodshed must be brought up before it can come to be. The holy war's is what brough this failed state to be maybe a second holy war may be the key to actually bring it back together into a mighty kingdom like it once was. The paganism tradition is still in the people's hearts but some of the country in the south doesn't really like that more to the sun god instead."

"Will you bring peace here like in Seven?" I take a sip of wine feeling the warm liquid run down my throat.

"No it is not my place to do that Seven was my home and still is someone from here like that little girl Aki she might be Queen of Bellum one day you never know."

"I don't know she is too shy." I chuckle at that.

"Right and don't forget about you I want to know what do you want right know and when you grow up." She looks at me puzzled then drops into my lap.

"I'm going to be like Wendy and help people with wounds. She said that the best work is the person that helps heal people." I smile not realizing it but I was proud of the response being a healer was something that would suit her well and I would make sure she would get there or anywhere else she wanted to do with her life.

"Will you always be a swordsman?" The question catches me off guard and I look dumb at her for several seconds before thinking about it.

"I don't know maybe all stop one of these times and just be a guard in the keep make good coin there and you won't be dragged along with me or left behind." Her face lights up and she hugs me trying to reach around me but failing at it.

After a while she falls asleep and I'm stuck looking at the wall two empty flasks of wine at my feet I wasn't drunk but good enough to forget about my battles and wars all together. There's a knock on the door but I don't bother saying anything. That doesn't bother Rika from coming in shutting the door behind her.

"Still awake I see." I nod and she sets on the floor in front of me. "Why not join me for a drink in my quarters." I shrug and look at Senra who was fast asleep. "Come on not like you don't want to get rid of those bad memories and put better ones in their place." I smile at the prospect of forgetting the men I killed but that was impossible.

She gets me to my feet and we stagger down the hallway and into her room. "Tell me what did you think when you first saw me." She says as she hands me a flask of wine. I gulp down a quarter of it and gave it back to her.

"Hmmm well I guess I saw a scared little girl who just wanted to live a normal life. But I also saw a girl with fire in her eyes like Nastu kind of but more bride and honor in them." She giggle and puts the wine flask to her lips.

"You know fighting dragons isn't something I like but if it will save people I'm glad to do it. I'm a Dragonslayer and you're a mercenary or a soldier I don't really know anymore." I chuckle at that and she passes the flask. I put it to my lips but before I can even down some of the liquid she drops on me swiping the flask from me and replacing it with her mouth.

I don't pull away but I unstrap my sword belt as her hip drives into mine and her heart slams against my chest as it rises in beats. I feel her hand slide up my chest. My shirt leaves my body the same goes with hers as I trace her back I only see one eye starting at me but I don't mind the other was my fault after all.

* * *

I open my eyes the sun shines into my face and I cover my face with my right hand. I look to my left to see Rika completely naked clinging to me. Her pale soft skin laying against my own making me think the night over. Holy shit I actually slept with her never thought that was going to happen in a million years. She moves and I feel her breasts move along my chest I take a gulp of air.

Her eyes open and she looks up at me. "Huh morning," is all I can say as her cheeks turn blazing red.

"Huh…morning," She says stumbling over her words. I get out of the bed and pull up my pants and put on my shirt before strapping my sword belt on.

"I have to see if Senra is alright get dressed tonight we leave on the ship." She nods not caring that she was completely naked and I was staring at her before ripping my eyes away and going out in the hall.

Senra was already awake and dressed. "Were did you go last night?"

"Huh just went out and found myself sleeping out on the porch with an empty wine flash in my hand don't worry about it. Let's get going we have to meet up with Alctra damn elf I heard full blood elves never sleep can't keep him waiting." I wipe the sex hair back and straighten myself up before putting on my armor and leaving with Senra to meet up with Alctra the leader of the village and the whole province in the mountains. His clan was called the Blue mountain clan and the accepted anyone most war torn refugees and runaway slaves.

We find him in the courtyard with the rest of our group drinking tea as they all talk. He turns and smiles at me Rika comes out right behind me still fixing her hair. "About time you guys got up I was about to tell everyone that the war-band Itro is bringing just got to the mountain pass and his headed back to confront the enemy. The enemy force should arrive at night fall right when the ship will come and get all of you entail then we have to keep you safe."

"We can keep ourselves safe you don't have to do anything." He shakes his head before getting to his feet.

"Nonsense I have two hundred mercenaries that we can use we will break through the enemy force if they are there and get you on the ship safely. I know how capable you are Mage slayer however I can't take risks right now. After you get on the ship Itro will handle it the guy doesn't take defeat to well."

"Sounds like a great warlord."

"Well I guess you can put him like that he loves to fight but he isn't a savage and merciless if the enemy gives up he lets them go and that is rare in Bellum."

He was right well to right in fights usually the winning side finished all the other side all of them leaving none alive. Most boys and even girls learned to fight and ride horses in battle it was part of life. In the mountains however it was way more peaceful everyone knew how to fight because most of them had their clans torn down or homes destroyed by war and were tired of fighting for their lives every day.


	12. Chapter 12 Boy

Really short chapter thought I would put in the next main character. In a little while I might do a time loop after the main climax is over and a new one begins but its all of to the readers. Drop a review if you don't mind mates.

* * *

I feel the horse ride under me as we get closer to the mountains. Pergrande was moving troops in north and father was going to fight them and I was coming along as well. I'm a blood elf the supposed to be the kings on the battlefield like the mage slayer he was famous even out here you heard of him cutting down any mage.

Mages were the most dangerous opponent on the battlefield they could kill hundreds with magic and not even swing a sword to do it. Fire lightning water all those powers can kill many men on the field. I have never faced a mage and never wanted to no doubt I would be killed even to a regular warrior I would die I was half their size most of the time. Hell I can't even lift a freaking shield by myself I'm stuck on a horse with a short sword on my back.

The reason I was in the battle is because my older brother was going to become chief unless I kill him in combat. I don't like the idea of hurting Cobra and I'm sure he will win in a fight he's one of the best swordsmen I ever seen better then father or any of our warriors. I just wanted to be of help to my father and brother they said I was too skinny to fight but I proved all them fighting on two battles before this one. I actually didn't kill anyone, no I don't want to kill anyone and I'm going to not try to kill anyone in this one as well.

We keep riding and I smell the air it smells like a battle most men said around me as we ride further and further near the mountains. I thought about that Aki girl she was quite shy a half elf they were stronger and faster than blood elves better at healing and magic and all that. Blood elves were just like anyone else on the battlefield but we can heal faster than most and we can use magic breaker blades but most of those were long lost in history.

We travel further down and stop by a river as the sun starts to set low. The army should be getting there in a little while so it was almost time for us to hit them from the side. They might have a thousand against our five hundred but we have all are men on horses and are all experienced fighters they didn't stand a real chance.

Pergrande used numbers to attack enemies they could muster three hundred thousand soldiers in two weeks and with that could probably take over Bellum and half of Desierto. I don't like the thought of that we were at the mercy of the civilized land Bellum was civilized once I heard but they had something called the holy war and it all came crashing down.

"Abaddon keep your head sharp lad were about to go into the battle don't want to end up with a spear in your little bony chest of yours." One of the older men say I nod and hold on to my reins harder entail my knuckles turn white.

As night falls we see orange glows over the next hill and as we get on top of it the city was under attack. I knew it wasn't supposed to go down like that they were only supposed to attack down at the river but straight at the fort wasn't good if they break it the place was a death trap.

"Irto will go with three hundred warriors to the fort Abaddon your coming with us to the river with two hundred." I nod and draw my sword as we split up into our groups.

We move through the forest riding hard and not caring if the enemy spots us as we hit the river. Fighting was already being had at the river men fighting each other screaming of pain and the smell of blood feels the air. Already bodies lay on the ground and the wounded were wondering off half dead and bleeding. I grip my sword as hard as I can as we charge forward at the enemy rear ranks.

The screaming fills my years as we shove into the infantry that completely fall from the weight of the horses. In a matter of seconds their ranks break out into swarms of men and the mercenaries on the other side drive into the ranks of the enemy. It was an all-out melee not something you actually got out of in one piece. I see an officer on a horse trying to redirect his men and I take off for him not thinking in my right mind the stench of blood shit and piss was getting to my mind.

He doesn't see me coming and I swing my sword on his left shoulder cutting deep in his shoulder. He yelps in pain and brings his sword around I block it barely and almost fall from my steed. I bring my sword back at him and slice into his thigh running the razor sharp point in his meaty flesh. He gives a low gasp and strikes out at me with his sword. I duck missing the blade by an inch and slash at his horse sending it jumping off taking the officer from its back.

Suddenly the ground rushes to me and I'm on my side gasping for breath. My horse took off from a spear being shoved in its side I'm off my horse in a mass of blood and bodies. I get to my feet and move into the fray swinging my sword despite how my arm feels numb as I push myself to safety. I move forward to my left and join the mercenary's lines and trying to get behind them to safety.

I get to open ground were the mass of bodies were no more and it was more of one of one fighting. I push my legs to keep going as I threaten to fall over and vomit. I trip and get back to my feet to only feel something slam into my back sending me to the ground. I roll on my back to see a spear thrusting at me. I don't close my eyes no time to close them in a flash the spear is cut in half and the soldier jumps back drawing his sword facing his foe.

The foe he is facing is a man with red eyes a blood elf like me he has a hand and a half sword that Norse. His long hair goes past his shoulders and is covered in blanches of drying blood. The soldier charges him and swings his sword the young man ducks dodging the blow and with both hands on his hilt swings his sword hacking off the left leg of the soldier. The soldier falls to the ground screaming but his screams of pain is cut off with a thrust to his head.

The man hoists me to my feet and I go up off the ground and back down. "You alright there lad you seem a little young to be a battle."

"I don't need your help." I shout and move away from him resuming my little quest of getting out of the killing field.

I stop dead in my tracks as I see a dozen or so bodies they were having their own little skirmish and one of them lived through it all one of the soldiers. The soldier turns to me his sword in right hand the other holding a bloody spot were a sword pieces his tunic. He gives a smile and bolts at me with a second wind and swings his sword.

I put all my strength in my blade and swing as well hitting his blade. I barely keep a hold of my blade as I fall to my back from the force of his blow. I roll away and get back to my feet to barely block another attack. I swing and he catches my blade easy and I jump back gasping for breath. He was experienced way better than me and not just in strength and skill but mind set as well he wants to kill me.

I duck as he thrusts his blade at me. I duck into the no defense zone for him and thrust my sword he dodges it jumps to the side and swipes down barely missing my neck. I drive at him feeling how energy sapped he is. He swings his sword down and I jump back then without a second thought I jump to the right as he thrusts his sword. I swing back around and feeling something slice through my flesh on my left side of my stomach. Blood flies out as the sword swings past me and I look down at the wound before stumbling back a few steps and falling on my back.

I wait for the finishing blow but it doesn't come and I stare up at the star filled sky. This was how it feels like to be done for on the battlefield looking at the sky before you die the pain starting to throb through my body but it's a numbing pain. I feel tears swell in my eyes I haven't even taken another life and I'm already losing mine this world was nothing but killing wasn't it.


End file.
